All That Matters
by ayamagotchi
Summary: All her life, Sakura Mikan has always been the campus sweetheart. Beautiful, kind, and smart. She’s the perfect girl with the perfect angelic voice living a perfect life. Who would have thought that at the young age of 26, she’d be a single mother, juggling multiple jobs, and fighting off the strong urge to fall back in love.
1. Chapter 1: Muchkins Make It Worth It

**All That Matters**

Synopsis:

All her life, Sakura Mikan has always been the campus sweetheart. Beautiful, kind, and smart. She's the perfect girl with the perfect angelic voice living a perfect life. Who would have thought that at the young age of 26, she'd be a single mother, juggling multiple jobs, and fighting off the strong urge to fall back in love.

 _Author's Note: This story is_ _a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 **Chapter 1: Munchkins Make It Worth It**

She gently strummed the first few notes of the song that's been playing in her head before writing it down on her notebook.

 _'Hmmmm… sounds good to me.'_

"Momma?" she heard a sleepy voice call out from the baby monitor.

Mikan quickly got up and ran upstairs toward one of the bedrooms.

One of the two boys is sitting on the queen-sized bed rubbing his eyes.

She can see the other one peeking at her from under the covers.

"Hello munchkins" she jumped on the bed and hugged the twins before kissing them on the foreheads. "Did you guys sleep well?"

"Yes momma, I did!" They answered in unison

"That's good. Now how about you tell momma what you'd like to eat so I can prepare it?"

"Chocolate pancakes and milk!"

"Same as breakfast? Hmmm okay babies. We have some leftover batter from this morning so it'll just take a few minutes. Why don't you come downstairs with me now?" She got up from the bed and reached out to carry one of the 4-year old in her arms. The other one is already waiting for them patiently by the door.

' _Riiiiiiiinggggggg_ '

She shifted the boy to her hip before picking up the receiver after three rings.

"Hello." she walked back to the kitchen and sat the little boy on a kitchen bar stool, near the stove, right beside where his brother was sitting. Her boys always insist on watching her cook whenever she's at home.

"Is this Miss Mikan Sakura?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes, this is she. May I know who's on the other line?:

"This is Hanazono Ryota of the the local bar Strings. I just finished listening to your sample tape and I am very impressed. Would you like to perform 2 sets for us this Friday and Saturday? You have to be here by 7pm but your set will start at exactly 9pm. If you agree to this, you can come to my office tomorrow so we can settle on a contract."

"Oh that will be wonderful! Thank you, Hanazono-san!" Mikan is trying hard to keep from squealing right then and there..

"It is my pleasure to have you work for us, Miss Sakura. You are very talented. I will see you tomorrow at the Strings. Is 1 in the afternoon okay?"

"It's perfect. I'll see you then. Goodbye Hanazono-san." she placed the phone back to its cradle and hugged the boys. "Momma has another job, You-chan, Ruu-chan!" she gave them a big kiss, before flipping the pancakes.

"Momma, do you have to go to work today?" the younger of the twins asked her softly as he played with her hair.

They've finished their afternoon snack and were watching some cartoons at their living room. Ruichi is sitting on her lap while Youichi has settled beside her.

"It's Sunday, Ruu. Momma doesn't have work."

She smiled at the two and asked, "Do you want to go to the park? Then we can have dinner anywhere you want. Ruu-chan, Momma will go to work tomorrow."

"Hooray! We get to spend the whole day with momma! Let's have dinner at Chick 'n Cheese please! Can we go to the park now?" The boys jumped off to the floor and pulled on their mother so she'll stand up too.

"Alright. Now let me give you boys a bath then we'll go to Penguin Park."

Mikan is sitting on a park bench scribbling on her notebook, looking over at the play area every now and then to check if the boys are alright. She is preparing her set list for her gig at the Strings. Two hours with a few set breaks means probably around twelve songs. She also need to consider random song requests from the audience. She smiled at herself. She's lucky she landed this job. Any kind of job is a blessing to her and her kids.

Currently, she works on weekdays as Finance Manager at the Hyuugai Inc. Her work demands a lot from her, it being a Monday to Friday job from 8AM to 6PM. She has made it clear to her department that she cannot stay later than 6PM so there were many instances when she had to come in on Saturdays too. But at least the pay is high and this is the one job that she cannot dare to lose.

Her second job is as a radio DJ in one of the popular stations located in Shinjuku on Tuesdays and Thursdays. She had worked it with her boss to have a fixed time slot of 10PM to 1AM. She explained to him that her kids needed to at least spend some time with her before their bedtime.

And now, she hoped that she'll also be a regular performer at the Strings.

'I just have to convince Hanazono-san to let me keep the 9PM-11PM Friday and Saturday slot' she thought as she chewed on one end of her pen. That will match her present job schedules now.

She heard someone walking over her and she looked up.

"Is that you, Mikan?"


	2. Chapter 2: Senpai and Kouhai

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes_.

 **Chapter 2: Senpai and Kouhai**

"Tsubasa senpai!" Mikan cried out happily as she stood up and hugged him. "What are you doing here at the park? And at 5pm on a Sunday afternoon?" she raised her eyebrow at him "Doesn't suit you at all, senpai."

"Harhar, funny Chibi. I was just passing through to get to the mall since I used the park's outdoor skating rink parking area. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I took my kids out. They're playing by by the swings."

That took him by surprise. "You have kids?" his voice came out louder than he expected.

"Yes, I do, senpai, and they're both lovely." she gave him a sweet smile that Tsubasa almost kicked himself for acting rudely.

He turned to look at the playground and spotted a lot of kids playing. He couldn't see kids that would look like little Mikans.

Mikan realized he was searching for the kids so she got up and motioned him to follow her.

Two identical twins with golden blonde hair came running towards them.

"Are we going to the mall now, Momma?" Tsubasa noticed that this boy's hair is bit lighter than the other, that it's almost platinum blonde.

"If you're done playing, then we can go now sweetie."

The twins then noticed the strange man standing behind their mother.

Ruu quickly went to hug his mother's leg and pulled on her blouse. "Momma, who's that man?" he whispered to her ear when Mikan bent down to the twins' eye level.

Meanwhile, Youichi crossed his arm and glared at the man. "Are you my momma's friend? Why is your hair blue? Why do you have a star under your eye? Why are you standing close to my momma?"

Tsubasa smothered his laughter with his hand. He held out his right hand to the boy and shook his hand, "Hello there. My name is Andou Tsubasa and I am 29 years old. I am a friend of your momma back when we were still in school. I was born with blue hair and I have a star under my eye because I made a stupid decision when I was a teenager to get this. What is your name?"

"I am Sakura Youichi and the one beside my mother is my younger twin brother Sakura Ruuichi. It is our pleasure to meet you." Youichi's tone changed to polite and he turned to his brother and motioned him to come over.

Without releasing his mother's hand, Ruu walked closer to Tsubasa and also shook his hand. "It is my pleasure to meet you, Mr. Andou. You can call me Ruu." he said shyly. He quickly went back to hug one of his mother's leg and Mikan ruffled his hair. "Great job, Ruu-chan"

"So what do you plan to do at the mall? Can I join you?" Tsubasa asked Mikan.

She looked at her kids and the kids smiled at her. "You can join us for dinner at Chick N' Cheese if you want to." Mikan told her senpai and winked at him.

"How did you know that is one of my favorite places to eat?" He said, looking at the twins.

"Ours too!!!!" The kids were ecstatic, and Ruu forgot his shyness to the stranger. Mikan carried him and Youichi walked beside his mother as the four headed towards Crimson Mall.

"Hey Mikan. Why did you not invite me to your wedding? I thought we're like family, you know. I am seriously deeply hurt by all these." Tsubasa gave Mikan an accusing glare when the twins decided to walk a little further in front of them. They were strolling inside the mall and Ruu decided to look around while holding on to his brother's hand.

Mikan knew it will come to this. She has been feeling really guilty when she realized awhile ago that Tsubasa didn't know about her having kids. They've lost communication for a while now since he has worked overseas for 4 years. Exactly the same year she had the twins.

"I am sorry senpai." she took a deep breath, "Do you want to meet some time again so we can catch up over coffee or something? Forgive me?" she looked hopefully at his deep blue eyes.

"Alright, then. Give me your new mobile number and I'll call you." Mikan gave him a weird look and he continued "I know for a fact that you changed your number, kid. I've been trying to contact you for years even when I was in London. You never replied to my emails either. You need to do better for me to forgive you, you know." he pulled lightly on her hair.

"Okaaaaaay." she held up her hands in surrender.

"Momma, Ruu's a bit tired now." Youichi told his mother with worry present in his voice.

She bent down and held out her arms and Ruu hugged her. "Momma can you carry me please?" "Of course darling."

"Why don't I carry you, Ruu?" Tsubasa bent down too so that the shy boy can see the sincerity in his eyes. "Okay. Can you please carry me, Uncle Tsubasa?" "Get on board, mate!" Ruu giggled cutely as Tsubasa picked him up and sat him in one of his shoulders. "Wow it looks different from way up here! Do you want to try too, Nii-chan?"

"It's okay Ruu. Uncle Tsubasa can carry me too later."

"That I will, kiddo!"

The twins were busy eating their favorite meal at Chick N' Cheese so the two adults resumed to their conversation.

"So where did you decide to work? Before I left for London, you haven't decided on whose offer you will accept then."

"Hyuuga Inc. I've been working there since I graduated and I've been promoted to Finance Manager last year."

"Still the best of the cream of the crops, I see."

"Oh shut it senpai. How have you been doing? I know for sure you're a very popular singer now. I was surprised there's no paparazzi following us."

"I am not that popular you know. And there weren't really many people here now. Plus I think my fans won't be hanging out in a children's restaurant." they laughed.

"How about you? Have you forgotten your dream to be Japan's sexiest singer like your senpai?"

"Hahahaha. Well, my priorities changed. And never once did I regret it." she smiled lovingly at the kids in front of her who are arguing over the cheesy fries they were sharing.

"You can have kids and still pursue singing too, Miks." Tsubasa said seriously.

"Well I do sing in some bars when I get calls. I also work as a DJ at Rock 105.1 and sometimes, I get call requests from listeners asking me to do covers of songs."

"Wait. Why do you have too many jobs? And on top of that, how do you take care of the kids?" Mikan gave him a look and he lowered his voice. "Where is your husband?


	3. Ch 3: A Bit Too Much, A Little Too Soon

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 **Chapter 3: A Bit Too Much, A Little Too Soon**

"Senpai, we'll talk about this next time okay." Mikan replied in a quiet voice. She didn't want the twins to hear even a little bit about this.

Tsubasa massaged his temples before leaning back in his chair. "Mikan." He let out an exasperated sigh. She laughed a little because she knew Tsubasa is trying too hard to refrain from cursing in consideration to her kids.

The rest of the evening went by pleasantly. They returned to the car park area near Penguin Park since both Mikan's and Tsubasa's car were left there.

"Thank you for the toys, Uncle Tsubasa! Visit us soon okay!" the twins hugged their newly found uncle before getting in the car. "I promise I'll visit you at your house soon."he told the boys as he looked expectantly at Mikan.

She nodded and hugged him tight "Thank you for today, senpai. I promise I'll tell you everything. You know I love you right?" she kissed him on the cheek before sliding in the driver's seat. "Buckle up boys."

She gave him one last wave before driving away.

Tsubasa watched the black 2017 Volvo XC60 until it disappeared from sight. He knew Mikan's family is wealthy, and her new car also proves that she is still doing quite well, so why does she need all those jobs?

\--xoxo--

The next morning, she dropped off the twins at the daycare before heading to work. It was pure luck that a new daycare center opened up a year ago and is only 2 blocks away from her office building. This made it is easy for her to drop off and pick up the kids everyday. Sometimes, she visits them during lunch break and they eat their packed bento at the daycare's garden.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Her assistant greeted her.

"Good morning, Rika. I hope you had a great weekend." She gave her a big smile before entering her office. She's busy reviewing last week's budget report when the intercom beeped and Rika told her of a sudden top executives meeting in 15 minutes. 'I hope it won't last long since I still need to talk to Hanazono-san in 3 hours.'

She exited her office and was flanked by Rika as they headed up to one of the Executive Conference Rooms at the 45th floor of the 60-storey building.

When everyone has assembled, the current President and CEO Mr. Takahashi Hyuuga announced that from this day on, his son will be taking over his position as he plan to watch over the company in the sidelines.

"My son may be the President and CEO now, but you you can contact me if you want me to return anytime."

Two men entered the room and everyone stood up to welcome them. Both men were tall and by the looks of it, must be greek gods in their past lives. Mikan thought that though both look extremely handsome, the raven haired man clearly goes to her list of gorgeous DILF.

' _Wait, that's incorrect. I'm not even sure if he's a daddy_.' she tried to keep a straight face. She's glad the lights were dimmed as one of their current project's presentation started.

\--xoxo--

 **NATSUME**

"My son may be the President and CEO now, but you you can contact me if you want me to return anytime." he almost rolled his eyes at his father's words.

He and Ruka stood in front of about 30 of their staff and he asked them to sit back down after they gave them a quick bow. He remained standing as he gave each person a quick glance over, taking note of which department every person belongs to since it's written in the steel plates in front of them.

He sat down and the lights were dimmed as a short presentation of one of the current ongoing projects is being shown. Natsume repositioned his chair a little so he can watch a certain brunette at the corner of his eye.

' _Finance Department, huh. Great_.'

\--xoxo--

The presentation ended after 15 minutes and the meeting adjourned. Natsume saw her stand up and was quick to leave so he asked in a loud voice,

"Can I get a copy of last month's financial report?"

His dad nodded and called for her, "Mikan, can you come over here?"

Natsume's pulse quickened as he watch her glide sexily towards him.

 _'Damn legs in those high heels.'_

"Yes, Mr. Hyuuga?"

Natsume felt his face heat up the moment he heard her voice. It was the most beautiful and melodious voice he has ever heard his whole life. Well, he's not sure, but his mind is a little bit hazy as of now.

"You know we are both a Mr. Hyuuga, Mikan." His dad laughed at her.

 _'Tangerines. I wonder if she taste as sweet as her name. Maybe she's as feisty since it's citrus, too_.'

"Oh you are right!" she gave a dulcet laugh. Now, Natsume is a hundred percent sure that she has the most beautiful laugh he has ever heard his whole life. It is not high-pitched nor too loud and annoying like the rest of her species.

"My son here, is requesting for last month's financial report. Can you give it to him today?"

She turned to look at him and he felt being sucked into the depth of her amber eyes. ' _Wait, is it amber or is it olive?_ '

"Hello, Mr. Hyuuga. I am Sakura Mikan, the Finance Manager of Hyuuga Inc. It is an honour to work with and for you." she held out her hand and Natsume resisted the urge to kiss the back of her soft hand.

Well, he isn't The Hyuuga Natsume for nothing. He can handle this.

He shook her hand and simply said, "Hyuuga Natsume. It is also an honour to work with hardworking and dedicated people such as you. I expect the report to be at my desk not later than 4 pm."

With that, he excused himself and left the room.

"You played that impressively well, Natsume." Ruka teased him when they were alone inside the elevator."God you almost ate her up." he guffawed.

"Shut up Nogi. But damn, I think I want her. Get me her employee information immediately."

"Yes sir. All in the job description as your Vice President, you Lady Killer."

\--xoxo--

Mikan retrieved last month's report and was standing outside Natsume's office at the building's top floor. She had bumped earlier with his secretary, Rachel, when she was running to the office at the other end of the long hallway. Mikan made out some words like "sorry" " Takahashi" "suddenly" and "later". She figured that Rachel must've been suddenly called by Mr. Takahashi so here she is, debating if she should leave the files on Rachel's table with a post it message or just ask Rika to bring it up again later.

"Miss Sakura? Why are you hovering over Rachel's desk?"

 _'Ooooh and I'd like some whipped cream with that silky voice, please_.'

She turned and smiled sheepishly at Natsume.

"Well you see, I brought the report you asked for but Rachel was suddenly called to Mr. Takahashi's office so I was planning to just leave it here and ask Rika to call Rachel about it."

"You seem to be in a hurry."

"Actually I am. I need to leave at 12 and I'll be extending my lunch break until 3 o'clock. I know you wanted to have this files before 4pm so I decided to drop it off before I leave."

"I did not know that our managers have such long lunch breaks."

"It is just for today because I have to attend to some personal matters. Do you want me to work on anything urgent? I am fine with it. I just need to inform my children immediately if I'll be coming home later than the usual."

' _CHILDREN_?!' his mind is yelling profanities.

"I'll check on the report first then I'll inform your secretary if I need you to work on some things."

Mikan smiled at him.

 _'I'm fucked_.' Natsume groaned inwardly

"Alright. I will be going then, Mr. Hyuuga. Forgive my impudence, but may I suggest you to eat something good for lunch, a while ago you look a little red but now you've turned pale."


	4. Chapter 4: First Names

Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes_.

Thank you for the likes! And a special shout out to _Iamkirstybianca_ for my first ever review. I promise to update regularly!

Anyway, thank you for all the readers! Please Follow and Review

 **Chapter 4: First Names**

 **Natsume**

It has only been four days since he met Mikan but Natsume is certain that he is absolutely smitten by her. She's been constantly popping in his mind to the point that he almost ordered the office of the Finance Manager to be relocated exactly right where his secretary's station is.

' _Well, more like demanded for the Finance Manager to move directly onto my lap. Straddle me, tease me, and grind on me the whole day.'_ Oh yeah, he can feel himself getting a little tight there. _'Down, boy.'_

He needed to get his mind off this girl so he turned on the radio of his car. He decided to listen to some random music instead of his usual playlist and tuned in to one of Tokyo's most popular radio stations.

The DJ was laughing exactly the moment he tuned in.

' _What the fuck?'_ He can recognize this laugh anytime and anywhere. Has he finally broken down and gone completely crazy or is Mikan working as a night DJ?

He turned up the volume as he checked his GPS to see where he can immediately pull over for the meantime. He had no plans of getting into a traffic accident while he is this confused.

" _So a certain Mr. 1234 is requesting me to do a cover of an Aerosmith song. Dude, are you serious? And also, can you send me a text message with the answer to my question for you. How long did it take you to come up with your name?"_ she laughed again before saying, " _okay, since I'm feeling really nice tonight, I'll play you guys his request. I hope you will like it because this is one difficult song okay."_

There were some shuffling sounds before the strumming of an acoustic guitar can be heard.

' _Is she playing the guitar? Wait, is she going to sing?'_ Natsume quickly pulled into a McDonald's parking lot and waited for the song to start. He can feel his heartbeat getting faster in anticipation of what Mikan is about to do over a live radio broadcast.

" _Here goes nothing. This is_ _Crazy by Aerosmith_

 _Come here, baby_

 _You know you drive me up the wall_

 _The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull_

 _Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love_

 _And it always seems you got somethin' on your mind other than me_

 _Girl, you got to change your crazy ways_

 _You hear me?_

 _Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train_

 _And that you're headin' out to Hollywood_

 _Girl, you been givin' me that line so many times_

 _It kinda gets like feelin' bad looks good, yeah_

 _That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave_

 _That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave_

 _I go crazy, crazy baby, I go crazy_

 _You turn it on, then you're gone_

 _Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

 _What can I do, honey? I feel like the color blue_

 _You're packin' up your stuff_

 _And talkin' like it's tough_

 _And tryin' to tell me that it's time to go, yeah!_

 _But, I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that over coat_

 _And it's all a show, yeah!_

 _That kinda lovin' makes me wanna pull down the shade, yeah!_

 _That kinda lovin', yeah, now I'm never, never, never gonna be the same_

 _I go crazy, crazy baby, I go crazy_

 _You turn it on, then you're gone_

 _Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

 _What can I do, honey? I feel like the color blue_

 _I'm losin' my mind, girl, cause I'm goin' cra~~~~~~ "_

She's been hitting the high notes perfectly that Natsume forgot where he was. At the final parts of the song when she was imitating Steve Tyler's style, Natsume found it too erotic that he wasn't sure if he wanted to increase the radio's volume or to call up the radio station and demand the broadcast to be cut. Who knows how many bastards are listening to her sing like that and getting a hard on.

' _Oh? Bastards like you.'_ A voice inside him said

"Well, I am different. I'll be her boyfriend soon."

" _That's the last song for our 'Miks Does Three' segment. For the newbies, this is my way of thanking my listeners wherein I sing one cover request every start of the hour during my show. I hope you enjoyed all of it. We still have an hour left before I bid you adieu for the night. And to those who have just tuned in, this is DJ Miks playing you your favorites from 10 to 1! Send in your song requests and I'll try to play them for you."_

Natsume quickly pulled out of the parking lot and followed his car's GPS directions to Rock 105.1 station's building.

-xoxo-

"Mr. Hyuuga? What the hell are you doing here?" Mikan played the final song of her show and has just exited the booth when she saw her boss sitting comfortably in one of the couches right outside.

"I was right. I knew it was you when I heard your voice on the radio while I was driving on my way home. I needed to confirm it with my own eyes, you know."

"You were just on your way home when it's past midnight?"

"I work long hours. And I think I need to give you more tasks too since you seem to have a lot of free time."

"I love music that's why I do this okay. Besides, I only do this twice a week. And I most definitely don't let my DJ work affect my office performance. Or do you not agree?" Mikan crossed her arms and glared at him. They are outside the office anyway and he is getting way out the line.

"Alright. But once I see you failed my expectations on you in my company, I will have you to choose just one job and lose the other."

' _Oh fuck this man. Well, I'd love to fuck this gorgeous man but what I mean right now is completely different."_

Natsume suddenly felt uncomfortable, literally inside his pants, seeing the way Mikan was glaring at him so he cleared his throat and asked her, "So, are you going home? Do you have your car with you?"

"I don't. I have a scheduled ride every time I go here since I sometimes get too tired to drive back home. I am too scared that I might fall asleep while driving at the expressway."

"Cancel your ride and I'll drop you off your house."

"There's no need for that. I am sure Alex is already outside waiting for me. We've fixed our schedule so I need not to call him every time."

He kept quiet as he followed her outside the building. She saw him approach the black sedan, walked over to the driver side and then leaned in on the window to talk to the driver. Mikan knew what he was doing and groaned out loud. He handed him some bills before the driver gave Mikan a wave and drove off.

"Shall we?" Natsume pointed to a black Porsche Carrera GT to Mikan.

-xoxo-

"I am certain you know you have just been a stubborn ass, _boss_."

"Actually no. I thought I was being the perfectly nice gentleman for a few minutes now."

They were driving to the suburbs where Mikan lives and it's a little over a 30-minute drive from Shinjuku. But he's driving a damned sports car so it took him less which he greatly regret.

"Why do you live so far out? Why not get a condominium in either Shibuya or Shinjuku?"

"Well for one, it's none of your business."

"I am actually concerned here. If you want to keep both jobs, at least one should be easier to go to and from, right."

"Okay, okay. Actually, I'm still contemplating on that. I wanted my kids to live in a house and not in a cramped apartment. So I thought driving isn't too bad if it'll mean that they can have a spacious room to go crazy in."

"How many kids do you have? What do your husband do for a living?" Natsume tried to keep the venom from his voice when he said 'husband'.

"I have two beautiful boys and I do not have a husband."

"Hn."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I figured you'll get angry if I ask anything more about your personal life." Well, Natsume took a gamble there. He really wanted to know and he figured she's the kind of person who would ramble on her own rather than answer direct questions.

"Oh. I don't mind talking about my kids. And I do not have a husband so I don't have anything to talk about that."

"How old are your kids?"

"They just turned 4 last April. They're identical twins, the oldest is Youichi and the youngest is Ruuichi. I think they're pretty tall for their age, they've almost reached my waist you know." she laughed remembering when You-chan proudly hugged her waist and said he has definitely gotten taller last week.

Natsume peeked at her from the corner of his eye and he smiled. She looked like she really loves talking about her kids. He felt something warm inside him and no, it wasn't anything his pants should worry about.

' _When have I last had sex, damnit. Lewd thoughts keep interrupting my proper ones. I think I need to get laid soon then everything will be back to normal.'_

"But you know, I owe Mr. Takahashi a lot because he allowed me to leave work at exactly 6 o'clock so I can pick up the twins at a nearby daycare center. This has allowed me to spend some time with them before their 8 o'clock bedtime. If I needed more time to finish up some paperworks, I work on them on Saturdays. Your dad has helped a lot in my raising those two you, know."

As he listen to her ramble on, he thought to himself, ' _But I don't want to just screw anyone. I think I only want to have sex with her the moment I saw her beautiful eyes. No,I want to actually make love to her and only her. I want to know her soul more._ ' Crap he's turning into a sissy and the funny thing is,

' _I am liking this new me.'_

-xoxo-

He stopped in front of a 2-storey white house with big windows and blue-painted shutters. It has a front lawn, a porch, and a 2-car garage with automatic rolled steel doors.

"I like your house. I think you made a great decision living here instead of a condominium. I guess I should take back that comment from before, huh." He said as he got out of his car to walk her to her door.

"Thank you. We've worked really hard for this. Hey, you don't have to walk me to the door. It's late and you should go and get some rest. Thank you for sending me home Mr. Hyuuga. I can't believe I actually enjoyed the ride with you." she smiled at him sincerely as she waved at him to goodbye.

"No, it's okay. I'll walk you to the door and wait for you to get inside. Your house is not that far, I am sure that I can go back to my place in 10 minutes. I know a detour."

"Alright." Natsume walked beside her and they walk towards her front door.

"That is strange."

"What is strange?"

"I think a lamp is on in our living room." she hurriedly unlocked the door and ran inside the house without removing her shoes. "You-chan? Ruu-chan? Are you guys awake?"

Natsume followed Mikan in the living room after locking the front door behind him.

"Oh no! What happened, sweetheart?" he entered the room and saw Mikan cradling a little boy in her lap.

"I don't feel good, momma." the boy clutched the front of his mother's shirt and cried softly.

"You feel a little warm, honey. Why did you not call me on my mobile like I told you kids to?"

"Ruu said we don't have to disturb you at work and said he just wanted us to stay here downstairs and wait for you to come home. I gave him his medicine and he fell asleep and I watched some tv then I fell asleep too. Are you mad at us, momma?" Natsume didn't notice another boy standing beside him holding a glass of water. 'He must've come from the kitchen.'

"Of course I am not mad, sweetheart. Momma's just worried. Come here and give momma a kiss." The second boy walked towards his mother and after kissing her on the lips and hugging her, he asked her "who is the man with you, momma? Is he your friend?"

"Oh Mr. Hyuuga! I am so sorry that I've forgotten about you. The twins caught me in surprise. I am really sorry! Please, you have to go home now. You have wasted too much time on me anyway and we still have work tomorrow! I feel really guilty for troubling you." Mikan stood up and bowed her head slightly since Ruu is still in her arms.

Natsume smiled at her and said "Stop apologizing. I did everything in my own free will. I am just glad your kids are safe. Do you want us to bring your son to the hospital right now? I will accompany you."

Youichi was watching the interchange and smiled up to the man.

"Thank you for taking care of my momma. I like you already. My name is Sakura Youichi and my younger brother's name is Sakura Ruuichi. You don't have to worry, if I tell him I like you, he will definitely like you too." he walked over to Natsume and offered his right hand.

Natsume knelt down so he can shake the little boy's hand at his eye level.

"I like you too. You look pretty strong and brave. Plus, you seem to be a very capable person to be able to watch over your brother while he was feeling sick. If you want a job, I will give you a very good position in my company."

Youichi giggled. "Silly! I am still four years old and I still have to go to school starting next year before I can go to office. "

Natsume laughed and ruffled Youichi's hair. "And I forgot to mention that you are smart too! I think I really want to hire you now."

Mikan was laughing as she approached the two. "Stop it you two. Mr. Hyuuga, you can go now. I think I'll let Ruu-chan sleep first. If he is still not feeling better in the morning, I'll bring him for a checkup at the hospital before coming to work."

"Call me Natsume." He smiled at her. She was taken aback since she knew that the CEO rarely smiles, even in social events where he is supposed to charm the clients. And she's certain this is not a fake smile. ' _Too dazzling!'_

"And you don't have to come to work tomorrow. I am giving you the day off so you can watch over your son. Just tell your secretary that you have to take care of some personal matters."

"Am I not taking advantage of you?"

' _Well I do want you to take advantage of me. In so many ways.'_

"Of course not. And the situation is very clear in front of my eyes, how can I ignore it? But can you inform me immediately if he has gotten better or not as soon as he wakes up? I am worried about him too."

"That is sweet of you Natsume. Then I will tell you tomorrow."

Mikan and Youichi walked Natsume to their front door. Natsume patted Youichi's head and bid him goodnight. He smiled at Mikan and told her that she and Youichi should lock their front door, double check on it too, and go upstairs to rest immediately. As he was on the last step of the porch steps, Mikan suddenly called out for him.

"Natsume." He turned to face her.

"Call me Mikan." she smiled and gently closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Fasten Your Seat belt, Momma

Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes_.

 **Chapter 5: Fasten Your Seatbelt, Momma**

Natsume kept glancing at his watch. It's already 9 am and Mikan hasn't called him yet.

"Did anyone call for me" He asked Rachel through the intercom.

"None, Sir." _'Tch. Did she forget?'_ He's getting annoyed now.

He took out Mikan's personal Employee File from his drawer and after seeing her home phone number, he quickly called her up. He is worried that something might have happened to the kid and he didn't like to stay at the waiting side any longer.

"Hello, who is calling please?" A young boy's voice answered after five rings.

"Good morning. This is Natsume Hyuuga, I met with you last night. Is this Youichi-kun?"

"Oh, Uncle Natsume, it's you. Yes, this is Youichi. Do you want to talk to momma?"

"Yes, if she is not busy. How are you and your brother? Is Ruu-kun feeling better now?"

"I am fine but Ruu is still sick. Momma told me Ruu is better compared to last night but we will still bring him to our doctor today. Momma is just fixing Ruu up and then we will be on our way to the hospital."

"Alright Youichi-kun. Better help your momma watch over your brother okay? You are such a good boy. Can you check if I can speak to your momma now?"

"Thanks Uncle , she's here. Wait."

"Hello, who is this?"

"Good morning to you too. You forgot to call me first thing in the morning and I decided to call you up to check on you and your kids." annoyance is clear in his voice.

"Natsume? But why are you mad? The kids and I woke up at 7 but I was busy preparing their breakfast. Ruu wanted pancakes but he couldn't hold it in so I made him some porridge. He doesn't have fever now but I'll take him to see their Pediatrician just in case."

"Okay. It is good that you stayed at home after all."

"Yes it is. And I owe you a lot for that."

"Can I visit tonight? I mean to check on Ruu?"

"But why would you do that? Anyway, tonight is impossible. I have to go to another job tonight and I'm thinking of letting the kids stay over my best friend's while I'm working."

"You DJ on Thursdays and Fridays?"

"No. This is a different one."

"How many jobs do you need to have?" Nastume is clearly angry now.

"Again, why are you getting mad over there? I just need to, okay? Look, I'll talk to you later. We need to leave now so we can get to the hospital before 10."

"I'll call you in the car after 10 minutes. Put the call in speaker." He ended the call.

Mikan stared at the phone receiver with a bewildered look in her face. "What the hell just happened?"

-XOXO-

The kids were in their car seats and Mikan looked over them through the rearview mirror, glad that Ruu is getting his energy back. The boys were watching cartoons and were laughing every now and then.

 _Then I look at you_

 _And the world's alright with me_

 _Just one look at you_

 _And I know it's gonna be…_

 _A lovely day * (A/N: Lovely Day by Bill Withers)_

"Hello?" her mobile is already connected to the car so she wasn't distracted with her driving. She placed her bluetooth piece over her ear.

"Are you on your way to the hospital? Which hospital by the way?"

"Wow,that was exactly 10 minutes, Natsume. Yes, we're at the expressway and it's the Children's Hospital in Shinagawa."

"Glad that it's at least near from your house. I'll be going over too." Mikan then realized she can hear the sound of traffic on the other line.

"No use for me to refuse, right?"

"You bet. Drive safely. I'll wait for you at the hospital." the call ended.

Mikan couldn't help but feel confused by Natsume's actions. Does he like her? Or the kids? She knew Natsume is a naturally stoic person. She had unintentionally heard random gossips in the office about his life like how he rarely goes to events with the same woman yet he never get involved in dirty scandals. Is he just trying to get in her good side and into her pants?

' _Well, I can consider that.'_ Mikan smacked her forehead. She's been constantly having dirty thoughts about Natsume this week, she's gotten used to it.

She took a turn leading to the hospital and as she parked near the entrance, she saw Natsume's Porsche already there.

Mikan was helping the boys get down from their car when she heard Youichi call out "Hey it's Uncle Natsume!" he waved at him and Natsume took his right hand and shook it. Then he turned to the other boy in Mikan's arms and said "Hello. I am Hyuuga Natsume and you must be the chocolate pancake monster that I have heard of. Sakura Ruuichi, correct?" he held out his right hand.

Ruu shook his hand and giggled, "I am not a monster but I do love chocolate pancakes! Nice to meet you Uncle Natsume. Youichi told me about you this morning. Thank you for being momma's friend."

Natsume smiled at him kindly and asked "How are you feeling now?"

"A bit dizzy from the car ride."

"Can I carry you? Your momma must be tired from driving." Ruu nodded and let Natsume take him from his momma.

Mikan raised her eyebrow at Natsume and he just shrugged. They walked inside the hospital and proceeded to the kids' pediatrician's office.

-XOXO-

Thank you for accompanying my cousin and her kids, Mr. Hyuuga. She is a bit too stubborn for her own good you know." Dr. Saionji told Natsume as he walked them over his office door.

He turned to Mikan, "I could've just came over at your house to check on Ruu, you know. There's no need to go here. Ruu will just be stressed by the drive after having fever from last night."

"Mou~~~~~ I get it Kanata-nii. I won't do it again next time. I just did not want to impose on you."

Kanata hit Mikan's head lightly and said "Stubborn fool."

He bent down and kissed the twins on their foreheads and said "I'll visit you soon okay? Auntie Miyu and I miss you monsters so much that I think we might as well bring you tubs of chocolate ice cream."

"Hooray! We love you and Auntie Miyu! Bye Uncle Kanata!" they gave him one last hug before running out the hallway.

"Oh by the way. Are you dating each other?"

"Yes" "What!? No!" He looked as if it's the most natural thing while she looked like she's some kind of a tomato alien.

"Whatever floats your boat. Anyway, don't forget to give Ruu his medicine tonight and make him rest at home over the weekend okay. I'll come over on Sunday to check on him. Drive safely." He kissed Mikan on her forehead and gave Natsume a nod before returning inside office.

"Why did you say that, you moron. We just met five days ago, you've been working my ass off for the past four days in the office, and you've just met my kids last night! How can we be dating?"

"We are and that's the end of this discussion." he smirked at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He noticed that this is a natural endearment in Mikan's family.

Mikan was stupefied.

Natsume walked over where the twins were waiting for them and held both their hands.

He looked back at Mikan and said,

"Aren't you coming, Momma?"

-XOXO-

They were at the parking lot and the twins settled comfortably in their car seats. Mikan turned on the TV so the kids can continue watching their cartoons. She shut the car door and quickly pulled Natsume over at the side where the kids won't overhear them.

"We need to talk. Are you playing with me? As you can see, my hands are already full!"

Natsume looked hurt. "Do I look like I am just playing with you?"

"I don't know! Well it seems like it's the most logical explanation for all these!" She stretched her arms exaggeratedly, trying to explain to Natsume that he has done so much for her in such a short span of time.

"Is me liking you and your kids appear illogical to you?"

"WHAT?" Mikan yelled "are you serious?"

Natsume didn't say anything and just continue to stare deep in her eyes.

Mikan kept shifting her feet and when she's had enough of the uncomfortable silence and staring, she let out a loud sigh and said, "Let's talk about this some other time. I need to go."

"We need to go." He corrected her.

"Well yeah of course. I meant I need to go home with the kids and you need to go back to the office. By the way thank you for accompanying us. The kids have taken quite a liking in you."

Natsume smiled at her. "I like them too, you know."

Then he walked towards the Volvo's driver side and slid in, "Come on Mikan, we have to go."

"Wait, what are you doing in my car?"

"We're going home. Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

"That's what we, meaning _myself and the twins_ , are supposed to do. While you, _alone_ , is supposed to go back to the office."

"Oh. Well you understood wrong. I am going back _home with the three of you_." He smirked at her and closed the driver's door. Mikan hurriedly went over to the passenger side and strapped herself in.

"I can't believe you. How about your car?" Mikan looked over to where his car was previously parked and saw that it wasn't there anymore.

"Oh. I had my driver drive me here." she gaped at him with her mouth wide open.

"Oh you are absolutely unbelievable. You planned all these?"

"Yes I did, momma."

He laughed at her changing facial expressions and winked at the twins before driving away from the hospital.

After going through last night's events, he had decided to not deny his growing feelings for Mikan. He's going to make her and her kids fall in love with him.

' _You better get ready for the ride, my sweet little momma_.'


	6. Chapter 6: The Best Coffee Ever

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

Thank you for reading and following my story!

And a special thank you @ _Arise and Awaken_ for leaving a nice review! Don't worry, I totally ship Mikan and Natsume! :)

 **Chapter 6: The Best Coffee Ever**

"Please enlighten me on why we are here." Mikan closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and counted from 1 to 10. She suddenly felt exhaustion wash over her even if it wasn't her behind the wheel. She didn't do anything tiring at all, they did not even speak to each other all throughout the ride.

 _'I think I am getting tired of questioning Natsume and his stubbornness_.' she softly released the breath she was holding in.

Natsume looked over her and laughed.

Mikan glared at him.

"Come on. Just let me do nice things to your family and I promise, you'll stop feeling tired." he reached over and squeezed her left hand. Not letting go, he turned to the twins and said, "We're here boys."

The twins peered out the window and realized they were in a driveway of a huge building. "Where are we, Uncle Natsume?"

"This is where I live. It's nearer to the hospital compared to your house so I thought that we should eat our lunch here first. Is that okay with you?"

"You asked their opinion, yet didn't bother to ask for mine?" ' _10..9..8..7._.' Maybe counting backwards will help more.

He gave her hand another squeeze and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Please Mikan, trust me. I am serious with you."

She blushed furiously. "Natsume! Stop playing with me!" she looked away.

"Hey, look at me. Do I look like I am playing you?"

"Ugh. Come on let's go. The twins are watching." she unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her hand away from Natsume's. He followed her and carried Youichi while Mikan carried Ruuichi. Natsume handed the valet the car keys and he lead them to one of the hotel's restaurant on the third level.

"Wow!" the twins said in unison as they looked around and craned their necks to stare at the beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"Where do you guys want to sit?" the boys pointed to a table right beside a grand window.

Natsume strolled over to the table and placed Youichi beside him. Mikan sat across Natsume with Ruuichi beside her. A waiter immediately appeared at Natsume's side and handed him the Lunch Menu. A second waiter did the same to Mikan as the twins watched them curiously. Natsume gave one of the waiters a look, who then quickly went away. He returned after a few minutes and handed the twins their own Kids' Menu and the boys oohed and aahed at the big and colorful illustrations of different dishes. Ruu got off from his chair and went over to You's side and was excitedly showing him the different dishes that catch his attention. Natsume lifted him and sat him on his lap and the three were busy going over the Kids' Menu.

' _Oh goodness. This will be one hell of a heartbreak for the three of us if this is all just a big game to that rich bastard._ ' Mikan watched the three. She felt a little warm inside and a tiny smile formed on the corner of her mouth. She then too, started to go over the different dishes.

Natsume glanced over to check on Mikan and noticed that she was smiling as she flipped over the menu.

 _'I need her in my life. I have never felt this contented and I want it to stay like this_.'

They all gave their orders to the two waiters and the twins asked if they can go take a look at the huge balcony near the window they're sitting next to.

"Alright but behave yourselves ok." Natsume caught their waiter's eye and he signaled him to keep an eye on the kids as they trod off to the balcony.

They sat in total silence for a good 5 minutes, then Mikan said in a quiet voice.

"Thank you for treating the twins like you have known them all their lives. You make them really happy, you know. They were used to having just me every time. It usually takes them a long time before warming up to someone, that I couldn't even go on dates because they _both_ feel he is _a 'very bad, bad, bad man'_." she chuckled as she try to imitate the twins' voice.

 _'Maybe these are my kids. I might have had them with Mikan and got into some accident and had amnesia_.'

From her seat, Mikan can see the twins looking around the huge balcony. Sometimes, they will try to check if they can peek down below but the waiter will come over and tell them to be very careful. She laughed because the balcony looked really safe, it will be impossible for the twins to fit in the small gaps and fall, yet the waiter seems to worry too much. She gave him a silent thanks in her head, happy that somebody else is showing concern to her angels.

Natsume was watching Mikan and felt very happy just by seeing her smile over the boys. He leaned over and took her hands in his.

She turned to face him and smiled.

"You know, I am not their biological mother."

If he is not the _great Natsume Hyuuga, the powerful business tycoon who rarely show his emotions in public_ , he swear his jaw would have dropped and reached the table.

Mikan saw his confused and very surprised face and she let out a soft laugh.

"It's kind of a long story and we don't have that time now." she saw a waiter on his way to their table, pushing a tray full of their food. The twins also came running inside and sat on their respective seats.

Natsume released Mikan's hand but not before he said, "We have a lot to talk about later. Mikan, I am serious about you. And I care a lot about you and the twins. Believe in me."

"I think I'm slowly learning to."

\--XOXO--

"So do you really have to go to your job tonight? What time does it start? Can't you quit it? You have me. Why do you need three jobs? Hell, you don't even need to have one."

Natsume and Mikan were having coffee in Natsume's living room while the twins sleep in his bedroom. They ate so much that they fell asleep as soon as Natsume and Mikan carried them as they went up to the penthouse where Natsume live.

"I can't and I don't want to, okay. And what do you mean? We are not even together." she rolled her eyes at him.

He reached over her and pulled her in his arms.

"Mikan, I have never been this serious in my life. Won't you give us a chance?"

"You are my boss, Natsume. What will the people we work with think? And we've only known each other for five days!"

"I don't care what people will think. You have already established your credibility in my company, why would it matter if you're dating the CEO? And I may only know you for five days, but clearly, I know more about you than the people you've known for years." He looked at her meaningfully.

"Well, that's true but…"

"Give us a chance and if you still don't like being with me, then I'll let you go without qualms."

"That doesn't sound proper at all. Do you just want to have sex with me?"

"I want to make love with you, Mikan. Not sex. And I want to give you so much more, not just the best orgasms you can ever have in your life."

"This is getting nowhere." Mikan felt her face and ears heating up. "You're such a pervert!"

"Only to you, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?!"

"Do you prefer baby? Or Love?" His face is near hers that she's having difficult time breathing.

 _'Fucking gorgeous man_!'

"Shut up Hyuuga!" She tried to pushed him.

"It's Natsume, not Hyuuga. Or how about Dad? I mean I've already decided on calling you Momma."

She seriously feel faint from both his teasing and the nearness of him. Her pulse has quickened so fast that she can't think of any quick reply as he gazed at her eyes with such intensity.

"Mikan, please be my girlfriend for now."

She snapped back to her senses and tried to push him away. "What the fuck? What am I, a short time thing?" She lashed out angrily.

He grabbed her hands and held it to his chest as he leaned much closer to her. She tried to lean back away from him but she's sandwiched between him and the huge pillows on his couch.

"And then be my wife later."

Her eyes widened and her surprised gasp was immediately silenced by his warm kiss.

 _'This is the sweetest, most aromatic, and most delicious black coffee I've ever tasted in my whole life_.'


	7. Chapter 7: Has To Be Love

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

Thank you for reading and following my story!

And special thanks to @Reality's Fiction for the wonderful review! Here's the next chapter, I hope you will like it!

 **Chapter 7: Has To Be Love**

Natsume nibbled on her lower lip for a few minutes before retreating back. With his forehead touching hers, he peered into her eyes. Its color has changed into beautiful darker brown and he felt a surge of emotions overwhelming him.

"I know you think this is all going too fast, but I am both serious and sincere with my intentions with you. Please, let me in your and the twins' life. I swear, I will love the three of you with my life. Please Mikan, please trust me. Please let me love you more every day." his warm breath on her lips is making Mikan weak and she's grateful that she wasn't standing.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

When she opened her eyes, tears threatened to fall and she tried hard to fight them back but failed.

"My life is a bit complicated, Natsume. Why would you rather involve yourself with someone like me, a single mother raising twins, when you can have any woman who can give you a simpler and better life. You can have children of your own if you want to."

He kissed the corners of her eyes gently, his heart ached as his lips tasted the salinity of her tears. She had no idea how she can make him feel a million emotions in a few minutes. He hushed her and hugged her tightly in his arms.

"I don't want anyone else, I only want you Mikan. The moment I saw you when my father introduced me during the meeting, I felt a pull towards you. The moment I looked into your eyes, I felt a fire lit in me. The moment I touched your hand when we shook hands, I know I don't ever want to let you go. And the moment I saw you, Youichi, and Ruuichi, I am certain that I will never let you all disappear from my life. I want in. I want to be a part of your warm family, Mikan. Please, let me in."

She was crying hard on his chest now and he rocked her gently while rubbing his hand down her back. He smothered the top of her head and the sides of her face with soft kisses as he wait for her cries to subside.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and remained silent in his chest. Thinking she might've fallen asleep, Natsume rearranged her in his arms so he can lift her up and carry her to his bedroom where the twins are napping.

When he had properly cradled her in his arms and was about to stand up from the couch, he was surprised when he noticed Mikan looking up at him

"Do you really plan to call me Momma?" she asked in a soft voice.

Natsume fell back down on the couch and hugged Mikan tighter in his chest. "Yes, I do. God, I have fallen hard for you Mikan. You can feel it right? Thank you for trusting me." He felt his face warm up "I can't believe after everything I confessed to you, I am feeling embarassed now. Please don't stare at me."

Mikan let out a euphonious laugh and placed both her hands on the sides of his face.

"Let's make this work together, okay Dad?"

Then she kissed him softly on the lips.

It was just a quick peck on the lips but to Natsume, it was the sweetest kiss he has ever received his whole life.

"I love you, Momma."

\--XOXO--

They were cuddled up in the sofa watching a show on the cable when they heard a door open from the second floor.

"Momma? Momma, where are you?"

Mikan and Natsume quickly went upstairs and saw the twins sitting on the floor right outside Natsume's bedroom door. Finding it strange, Natsume asked them,

"Why did you not stay inside the room or went downstairs? Why did you decide to sit outside?"

Mikan smiled because she know what the answer is.

"Because if we stay inside, momma might not know which room we are in. And maybe she won't hear us when call for her. Some rooms are made like that you know, Uncle Natsume. I can yell inside but if you stay outside the door, you will not hear me." Ruuichi answered.

The adults laughed.

Youichi then said, "If we go downstairs, what if momma is not there but is somewhere else? What if she is inside one of the other rooms here in this floor? Then we still won't see each other. The best thing to do is to stay put or somewhere we think is best for momma to find us easily."

"Goodness, are you sure you guys are just four years old? You have brilliant minds! I need the two of you to work in my company immediately!"

The twins laughed out loud and hugged Natsume's legs. "Thank you, Uncle Natsume! You always praise us! We like it!"

Natsume looked at Mikan and was trying to send her a silent message. He looked at her then the twins, and then pointed at himself. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey kids-" "Munchkins," Mikan cut in.

She kneeled down and called her twins to come over where she was.

"I have something to tell you, alright?" She looked at Natsume. He also kneeled beside her and since he still appeared tall, he sat back on his heels.

"Ahem." Mikan cleared her throat. "Youichi, Ruuichi, momma and Uncle Natsume decided to be together from now on." she blushed after saying this.

Natsume wanted to jump up and down when he heard Mikan say those words. Who would have thought he is 28 years old with the way he's acting right now, he thought to himself.

But the twins looked confused.

"We don't understand momma. Will Uncle Natsume never leave us? Will he stay with us at home? Will he stay here?"

"Does it mean he will join us for breakfast, lunch, and dinner? Will he also wake us up in the morning? Will he take baths with us?"

Mikan stared at the boys blankly. Is that what they wanted? She didn't realized her boys were yearning for a father. She thought they didn't see the need for one because she has always been there for them.

"Yes, I will, Youichi and Ruuichi. We can do all that and all the other things you want too. I told your momma that I love her and the two of you. Am I good enough to join your family? Do you accept me as your Dad from now on?" He gave them a big smile and opened his arms, wanting to hug them both.

The twins squealed happily and ran into Natsume's arms with such force that he almost fell backwards. The three of them laughed and Mikan has never felt this happy before. Seeing the twins laugh happily and kissing Natsume's cheeks while repeatedly calling him Dad, she went over and joined them. But she purposedly put in much force when she hugged them so they all toppled on on the floor laughing hard.

"This is the best day, ever!" The twins cried out in unison.

\--XOXO--

Mikan slept for an hour and a half in the afternoon because she have to do a gig later in the evening. She did not know that Natsume and the twins went for a quick trip to their house to pick up some toys and clothes for the twins. They will spend the weekend over at the hotel and the boys were really excited over it.

When they went back to the penthouse, the kids went to the living room and were in awe of the 110" TV. He also reminded them not to get too close to the tv when watching. Natsume taught them how to change the channels and use the volume before going upstairs to check on Mikan. She said she had to be at work by 7 pm and and it's already 4:30 in the afternoon.

He saw her still sleeping at the center of his king size bed and he thanked the gods for bringing her in his life. She looked perfect. And she looked more than perfect in his bed. _'Damnit, why does she have to leave tonight. Tch_.'

He climbed to the bed and hugged her from behind.

"Momma, wake up. It's exactly 4:30 and I am not sure if you have enough time to prepare yourself for your job tonight." He kissed an exposed part of her nape and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Natsume…..stop it….." but she snuggled closer to him and fell back to sleep again.

"Momma, wake up. You told me to wake you up before 5." he kissed her nape again, and then he propped on one elbow to kiss one side of her neck. ' _She smells heavenly. I want to kiss her more.'_

She moaned and finally opened her eyes. She moved so she's facing Natsume, "Natsume, I need to get up. I still have to take a shower and my clothes are back at home."

He pulled her closer to his chest and pleaded,"Just 5 more minutes"

"Hmm~~mmm, alright." With her face resting on the base of his neck, she inhaled his scent and felt her thoughts clouding up. ' _His smell is so masculine, like good musky-ish and sandalwood.'_

"You smell delicious, dad. I like it." her breath was like fire on his naked skin.

That's it.

With one quick motion, Natsume was on top of Mikan and she was lying on her back with a surprise look on her face.

"That was unfair." he said before crashing his lips on hers. Her lips were so soft and he outlined the shape of her mouth with his tongue. He nibbled gently on her lower lip and then gently bit on it, making her gasp in shock. Natsume then took this chance to part her lips with his, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. She moaned making him kiss her more aggresively and she then started to kissed him back with the same passion. Her mouth is so warm and she tastes so sweet and pure, he couldn't even think of anything to compare it to. They kissed hard for a long time that if Mikan didn't move her mouth to the side for a while in order to breathe, they wouldn't come back to their senses and check on the time.

"Oh no! It's already 5:30! I need to get ready!" she gave him a soft, slow, and short ( _damn it_!) kiss before rolling away from him so she can get up from the bed.

"Momma, go get your things. I'll drive okay. We can leave the kids here for a while, I called two of my security and they're already downstairs with the twins."

"You are my lifesaver, Dad. I think I need to express my gratitude to you later." she winked at him before heading out the door.

 _'Down boy_.'


	8. Chapter 8: Ethereal

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

Thank you for reading and following my story!

 **Chapter 8: Ethereal**

The drive from the hotel to Mikan's house took less than 10 minutes, thanks to Natsume's insane car and driving skills. Mikan rushed upstairs for a quick shower, dress up, and prepare her things for the gig.

While waiting for her, Natsume decided to check the twin's room. He wanted to know the things they are interested in.

' _Hm. So they like to read_ ' taking note of a small bookshelf full with pictures books, coloring books, and story books with big and bold letter fonts.

He then noticed a white cabinet with a red cross painted at the center which obviously is a medicine cabinet. He wondered why it is big since normally, it'll be just a kit inside one of the rooms, normally in the bathroom.

He opened it and found a ton of baby medicines, including different types of nebulizer and asthma-related medicines. He sat down on the carpeted floor and went through each and every medicine, reading the labels and rechecking the expiration dates.

And this is how Mikan found him 20 minutes after. She has already showered and was wearing a nude-colored sleeveless dress that reaches down to her ankle. It was a modest dress, considering the high ruffled neckline and length, but when Natsume saw her as she enter the room, he had to fight off the urge to make her go back to her room and demand to change her clothes.

"What are you doing to the boys' medicines? Were you checking the expiration dates?" she smiled when she saw that some medicines were grouped together.

"Those medicines will expire within the next six months. We have to throw them out and buy replacements tomorrow."

"Now aren't you doing the daddy part perfectly. Are you sure you don't have any kids of your own yet?"

Natsume stood up and went over to hug her.

"The only children I have right now are the twins, and then maybe next year we can add a little Mikan too, then the next year we'll try again for twins. Maybe a fraternal one this time."

"Natsume!"

He placed his head on Mikan's shoulder and said quietly, "Can you change your dress? Why are you wearing something like that when we're not going out for a date? I don't like it. You haven't even told me yet where your other job is."

"Oh! I haven't told you yet? I am sorry I forgot." she intertwined both her hands with his. "I was offered to perform at this bar called _Strings_ in Shibuya every 9pm to 11pm on Fridays and Saturdays for this month. If it all goes well, they'll ask me to be a regular there. The owner of the bar and the radio station I worked for came to an agreement that this will be something like a side public performance for DJ Miks."

Natsume straightened up and stared at Mikan. She looked so happy and excited. His heart softened.

"That is amazing, Mikan. How can you forget to tell me all that? Anyway, I will go with you tonight. I know that bar and it's near the hotel. But why do we need to be there by 7 if your show is at 9?"

"I need to check the stage and prep myself first beforehand."

"Alright, let's go. I guess we have to go to the bar first then I'll leave you for a while to check on the twins. Is that okay with you?" He said as he picked up a bag and placed all the boys' medicines inside.

"That is a good plan. But what are you doing? You cannot throw those all out!"

"I won't throw them, silly. The kids are staying at the hotel right now. What if they get sick and I don't have any of their medicines, that's a big risk momma. I won't have that."

\--XOXO--

Natsume parked his Porsche in front of Strings and rushed out to open the car door for Mikan. He slung her small bag over his shoulder which contains her makeup and some other essentials, carried her guitar case with one hand, and held her hands with the other.

"I know the owner of this place because Ruka and I sometimes bring young clients for dinner and drinks, although we actually haven't attended any gigs yet." He told Mikan as they enter the bar.

"Ah, Hyuuga-sama I see you are acquainted with Miss Sakura." Ryo exclaimed when he saw them enter together. "I hope you have been well" he held out his hand to the business tycoon.

Natsume shook his hand, "She's my wife."

Ryo looked surprised because it should have been a major nationwide news if the most sought after bachelor has finally tied the knots.

"But we are keeping it from the media so please, do not let anybody else know about it yet." He flashed him his _you-know-what-I-mean_ smile and Ryo nodded his head.

"I understand, Mr. Hyuuga. You have my word."

\--XOXO--

"Why did you say that I am your wife?" she asked when they were in the privacy of her dressing room.

"Because you are, even if we don't have the papers yet. And because you will soon be, so why not declare it now." she slapped his arm.

"Be serious!"

"But I am! And believe me, declaring you as my wife will make things a lot easier. We'll discuss this later. I know you have things to do before the show and I think the boys are wondering where we are now. I'll come back later, alright?." He gave her a soft, sensual kiss and she encircled her arms around his neck "I can't wait to watch you perform later, momma. I am sure you will do extremely well and everyone will love you. But it'll be me you'll be going home with, so I can live with that."

"Thank you dad." she gave him a final kiss and said "Tell the kids we'll be home by midnight okay. Drive safely."

\--XOXO--

The show is about to start in 10 minutes and Mikan is a bundle of nerves. She has finished putting on her makeup and she tied her hair up in a high bun on top of her head with some loose tendrils falling softly on the side of her face. She figured it will be easier for her to play the guitar if her hair won't be in the way. She had on smokey eyes but instead of black, she opted for shades of brown, bronze, and gold. She put on a faint rustic-colored blush, some champagne highlighter on places where the light will touch her face, and a warm rose-colored lipstick topped with a bit of gloss. She paired the beautiful dress with a simple nude slip-on sandals.

She picked up her guitar and prepared herself to exit the room when suddenly,

" **Ethereal**." a husky voice said from behind her.

She spun around and saw Natsume standing by the door, gazing down at her with a look of amazement, pride, and love in his face.

"You look like a goddess, momma. I am not sure if I am ready for the other men to see you like that."

She laughed. "Dad! You are the only one who sees me that way! Well, besides the twins of course."

He took her hand and kissed her softly on her forehead. "Break a leg, momma. We'll be cheering for you."

"Wait, what do you mean by we?"

"The twins came with me." "What? But some people here smoke, Natsume! And it's past their bedtime!"

"I booked the center private booth at the balcony and I made the twins put on face masks as precaution from possible cigarette smoke. Plus, they promised to go home once they feel sleepy. My security is with us so they can take the boys home as soon as they need to go back."

"Oh. Alright then. You really thought this through. I think the kids are already being spoiled too much by their dad." she kissed him on the cheek "Thank you."

"Now if only the momma will allow me to spoil her too tonight……"

" _We'll see_." she pulled his hand as they left backstage.

\--XOXO--

Servers went over every patron's booth/table and lit up the small dinner candles placed on their table. The main lights inside the bar dimmed down and a male's voice announced over the speakers,

" _Strings_ is proud to have the musical angel herself serenade us tonight. Please welcome, Mikan, or as she is popularly known in the world of radio broadcasting, DJ Miks!"

The spotlight focused on the beautiful lady on stage.

 _Strings_ is a posh bar, occupying the whole ground level of a 20-storey hotel. It is spacious and can seat up to 300 patrons. It has a mezzanine area, similar to the balcony area of an opera house. LCD monitors are placed in different locations around the bar and each one shows the performance going onstage.

And thus, everyone in the room can see the face of the lady who is sitting alone on a tall chair at the center of the stage. She had her eyes closed and was holding onto an acoustic guitar. She leaned a little over to the mic with stand placed in front of her and softly sang in a capella.

 _Hey mum, Why didn't you tell me?_

 _Why didn't you teach me a thing or two?_

 _You just let me go out, into the world?_

 _You never thought to share what you knew._

The room suddenly became silent and only a few sound of drinking glasses and bottles can be heard apart from the beautiful sound coming from the bar's speakers.

 _So I walked under a bus, I got hit by a train._

 _Keep falling in love, which is kinda the same._

 _I've sunk out at sea, crashed my car, gone insane._

 _And it felt so good, I want to do it again_.

She opened her eyes and started to strum the guitar and continued to sing.

 _Hey mum. Why didn't you want me?_

 _'Cause I found boys were something I should have known_

 _They're like chocolate cake, like cigarettes._

 _I know they're bad for me, but I just can't leave them alone._

 _So I walked under a bus, I got hit by a train._

 _And it felt so good, I want to do it again._

 _I want to do it again, I want to do it again, hey hey!_

 _Ooh, think I'm so good? Hey_!

 _[Bachelor Girl - Buses And Trains_ ]

When the song ended, the whole place was silent for a few seconds then people started clapping. Someone from the audience whistled and she laughed. She tried to search for Natsume and the kids but it's difficult to do so when she's in spotlight.

"Thank you everyone. I'm glad you liked that. I am Mikan or DJ Miks of Rock 105.1, and I'll be performing until 11 tonight. Please enjoy the rest of your stay here at _Strings_."

"You see, it has been my ritual to sing the next song second in my gigs." She strummed the first notes of the song. She suddenly looked up at the balcony across her and let out a laugh because she heard loud shouts of,

" _Yay! Go momma_!"

A couple of laughter erupted in the room.

"Because this is the song I always sing to my kids and therefore gradually become their favorite. I love you munchkins!"

 _When I wake up in the morning, love_

 _And the sunlight hurts my eyes._

 _And something without warning love_

 _Bears heavy on my mind_

 _Then I look at you_

 _And the world's all right with me_

 _Just one look at you_

 _And I know it's gonna be-_ -

 _ **"A LOVELY DAAAAAAY!"**_ The twins' singing voice somewhere in the balcony was so loud that the crowd laughed louder than before. Some even clapped and shouted ' _That's great kids!'._

Ryo Hanazono is watching the show with a big smile in his face. His bar has never been this loud and lively during an acoustic show. He decided to extend Mikan's contract to six months.

( _A/N: Mikan's song version in my head is somehow similar to Ntjam Rosie's acoustic cover. But Mikan's voice for me is a little less on the soul side and leans more to sweet pop lol. You can find it in youtube! :)_ )


	9. Chapter 9: I Want Us To Be

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 _I'd like to thank @Park Minhe for the sweetest message! Plus the fave tag! I really appreciate it! Thank you!_

 _And thanks to a guest reviewer for taking time to leave a comment! I guess the momma/dad thing seems a bit weird but I haven't really thought of it that way because in my country, the spouses call each other like mom or dad, like exactly however their kids call them. But don't worry! I'll try to tone it down a bit -_ ~ (that was my try on a wink emoji lol)_

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and fave tags! This is just my second fanfic so I treat each of these small yet significant acts as a small push so I can create a good story for all of us. I mean I just write it as soon as an idea form in my mind lol so even I look forward to what will just happen next hahaha._

 _Sorry for the excessive blabbing._

 **Chapter 9: I Want Us To Be**

" _Thank you for being such a wonderful audience! I hope you can also watch my set tomorrow! Good night and enjoy the rest of the night! The dance floor will be open right about~~ NOW!"_ Electronic dance music blasted out the speakers as Mikan blew the audience a final kiss before walking off the stage to meet with Ryota Hanazono backstage.

"That was amazing, Mikan! Congratulations! A lot of our patrons tonight told their servers that they loved your show and even made reservations for tomorrow."

Mikan is ecstatic to learn this. "Really? Thank goodness it went well! Thank you for this opportunity, Hanazono-san." She've always dreamt of performing in front of people. If only her parents didn't force her to study business and finance in the university, she would've studied music at the prestigious Alice Music Academy with Tsubasa-senpai. 'Then I would have been like him right now, producing albums one after another. Oh well. No use brooding over that now.'

"Call me Ryo." He smiled at her kindly. "I had my assistant prepare your new contract, Mikan. Please go over this and if you agree on all that's written, give it tomorrow with your signature. Good night and I will see you again tomorrow at 7." with that, he left her dressing room.

Mikan picked up her bag and placed her guitar in its case then left the room to look for Natsume and the kids. She found them standing beside one of the front tables with Natsume carrying Ruu in his arms as he converse with an older man. She walked over to where they were and Youichi saw her and yelled,

"Momma's here!" he ran towards her and hugged her legs "You were so good momma! And you look like an angel! I love watching you sing momma!"

At the same time, one of Natsume's bodyguards took her things so she picked up Youichi in her arms and walked to where Natsume was standing. He gave her a smile when she caught his eyes. She smiled back then turned to look at Youichi,

"Thank you sweetheart! Momma did well because you, Ruu-chan, and Dad is here. I feel you cheering for me!" she kissed him on his tiny nose.

"Oh." He removed the headset he was wearing and said "What did you say momma? I did not hear it." She repeated it including the kiss and Youichi hugged her tighter.

"Ruu-chan fell asleep about five minutes after the show ended. I was actually surprised because these two didn't even look tired the whole time they were watching you." Natsume informed her as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. That's when she noticed that Ruu is also wearing the same headset that Youichi has on. She figured it must be a noise cancelling one since he seem to sleep soundly despite the loud music.

'Is there no limit to this man's thoughtfulness towards the kids?'

"Mr. Takeda, I'd like you to meet my beautiful wife, Mikan." the other man shook her hand and praised her on her excellent performance. She thanked him while blushing, she's still not used to being praised for her singing.

"Mikan, Mr. Takeda is one of our clients."

"Oh yes I am actually familiar with him and his company. I've handled one of Takeda Terada Telecoms' account when I was still a Finance Lead Accountant in 2015. I worked with Mr. Shotaru of your company back then." she gave him a smile.

"I knew you looked familiar. Ms. Sakura Mikan, right?" then he glanced over at Natsume, and corrected himself "I mean that was before, but I suppose it is Mrs. Hyuuga Mikan now."

Mikan shoot Natsume a look. She did not know what to say.

"Yes, but we are lying low from the media right now because of our kids, so please, let's keep it that way. I even ordered to not change her name in the company records for now."

"But of course, Mr. Hyuuga. I understand. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now. It is almost midnight and your children must be exhausted."

Mikan smiled at him gratefully "Thank you, Mr. Takeda. Have a good night. Thank you for watching my show."

The couple then exited the building and got in a black limousine waiting right outside by the driveway.

Natsume laid Ruu gently on the seat beside him and placed a huge pillow under his head and covered him with a kid's blanket. He also removed the noise cancelling headset so he can sleep comfortably.

"You rode this thing with the twins? It's a wonder you got them to leave the car!" Natsume laughed out loud as he remembered the twins' reaction as soon as they saw the limousine.

They pointed at the ' _super_ a _mazing long black car_ ' and asked him what it was called and if _Batman_ owns it. When he told them it is theirs and that they will be riding it to where momma is, they started screaming and jumping around that even his bodyguards, Shin and Joe, were smiling at their antics. Inside, they pushed buttons and pressed different panels that they can reach, played with the divider separating them from the driver's side, and surfed channels on the lcd tv. Natsume was even rewarded with a kiss and a hug from both twins when they opened the mini fridge and saw cold cocoa drinks in it which he guessed will be one of the twins' favorites.

He told Mikan all these and Mikan looked at him accusingly, "You little spoiler!"

From across him, Youichi leaned over and asked him to changed his to a simple headset so he can play a game and connect it to the headset.

Natsume then turned to face Mikan who was sitting beside Youichi,

"What can I do? I think I am a natural to being the twins' dad. Do you think we can change their names tomorrow to Hyuuga already? I don't like introducing them with just their first names."

"WE ARE NOT EVEN MARRIED! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN TWENTY FOUR HOURS SINCE WE GOT TOGETHER!"

"Hey, keep your voice down! You'll wake up my kid!" Natsume was covering Ruu's ears, thankfully, his hands are big enough to cover the whole sides of the child's head.

Youichi, who was playing the game console Natsume gave each of the twins this afternoon, removed the headset he had on and said, "Why are you shouting, momma? Ruu is sleeping, you know." Natsume smirked.

"Honey, are you sure we didn't get together four years ago and then had amnesia?"

She kicked his leg.

"Momma! No kicking, remember!"

"You really are your Dad's own, sweetheart." Natsume ruffled Youichi's head and laughed heartily. He winked playfully at Mikan.

She on the other hand, was shooting daggers at him. She can't believe how he's having so much fun teasing her!

 _'And why do I suddenly feel like it was I who just recently joined this family?'_ she shook her head as she watch Youichi and Natsume discuss winning tactics for the kid's new game.

\--XOXO--

"I can't get it out of my mind. Why did you say that it will be easier if you introduce me as your wife?"

Mikan has just finished her bath and is currently sitting on top of Natsume's bed. Natsume meanwhile, is standing beside the bed, checking if the baby monitor is properly working since the twins are sleeping in the guest room beside theirs.

' _I need to redecorate that room into the kids' room immediately so that they will feel comfortable staying there.'_ He was deciding which interior designing firm he will give the important task to when Mikan suddenly pulled on his arm hard and he fell sideways onto the mattress.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"You were ignoring me! I asked you a very important," she emphasized,"question five minutes ago!"

"I am sorry honey, I was just thinking when we should renovate the twins' room. What was your question?"

He swear her eyes were so big it almost took up her whole face.

"Natsume, _honey_ ," she said gently as if talking to a young child. " You and I just became boyfriend and girlfriend about fourteen hours ago. I don't even know much about you, and you about me. We still have a long way to go before you can be certain that you want me and my kids to move in with you. And what more isn't it outrageous to be married to me this soon?"

Natsume looked hurt that Mikan almost regret what she said. But it is the truth and she had to lay it down to him.

"But I am certain that I want this. I have been certain since Thursday."

"Natsume! It's only Saturday! You know deep inside that you are rushing into this too fast. I don't want any of the four of us to get devastated beyond help if this fall apart. What if you realize that you don't want us anymore? What will happen to the kids? You are getting them too involved!"

He grabbed her arms in such a sudden motion she almost yelped. "Hey, take those back. That will never happen Mikan. I know this is too fast, this is not according to norm, nor is it logical from your or anyone's point of view. But to mine, it cannot be any more clearer than it is now. I swear on my life, I want this. I would rather lose everything else but not you and the twins."

He loosened his grip on her arms and then held her hands in his. He softly kissed both her palms and the back of her hands. He then kissed her left ring finger and let his lips linger on it longer. He lifted his head and gazed at her, his face was gentle but he had such a fierce look in his eyes.

 _'Is it determination? Or something else_?'

" **Sakura Mikan, will you marry me**?"

\--XOXO--


	10. Chapter 10: Cards On The Table

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 **Chapter 10: Cards On The Table**

Mikan's jaw dropped.

"Natsume-"

"Mikan, I am in love with you. I know that you're probably overwhelmed by all these, but I do. And I think that whatever circumstances we are in or how incredulous our love story is, all that matters is we are in love with each other. Are you in love with me?" he looked in her eyes searchingly. He pressed both her hands to his lips as he patiently wait for her response.

Mikan had asked herself the same question even before he did.

"I am."

He released the breath he's been holding.

"How do you know that you are?"

"I feel it. I just now that I am. But it confuses because these are all going too fast and then my fear for the worst keeps growing every time you do something wonderful for us. You know, for four years, you are the only person who has broken through the walls I've built around me and the twins. And for twenty six years, you are the only one who made me feel this burning emotion in my heart. I know this has to be love."

Natsume moved closer to her and and gave her a kiss on the lips. His lips felt so soft on hers and the kiss was so gentle that Mikan felt regret the moment he pulled away after a few seconds.

Because he knew their talk is not over yet.

"I know there is a ' _but_ '."

She took a deep breath and sighed, "But I am afraid. I am petrified of you realizing that you don't need this. That you'll soon realize that your once simple life will get complicated just because of me and the kids."

"Mikan, I have told you-"

She placed one finger on his lips, "But because I know that a person cannot decide when or where she or he will fall in love, I accepted that my feelings for you must be real. I stopped denying them yesterday when I agreed for us to be together. But marriage is a different matter. I will impact your life much more than you may have bargained for."

He looked at her with confusion in his face. "Mikan, I don't care what people will think about us. And I have already come up with the perfect solution for what I assume is worrying you."

"Natsume, because I love you and I seriously care for you, I am giving you a chance to think things through over, more carefully, this time before asking me again to marry you."

He was about to say something when she said in an almost inaudible voice,

"My real name is Yukihara Mikan."

His eyes widened and Mikan knew he realized what some of the complications she said earlier .

She continued,

"My parents are Yukihara Izumi and Azumi Yuka. I have an older brother, Tono. My brother and I have always been close but when I decided to leave our family, I've kept away from him, too. He's reached out to me countless times but I kept refusing him. Since I have an older brother, I believed that I will never be used as a business pawn. I have always dreamt of pursuing music so I entered Alice Music Academy right after high school. But after two terms, my parents pulled me out, sent me to America, and had me study Business and Finance. I obliged, thinking it is probably to help Tono-nii once he takes over our company. I graduated top in my class and even finished school earlier than supposed to, which pleased my parents. But then my parents proved again that they control my life when only two months after I returned to Japan, they announced to the media that I was engaged to be married to the heir of SGC, Serio Rei."

Natsume remained silent but his hold to Mikan's hand tightened a little. He remembered this because he was invited to the business dinner as well. Media clamored over the two powerful families and a month after that, an engagement party took place. He did not attend that party because he went to London and stayed there for two years for business.

"Tono and I were beyond furious with our parents. I mean, I do not even know that man. And Tono argued that he is taking over the reins of the family business so there is no need to use me by marrying me off to another powerful family. Obviously we lost the argument because the engagement took place and everyone who watched the news knew of it."

Mikan averted her eyes from Natsume's gaze and focused instead on a blank space on the wall. He held her chin and gently made her face him again. He kissed her on the nose and silently encouraged her to continue her story.

She swallowed before continuing, "Rei and I would go on dates, trying to learn more about each other. After about three months, I've learned to enjoy his company and even learned to trust him. You see I have never gone out with anyone before. My parents won't let me and having an overprotective brother doesn't help either so I can't date anyone even in secret."

She felt Natsume touch her cheek and she realized she was crying. He got up and returned holding a box of tissues. He wiped her cheeks and she looked at his angelic face.

' _This is it'_

She took another deep breath, "One day, I just woke up and my body ached all over. My head felt like it was being hammered and will break into pieces."

Natsume froze and stared at Mikan's eyes. He already know what she's going to say and he is trying his best to stay calm as to not scare Mikan from finishing her story. He knew that she needs to get all of these out of her. He held one of her hands and used his other hand to wipe the constant flow of tears down her cheeks.

"Servants came inside the room and tended over me. When I asked them, they said that I was in Rei's room and that their master asked them to prepare me for the day. I was at loss for words; I was in too deep of a shock that I can't even scream or get angry. I can't remember anything from the previous night except that we were having dinner at a fancy restaurant. Rei came in after two hours or so and acted like a loving husband. He kissed me and asked me what I'd like to have for lunch since I have _obviously_ overslept." she laughed dryly.

"I guess that's when something inside me finally snapped. I slapped him hard and scratched his face. He yelled back and hit me. I accused him of rape and he you know what his answer was?"

Natsume remained silent. Afraid that he might lose control of his anger.

"He said it _wasn't rape_ because I am his fiance and we will be married anyway in three months. And that he had our parents' consent to take my _virginity_ away." she spat out the word. "He said it like everything he did was a natural thing to do. He even told me with so much pride in his voice how he added something in my wine so that I will get drunk easily."

Her tears had finally stopped and Natsume reached for her other hand.

"When I told my family what happened, imagine how I felt when only my brother comforted me. Tono-nii was murderous and he almost broke every vase in my mom's study when my parents refused to take the matter to the police and to the court. They said that we are bound to get married soon anyway so it shouldn't be a big deal. We couldn't believe it. I remembering feeling lightheaded then Tono-nii lifted me up and carried me out of the study and upstairs to his room. He asked one of his trusted lady-doctor-friend, Kaho-san, to perform different tests on me to check the drug in my bloodstream." she swallowed, "I even went through the _rape kit_." She said in a softer voice. She shook her head and cleared her throat before continuing,

"They tended my wounds over the next few days. My face was pretty swollen after Rei has hit both my cheeks and I have a lot of bruises in some parts of my body. I also continued to stay in Tono-nii's room because I know that if I am with him, I will be safe from our parents and Rei."

She looked up at the ceiling and tried to fight back a new batch of tears. Natsume squeezed her hands and she forced herself to look back at his face and allowed the tears to flow.

"After a month, the three of us found out that I was pregnant. Although I did not want the child nor do I love its father, I still refused to have abortion. Tono-nii respected my decision but wanted to send me to any country I want to and stay there for the meantime while he try to formulate a plan on how to break my engagement. I agreed. On my second month of pregnancy, just a month before the wedding, I was downtown trying to cheer myself up by looking for baby things. Little did I know that Rei had a long-time girlfriend who is madly in love with him. She's been following me and when I was near the subway entry way, she pushed me down the stairs before running away. The next thing I know, I was in a hospital with Tono-nii and Kaho-san beside me. I have lost my baby."

Natsume couldn't take it in anymore, "Mikan." Then he cradled her in his arms. She cried in his chest and he kept kissing her forehead. "I'm here honey, I'm here."

Mikan hasn't cried in someone's arms for a long time and she felt a dam break down inside her.

 _She let out all the tears she's been holding back just so she can tell him her story._

 _She cried out all the tears she kept bottled up in order to keep her kids from seeing her sad._

 _She cried, remembering how she was raped, got pregnant, and then lost her child_.

 _She cried, realizing again how it pains her to stay away from her only family, Tono-nii._

 _She cried, because now that he knew her deepest and darkest secrets, Natsume will definitely retract his proposal. He might even break up with her now_.

Mikan cried her heart out on her and Natsume's first, and maybe last, night together.

\--XOXO--

They were lying on the bed facing each other, with Natsume's arm draped over Mikan's waist. He pressed her nearer to him until their noses almost touch.

"Are you feeling better? Your eyes must be hurting. Did the cold towel help? Do you want me to prepare one again?"

"I'm alright. In fact I think I have never felt better. It's been years since I cried like that. Although I am sorry I ruined your shirt."

He kissed her nose. "Did not matter at all."

Mikan closed her eyes and sighed in contentment as she felt warmth emitting from his body. She hugged him and continued with her story,

"Tono-nii had enough of my misfortunes. While I was in the hospital, I learned from Kaho-san that on the day I was confined to the hospital, Tono-nii called for private meeting with our parents and the Serios including Rei. He showed them the medical records of my being drugged, raped, and pregnant. That is when I realized why he had Kaho performed those tests to me. He never planned to let it all go. He also told them that he already had the police investigate my accident and ordered them to find the culprit who pushed me and made me lose the baby. He told them that if the criminal is in some way involved with any of the Serios, he will definitely make all of them pay. The Serios and my parents were outraged that Tono-nii was threatening the Serios but he kept his stand. He also told them that the engagement is now null and if any of them refuse, he will sue Rei of rape and have the media know of it. That got all of them to shut up and agree to everything Tono-nii demanded. The following day, both families held a press conference regarding the engagement and as soon as I was discharged from the hospital, I went overseas as Tono-nii originally planned. He thought it will be best for me to get away from the media circus for a while."

"Honey, we can continue this tomorrow. I know you are exhausted. It is almost 4 in the morning. What time do the kids usually wake up?" he placed her head on his shoulder and arranged the blanket to cover her properly as she snuggled closer to him.

"They usually wake up at 6 but since they slept late last night, I guess they will wake up around 8. Don't worry, I'll take a nap in the afternoon before I leave for my gig. Are you sure you don't want to know everything right now?"

"As much as I want to know every little thing about you, Mikan, I would rather that you rest first. We will continue this in the morning. Alright? Now, go to sleep please."

She closed her eyes and Natsume can feel her soft lashes on his skin.

"Natsume?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Now that you know who I am and you've also learned part of my past, do you -"

"Yes Mikan." He pressed her tighter against him, "I still do and I did not even falter once. I want us to get married, and as soon as possible. I have just learned a lot of things about you so your argument that we don't know anything about each other is not valid anymore. You know, I love you so much more right now compared from two hours ago."

She turned up to face him and asked, "Really?"

"Really. Now please go to sleep sweetheart. You have been through a lot today. I love you Mikan. Sweet dreams."

He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, and finally, her lips. It was a short kiss but the two of them has put in their true feelings in that kiss that when they parted, they gave each other a meaningful smile. They settled back to each other's arms and fell into deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: In Too Deep

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 _Thank you to @Arise and Awaken for a wonderful and very thoughtful review! I do not want to force readers to leave a review, I mean I already feel happy whenever I see the follow/faves tags and even the story views in the traffic stats, but when you guys leave one, maaaan, it feels great! Thank you very much!_

 _Again, thank you very much for the follow and fave tags! You guys rock. (-_~)_v_

 **Chapter 11: In Too Deep**

"Momma, wake up! Breakfast is ready and there is a looooooot!"

"Momma, I'm hungry. Wake up please!"

Mikan opened her eyes to see the twins faces almost touching hers. She laughed when she saw the impatience reflected in their identical faces and pulled them closer to her to give them a morning hug. The twins giggled and kissed her on each cheek.

"Good morning munchkins! I'm sorry I overslept. What did Dad prepare for breakfast?" "A lot, momma! Like this, momma!" they were making exaggerated gestures as they got up from bed. Mikan excused herself and went to the bathroom first to wash her face and comb her hair. She sighed in relief when she saw that her eyes were only a bit swollen, maybe the kids won't notice it at all anyway.

"Alright munchkins, let's go downstairs to Dad."

She watched with amusement as the twins ran on the hallway and hurriedly down the stairs "BE CAREFUL! HOLD ONTO THE RAILINGS!" "YES MOMMA!". ' _They act like they've been living in this penthouse for years_ '.

"Good morning, momma. Did you sleep well?" Natsume walked towards her and gave her a kiss. "Yes I did Dad. How about you? And what time did you wake up? You should've woken me up too."

"It's okay, I had the best sleep I've had for weeks. I usually just sleep for 3 hours because of work you know. Anyway, the kids woke up around half past 8 and I went over to their room as soon as I heard them talking over the baby monitor. Then we ordered breakfast and decided to wake you up only as soon as the food arrives."

Mikan froze when she saw the breakfast spread on the enormous dining table. She had a feeling the twins were given the freedom to choose _everything_ they want from the hotel's breakfast menu. She stared at the chocolate pancakes, chocolate waffles, chocolate pastries, chocolate puddings, a basket of different bread, and a platter of fruits.

Thank goodness there is a pot of fresh coffee. ' _At least Natsume didn't forget about us, huh.'_

"How can we finish all these? Natsume!!!!!" he gave her a nonchalant look.

Sighing for the nth time since she woke up, Mikan helped the kids get on their high chairs. _Wait, high chairs_?

"Dad, why do you have _two high chairs_ in your bachelor's pad? Do you normally have kids go over here?"

"No, of course not. I had Joe purchase basic items for the kids yesterday. Like these chairs, the pillows and blankets in the limousine, and some toys. I thought that we can buy the rest of their stuffs together tomorrow."

She gave him an exasperated look. "You really get things done your way, eh?"

"But of course, sweetheart. All Hyuugas do. And soon the kids will learn about that too." he winked at her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"WE'RE HUNGRY. Can we eat now, mom? Dad?" the kids whined.

"Alright, alright."

\--XOXO--

"So what do you want to do today?" Natsume asked Mikan while twirling a few strands of her hair with his fingers. They've finished their hearty breakfast a little past 10 and they were currently lounging at the living room. Mikan was lying on the couch with her head on Natsume's lap as he review some business reports. The kids were on the floor a few feet from where they were and were playing with the lego blocks Uncle Shin and Uncle Joe gave them.

"We don't have to do anything. You need to do some work anyway plus I have to go to the bar later. We can just stay here." Mikan said as she repositioned herself so she can encircle her arms around Natsume's waist.

He chuckled at her actions and put down the papers he was holding. He hoisted her up to his lap and held her in his arms. "I own the company Mikan. I can do everything in my own time. How about we go the mall right now and do some baby stuff shopping." Mikan's face reddened and he burst out laughing, "I meant for the _twins_ , honey. But if you want, we can buy _whatever_ is in your mind right now." he wagged his eyebrows and Mikan's blush deepened.

"Muo~~~Natsume! Shut up!" she hid her face in the crook of his neck. He hugged her tighter as he continue to laugh.

"So how about it? The kids need some stuff."

"There is no need for that. We'll be going home tonight anyway." she said on his neck.

"Oh no, you are not. You will be staying here until I say so." he gently removed her face from his neck and looked at her. "Mikan, I want us to live together. Did you forget that?" he said in a serious voice.

"Natsume, are you sure? You do know how big a step that is right? I mean we can still see each other as often as you want, we don't have to move in together right now."

"Why do we need to separate every day when we can just stay together? It doesn't make sense."

"You are the most stubborn person I've ever come across with."

"And you are the most beautiful I've ever come across with. And the most adorable. And the sexiest. And the softest. And I find your scent intoxicating.." He nuzzled the side of her neck and suckled on a patch of her skin. His warm, wet mouth sent chills down her spine and she let out a soft gasp as she encircled her arms on his neck and pressed herself closer to him. She took in his scent and leaned over to nibble on his earlobe when,

 _ **CRASH**_

"YOU-NII!!!" Ruu yelled, "Look at what you did! I told you it is already too high!"

"It was not my fault Ruu and you should not shout at me. I am older than you!"

" _Momma_!" Ruu cried out.

" _Dad_!" Youichi cried at the same time.

The two adults disentangled themselves from each other, all flustered since they have both forgotten that the twins were in the same room.

"Kids, don't fight. Ruu-chan, don't yell at your brother. He is older than you and he always look after you, remember? You-chan, listen to your brother's opinions, maybe he sees some things that you don't , alright? Now apologize to each other and make up." Mikan reprimanded the twins. The twins pouted but said _"I'm sorry."_ then shook hands to show their momma that they made up.

"So, do you still want to have another baby right now?" she teased Natsume.

"Yep." he said, popping the 'P' "We just have to tire them out the whole day so we can have a lot of sexy time once they've fallen asleep." pulling Mikan back into his chest and kissing her on the lips.

"Natsume! Stop it. Come on, I have to give them a bath first before we can go out."

"So you agree to moving in here with me?"

"Eh, maybe you are right about the twins' room. I mean we can stay over on weekends if you want us to."

Natsume smirked at her. "Only weekends? You wish, honey."

\--XOXO--

Natsume was carrying Ruu with his right arm and holding Youichi's hand with his left hand while Mikan was checking a toddler's stroller. Natsume wanted to buy them a stroller each because he plan to bring them to trips and after being with them for a few days, he noticed that Ruu seem to get tired easily. Mikan told him that the while both twins suffer from asthma, Ruu tends to get sick more often than Youichi. Ruu's immune system is weaker compared to his twin and he gets tired easily, catch common virus, and get fever more frequently.

This bothered Natsume hence, here they are, in the children's section at Crimson mall, looking for things that the boys might need. Although he owns the whole place, he hasn't been here in this part of the mall even during its opening ceremony. And right now, because of his attachment to the boys, he was easily getting distracted by the different items he wanted to purchase for them.

He took a cart and placed Youichi inside, making the twins giggle. ' _Hm. I just realized it is my first time to shop with a cart. So this is how it feels like.'_

But Joe stepped in and took the cart from Natsume. "Let me do this, boss. It will be easier for you to look at different items to purchase." Natsume agreed and asked Youichi if he wanted to get down from the cart. He shook his head and gave Joe a high five. ' _So he has Joe wrapped around his tiny finger too._ ' Natsume glanced at Shin. Shin gave him a smirk and nodded in agreement, understanding what his boss was thinking then.

"Boss, do you want me to carry Ruu-chan for you?"

Natsume looked questioningly at Ruu and the boy shook his head. Ruu told Shin softly, "Thank you Uncle Shin but I want to be carried by Dad for now." and he clung tighter to Natsume's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. Natsume almost melted at the boy's affection.

"As you wish, Ruu-chan. Just tell me if you need anything, alright?" Ruu nodded and smiled at Shin.

Mikan strode over to Natsume's side and said in a strict voice,

"Dad. Don't buy anything without consulting me." Mikan went further in the store to check another stroller that the sales clerk wanted to show her. She has this gut feeling that Natsume's itching to buy everything in the store that says _'for children four years old and above_ '.

Natsume rolled his eyes as soon as Mikan had her back at him and walked outside the shop. He told Joe to follow Mikan wherever she goes and Youichi gave him a salute, saying they will watch over his momma for him.

As Natsume strolled outside, trying to decide which store to go next, he heard someone call him,

"Hey Natsume! Man, what have you been up to? You did not return my call last Thursday!"

He turned around to see his friend and business partner who is currently with his very pregnant wife.

"Hey Koko, Sumire. What are you guys doing here?"

Koko and Sumire was eyeing the child in Natsume's arms. Ruu is the shy one between the twins so he kept his face hidden at the base of Natsume's neck. Natsume knew of this so he whispered softly to the kid's ear that they were _Dad's friends_ and it is alright for Ruu to talk to them.

Ruu lifted his head and turned to look at the two strangers. His innocent amber eyes, peaked with curiosity, stared back at Koko and Sumire.

Sumire gasped, "What a beautiful child! Hello angel, my name is Sumire. And this man beside me is Koko. What is your name?"

Ruu looked up at Natsume and Natsume gave him a nod. Ruu faced the other adults again and said shyly, "Hello. My name is Sakura Ruuichi."

Natsume mentally slapped himself. _'I need to teach them that their surname is Hyuuga now.'_

"Sakura? Who is this child, Natsume?" Sumire asked.

But before Natsume can answer,

"My momma's name is Sakura Mikan and my Dad's name is Natsume. I have a brother named Sakura Youichi. I have one Aunt, she is Auntie Hotaru. And I have uncles too, there is Uncle Tsubasa, Uncle Shin, and Uncle Joe." Ruu answered Sumire in a proud, and surprisingly louder, voice.

Natsume laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "That's right, sweetheart! Wow, I think I can see Uncle Shin crying happily behind us. Why don't you go give him a hug as I talk to Dad's friends for a few minutes? Is that alright with you, baby?"

"Okay Dad. But don't take too long okay. I want you to carry me the whole day today." he pouted cutely before he reached out for his Uncle Shin to carry him. Natsume shot Koko and Sumire a glare as soon as Ruu couldn't see his face and signaled them to come closer so he can speak to them in private. Natsume then gave Shin a look and he walked a few feet away from them, pointing at different things to Ruu in order to distract him.

"What's going on Natsume? When did you get married to a Sakura Mikan and then have a kid? How old is he anyway? You kept this woman, your marriage, and your kid from us for how many years?" Koko bombarded his childhood friend with questions.

"I'll tell you guys later about it. I don't have the time now as you can see, I am busy with my family." He lashed out at Koko. He knew Koko has a right to demand answers since he, Ruka, and Kitsuneme has been friends since they were toddlers. But he doesn't have the time right now to explain everything, plus he is annoyed at them for disrupting his time with Mikan and the boys.

"Natsume! What the hell is up with you!" Sumire shrieked.

"Quiet." Natsume's cold voice made the couple shudder. They know he's trying to control his annoyance towards them right now. If they weren't his close friends, they would've probably been taken out by the mall's security three minutes ago. "I said I don't have the time now. But _I_ _will introduce_ you to them, just don't ask any stupid questions. If you confuse the kids any further, I swear, I'll make you regret it."

"Wait. _Kids_? It's not just that one?" Sumire asked unbelievingly.

"Are you going to do as I say or shall I ask you to leave immediately before Mikan and Youichi arrive?"

"We'll do as you say, we'll do as you say!" Koko and Sumire answered back quickly. They want to meet the woman who miraculously tied their friend down. And she made him into a good, caring, and doting father too. ' _This is the cold Natsume Hyuuga we are talking about; the one who never shows any emotions to the people outside his circle except anger, hostility, and indifference. This woman has made an amazing feat indeed!'_

The three of them walked over to where Shin and Ruu was and Natsume reached over to carry Ruu again. "Wow, Dad, that was quick!" he giggled and hugged his neck.

"Because I promised you."

Koko and Sumire almost ' _aaaawwwed_ ' loudly. ' _Amazing_!' They were totally enjoying watching Natsume act like a normal person for once, and not like some ice sculpture. The couple exchanged each other a knowing look.

"Hey dad, we bought the kids' strollers already. Shall we go?" a melodious voice said and both Koko and Sumire whipped their neck to see who she was.

A slender woman, standing about 5'5", with beautiful long auburn hair falling into soft waves down to the middle of hair back, was walking gracefully towards them while pushing one navy blue stroller. She was followed by one of Natsume's trusted bodyguards, Joe, who was also pushing a similar stroller, with another young boy who looked exactly as the one they met prior, sitting inside it.

"Dad! I have my own car, look!"

"Yes you do, munchkin! That look so cool, and it's black like Batman's." Natsume gave the stroller an appreciative look and then gave the young boy a thumbs up "Yep, Dad approves!"

Mikan finally noticed that the two people she saw earlier from afar was standing close to Natsume. She thought a while ago that they were just some shoppers looking around.

"Oh, I am sorry I did not know you were with your friends. Did we interrupt anything?" she gave them an apologetic bow and Youichi copied his mother and bowed too.

 _'These kids are amazing_!' Koko thought. Even without knowing the story, he immediately approve of Mikan for his friend.

"Oh no, no, you did not interrupt anything! It was actually us who interrupted your family time so there is no need to bow." Sumire waved her hand and gave a slight bow too. She gave Mikan a sincere smile and introduced herself and Koko.

"I am Yume Sumire and this is my husband, Koko. We were just looking around to buy some stuffs for our baby," she patted her stomach lovingly, "and we saw our best friend over here so we said hi. And we got lucky enough to meet you and your beautiful children!" Koko nodded in agreement. He gave Mikan a big smile and waved at the new kid.

Mikan walked nearer and Sumire noted that the boys obviously got their beautiful amber eyes from Mikan. Her eyes were shining with genuine sincerity and Sumire immediately took a liking in this woman. Mikan offered her hand to Sumire and then to Koko. "I am Sakura Mikan and these are my-" Natsume cleared his throat, " _and Natsume's_ children, Ruuichi and Youichi."

While his mother was talking, Youichi asked his uncle Joe to lift him off the stroller. He then walked confidently towards Sumire and Koko and held out his tiny hand, "Hello, I am Sakura Youichi and it is nice to meet our Dad's best friends."

Natsume gave Mikan an annoyed look and she knew it's because of the boys' surname. She rolled her eyes at him. " _We need to discuss about this later_." Natsume mouthed to her silently.

Koko and Sumire gave the young boy an appreciative smile, shook his hand, and introduced themselves.

"Have you guys eaten lunch yet? It's almost 1 already!How about we eat together?" Sumire asked Mikan.

Mikan looked at Natsume and he turned to Ruu and Youichi. "What do you think kiddos?"

" _Spaghetti_." Ruu whispered in Natsume's ear.

"Ruu, don't be shy. Tell us what you want so I can check if I want it too." Youichi pulled on his brother's leg. Mikan laughed and bent down to pick up Youichi so he can talk to his twin on the same level.

"I told dad I want spaghetti, okay." Ruu told his brother then hid his face again in Natsume's neck.

" _Mou_ ~~~ Ruu, you're in your antsy mood again are you? Alright, momma, dad, I want spaghetti too. But is that alright with Auntie Sumire and Uncle Koko?"

"Of course it is! I love spaghetti!" Sumire clapped her hands. Then she walked over to Mikan's and whispered "Can you please choose the restaurant for us so that we can be certain that the kids will like it? Koko and I are kind of weak against kids, you know."

"Total spoilers, a hundred percent." Koko butted in.

Mikan looked at them and then at Natsume. "Now I know why you guys are friends."

\--XOXO--

"It was nice meeting you Mikan. Let's meet again soon, alright! We really enjoyed hanging out with you and the kids. I can't wait for our child to grow up and play with them." Sumire said as they separate ways after lunch.

"That would be lovely. And yes, I would also love to meet up again. Just give me a call anytime." Mikan told her new friend as she hugged her.

"Man, you've hit the gold mine here. Don't mess it up" Koko whispered to Natsume before saying his goodbye to everyone. Natsume shot him a menacing look and said "What the hell are you implying?"

"Tch-Tch, Don't say bad words, _Nattie_ , or the kids will copy you." Koko smirked at him and Natsume punched him on the arm.

"Dad, why did you hit Uncle Koko? Are you fighting? But I like Uncle Koko." Ruu was in his stroller and was looking at Natsume with sad eyes.

Natsume looked murderously at Koko and Koko held up his hands in surrender. He went over to Ruu and explained to him,

"Your dad was just joking around Ruu-chan. I teased him a little, that's why. But don't do the same to the people who tease you okay? Only adults can do that." Koko said and ruffled Ruu's hair. He smiled at the young boy and then to his twin before continuing, "And I like you too and also You-chan. We'll visit you at your home one of these days okay?"

"Alright! Goodbye Uncle Koko, Auntie Sumire! We'll see you again okay!" the twins happily waved at the two as they waved back and walked to the opposite direction.

Natsume placed his arm over Mikan's shoulder as she pushed Youichi's stroller. Shin was pushing Ruu's stroller and is walking in front of them as they all head towards the mall's pick up area where Joe will be waiting for them in the limousine.

"Dad?" Natsume heard Ruu call him.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you carry me?" Mikan was about to tell Ruu no but Natsume stopped her.

"You know he's just in one of his moods, Natsume. Sometimes we have to say no." she whispered to him with a disapproving look.

"This is nothing, Mikan. I can do this if he wants me to."

Natsume picked Ruu up from his stroller and rubbed his back gently while they walk. Ruu hugged his neck before falling asleep after a few minutes.

"This kid is in too deep, Dad. _Too deep_. I guess you really are already at the point of no return." Mikan whispered to him seriously. She strode past him and then walked beside Shin as Youichi excitedly told him about the different things he plan to build with the legos he and Joe gave the twins as presents.

Natsume felt Ruu's steady breathing and he gently pat his head and kissed his chubby left cheek, " _Who said Dad will run away?_ " he murmured to the young boy.


	12. Ch 12: The People Who Matter The Most

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 _Thank you very much for the follow and fave tags!_

 **Chapter 12: The People Who Matter The Most**

"So I heard that while I was in Hong Kong closing important deals for _our company_ , the _great Natsume Hyuuga_ decided to finally settle down and run a four member family."

It was Monday morning and Natsume called for Ruka, his best friend and also the Vice President of Hyuuga Inc., to have a private meeting with him in his office.

"So Yome talked huh."

( _A/N: Sorry I misspelled Koko and Sumire's surname in the previous chapter! It's supposed to be Yome, not Yume.)_

"When did you and the Finance Manager get married? And why the fucking hell did you not tell me? You've only known her for a week!"

"Unfortunately, we are not married yet. I just wanted to introduce her as my wife and her kids as mine too. And she still hasn't agreed to moving in with me either." Natsume leaned back on his chair and let out an exasperated sigh, oblivious to the fact that _that_ is not what Ruka was focused on about.

Ruka openly gaped at his best friend.

"Dude, you are missing the point here. What the fuck is going on? I do not understand all the fuck you're saying!"

"Will you stop saying ' _fuck_ ', damnit! I am always in the company of kids now, you know, and I am trying to refrain from cursing lately, especially that 'F' word." He remembered when Koko messed with him before.

" _THE 'F' WORD_?!" Ruka is at his ends wits. He can't believe how drastically Natsume has changed over just a few days.

"Ruka, is something wrong with your brains today?"

 _"With me?!_ " Ruka wanted to throw a punch on Natsume's face right now. He looked up the ceiling and pinched his nose bridge. "God Natsume, you've gotten more fucking difficult to talk to. And you're fucking making me act like Sumire. Even I am getting irrittated with my reactions."

Natsume just waved his hand at him dismissively.

"I'll let you meet them so you'll understand. Are you free tonight? You can join us for dinner."

Ruka plopped down onto the chair across Natsume. He didn't even realized he's been standing the whole time. He really did get to his nerves, that bastard.

"So, when did you and Mikan got together?"

"Friday."

"Like, three days ago?"

"Yes."

"And you've already asked her to move in with you?"

"Of course. I mean, I did ask her to move in with me but right after I asked her to marry me."

"Do you know how crazy this conversation sounds like?"

"No."

"Your parents seriously messed you up by spoiling you rotten."

"I believe they did excellent in raising me, thank you."

"Is there anything else that I need to know about the sudden existence of your love life?"

"Nah, I know you've read Mikan's file before handing it over to me, you prick. Oh, which design firm do you think should I pick to redecorate my guest room into the kids' room?"

"Would you like me to ask Rachel to bring us some tea so we can make this conversation as girly as possible?"

Natsume gave him the finger and Ruka threw a pen at him.

"Seriously, Natsume. What are you up to?"

"I have never wanted anything more than all these in my whole life."

"You haven't even been in a serious relationship before. The only girlfriend you've had that lasted more than three months was Luna and obviously, even if you had an on-off relationship for two years, you still weren't serious enough with her to even introduce her to the media nor to your family. After reminding you all that, my question is, how do you know this is different? _Why is Mikan different_?"

Natsume leaned forward and placed his arms on his desk and stared at Ruka with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I know I've only met her seven days ago but it felt as if I have known her all my life. When I met her kids, I felt as if I was fated to be their father, you know. And I know this is different, because do you know how we spent our first night together? She taught me who _she is_ , and not in a sexual manner the previous women, even Luna, used to do. Hell, I don't even know most of their surnames and age. I don't even know how Luna was in her high school days."

He let out a sigh and smiled.

 _'Whoa, Natsume doesn't smile. The Natsume Hyuuga only smirks.'_

"But it was like a different level with Mikan. Mikan talked and _I listened_. We shared emotions and exchanged thoughts. Then we literally just slept in each other's arms. Now you tell me if you think what I have right now with Mikan is different in comparison to the past relationships I've had since you know damn pretty well about each and every one of them."

Ruka was silent.

"And I trust that you know that I am truly happy right now. I expect you of all people, to know if I have changed for the better or for the worst. You know me better even than my parents, Ruka."

"But this is too fast."

"You think I haven't heard enough of that? Mikan isn't actually the same as the other women who would kill just to be with me." He leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes. "Although I wish she'll fall head over heels with me soon. I have up to _here_ with her _'this is too fast_ ' speeches."

Ruka laughed at this. "So do you think we can have dinner tonight? I am looking forward to meet your new family. I am still against all these and I still think you've gone fucking crazy but alright, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and meet them first before absolutely judging you."

Natsume leaned over to make a phone call.

"Good morning Hyuuga-sama, this is Rika. I will connect you to Ms. Mikan right now."

"Alright."

He put the call on speaker and Ruka tried not to laugh aloud. His friend is acting like a normal teenager and the odd thing is, he has never even been like this back when they were one.

"Good morning, Hyuuga-sama. What can I do for you?"

"Well, honey, you can say you love me right now."

"Is this call about work or are you just going to annoy me?"

Ruka snorted.

"But you left me alone yesterday, Mikan. Don't you miss me? Why did you have to go back to your place anyway." he whined.

' _Wait, he whined? The great Hyuuga doesn't whine_.' Ruka can't hold in his laughter anymore so he signaled to Natsume that he'll step out for a while.

Natsume threw a paper weight at him and he dodged easily.

"What was that?"

"Oh I threw a paperweight at Ruka because he's being an ass. Seriously, don't you miss me at all?"

"Alright, I do miss you okay? But we shouldn't be doing this during office hours, Natsume. And come on, you own this company. Do you see the irony?"

"Can you come up here right now?"

"Is this about work?"

"Well Ruka needs to talk with you."

"Mr. Nogi? Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Then she abruptly ended the call.

Natsume stared at the phone. Did she just dropped his call?

"Did she just do to the _Great Natsume_ what I think she did to the Great Natsume?"

"I told you she's the one." Natsume looked up at Ruka and smirked.

\--XOXO--

There was a beep then, "Hyuuga-sama, Ms. Sakura Mikan of Finance is here to see you."

"Always let her in, Rachel. I've told you that before."

"Yes, sir. I apologize."

As soon as Mikan closed the door behind her, she turned to face Natsume with an irritated look on her face,

"Natsume! That was uncalled for. You were rude for no reason at all."

"Yes, Natsume. You were rude."

That's when Mikan remembered that Ruka was in the room with them. She blushed and gave a slight bow towards him and greeted him politely. Ruka stood up and walked towards her to introduce himself properly.

"Alright, enough with the formalities. Honey, come over here and give me my morning kiss."

Mikan's blush deepened and she threw a look at him that can rival Natsume's famous deadly glare. Ruka laughed and Mikan smiled at him apologetically.

"I am sorry you have to hear that, Mr. Nogi. Apparently, my boss is an annoying pervert."

"Honey, come on get over here so we can start discussing things with Ruka.The sooner we start, the faster you can go back to your work. You would like that, correct?"

Mikan sighed and went over to where Natsume was sitting. She pinched him on his right arm before giving him a quick kiss on his right cheek. She kept her face down and tried to avoid Ruka's gaze as she walk away from Natsume to take a seat across from him, when he pulled her hand and reached for her waist then placed her over his lap.

"NATSUME! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Na-ah, Mikan. You have to stop swearing, right?"

"Natsume stop playing around when there are other people besides us _please_."she said as she grit her teeth.

"It's okay honey, Ruka knows. And that is why you are here, he wanted to know all about us and our situation. We've been best friends since we were kids so you don't have to be shy around him."

"That doesn't change the fact that this is still inappropriate, Natsume. We are in the office for crying out loud."

"Miss Mikan, don't stress about it anymore. I really don't mind. And I know Natsume will take it out on me later if you won't let him have his way simply because of me."

She smiled at him apologetically, "I am really sorry you have to witness this, and for us to discuss things with me in this utterly inappropriate position, my goodness. This man over here is much more difficult to deal with than my kids."

"And I am lucky to have you too, sweetheart." Natsume kissed her on the cheek,

"We won't stay over this weekend if you don't act proper from now on." he placed his head on her shoulder and whined softly so Ruka won't hear it. "Alright, apart from this sitting arrangement." she couldn't help but smile at how cute he was acting. ' _He's been hanging around the twins too much'_

"So what shall we discuss? I have tons of work to finish by today." she asked Natsume pointedly.

"I invited Ruka to join us for dinner tonight so he can get to know you better and at the same time, meet the twins."

"We are having dinner later?"

"Of course we will be having dinner together always, unless I am off on a business trip." he stated it as if it was common knowledge. She rolled her eyes.

Mikan faced Ruka and said, "Of course it would be our pleasure to have you join us for dinner later. I am sure the twins will be delighted to meet you. They have this weird thing about meeting Natsume's friends. You should have seen them trying to impress Mr. Yome last Saturday."

He laughed. "I am looking forward to meeting them. How old are your kids?"

"I told you Ruka, they are _our_ kids. Not just Mikan's anymore." Natsume interjected.

Mikan ignored him. "They just turned four last April."

"Please excuse my impudence but I just really need to know your answer on this. I heard that Natsume asked you to move in with him. Why wouldn't you? Won't it be better for the kids if all of you live together? They already accepted Natsume as their Dad, correct?"

Mikan tilted her head to one side and thought for a few seconds before deciding to answer him truthfully.

"I am afraid that if what we have right now won't work out and be just like some whirlwind romance, the ones who will suffer the biggest heartbreak will be the twins. I raised them up on my own, and they grew up thinking that I am the only parent they have. For four years, the only adults they trust and hence I can leave them with is my best friend, my cousin, and a few people at their daycare center. Apart from them, they rarely interact with other people. Even now, they will still ask permission from me or Natsume before they speak with someone they don't know. With all honesty, I am still stunned that it only took Natsume a few minutes for the kids to warm up to him, and just hours to accept and love him as if he is their real dad. I don't know what happened, but something just instantly clicked within the three of them. I couldn't be happier that the three of them has formed a magical relationship, but I still feel like everything is happening too fast; everyone is too happy with what they found right now, that one day we'll wake up and bam, this will just break into tiny pieces."

She turned to her side to look at Natsume who was staring solemnly at her while hugging her in his chest tightly, "If that happens, I am certain I wouldn't know how to live my life again but most likely, I will never open up my heart to any other man again. That, I can accept. I would prefer that actually. But what I cannot even try to imagine is how the twins would feel if the family they thought they finally have will be destroyed right in front of their eyes. It's just too much. That is what petrifies me down to my bones and the sole reason why I still cannot agree to the marriage and to living together under one roof as of this time. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you honey, alright? These are just my own demons. I promise I will fight them off." she kissed Natsume softly on the lips.

And that is when Ruka decided that Sakura Mikan is **absolutely** , _a hundred percent_ , **the one** for his best friend.

 _Definitely_.

He is willing to bet his life on it.

\--XOXO--

"Sweetheart, are you ready?" Natsume peeked inside Mikan's office.

"Give me a minute. I'll just double check on my things."

"Alright sweetheart. I'll wait in the hallway with Ruka." He closed the door behind him.

After a few minutes, Rika entered Mikan's room and was looking at her with wide eyes,

"Miss Mikan, uhm did Hyuuga-sama just called you ' _sweetheart_ '?"

 _'Oh shit. Natsume!_ '

She laughed before saying,

"Keep this between us first, alright?"

"OH MY GOSH! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! YOU ARE TOTALLY PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" Rika squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Hush Rika! I just said to keep it a secret!"

"Keep what a secret? What is going on Miss Sasaki?" Natsume appeared by the door again. This time he entered the room with Ruka behind him.

Rika bowed apologetically and excused herself. She waved goodbye to Mikan and signaled that her lips are sealed. Mikan just waved at her to just leave but she was smiling at her.

"She heard you call me sweetheart, you dummy."

"Did you just call me dummy?"

"Yes I did, dummy."

"Don't let the kids hear that or they'll think it's normal to call people that."

"Oh shut it, Natsume! And please, stop calling me endearments when we're in the office! People will know about us and they'll gossip!"

"I told you that I don't care."

"Honestly! You are so difficult!"

"Come on, the kids are waiting for us. We'll pick them up and go directly to the restaurant for dinner." Natsume took Mikan's purse and dragged her out of her office.

Ruka just followed them with an amused look in his face. Now he understand what Koko and Sumire was going on about. He has never seen Natsume act like this even in their teenage years. ' _So this is how the Great Natsume act when in love. This ought to be fun to watch._

\--XOXO--

"Momma! Dad!" The twins hollered as they ran across the small lawn of the day care center towards the gate where Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka was waiting for them.

"Munchkins! Did you wait long?" Mikan and Natsume bent down to give both twins a hug and carried one twin each.

"No we did not. Miss Nancy was telling a good story before you arrive momma." Youichi answered as he waved good bye to their teacher. Ruu copied his brother and waved good bye too, before turning to Natsume and said, "School was fun but I miss you Dad." he kissed his cheek before hugging his neck.

Ruka stared in shock.

Natsume looked over at Ruka and mouthed, _"I told you so."_

"It's alright now baby, momma and dad are here. You know you and your brother need to go to school, right? Just like momma and I need to go to the office. But then we will always be with each other again before the night comes. Every day, sweetie."

"I know dad. I just wish I can be with you the whole day. I just miss you."

Mikan widened her eyes and Natsume smirked at her above Ruu's head.

"Don't worry baby, we will make that happen."

Mikan cleared her throat,

"Ruu-chan, You-chan, look! We have one of Dad's best friends with us today! He will join us for dinner. Is that alright with you two?" Mikan tried to sound cheerful to hide the panic she was feeling a few seconds ago.

Both the twins turned to peek at the tall blond man standing right beside a red Ferrari F12.

The twins let out a loud " **WOW** Mister your red car is so cool!"

The adults laughed and Ruka walked closer to them and introduced himself.

Youchi was polite and business-like as usual, shaking Ruka's hand and telling him how happy he is to meet his dad's best friend. Ruka couldn't help but pinch his cheek right after shaking his hand.

"That was a firm handshake, buddy!"

On the other hand, Ruu opted to stay in Natsume's arms while he introduced himself and also offered to shook Ruka's hand. Ruka ruffled his hair and smiled kindly.

"I am glad Dad has good friends like you Uncle Ruka. Thank you." Ruu said softly before hiding again in Natsume's neck.

"Why don't we go have dinner now then afterwards, I can show the twins the inside of my car?" Ruka said,

"Hooray! I cannot wait!" Youichi was jumping with joy while Ruu was smiling happily at Ruka.

The family of four got in the limousine while Ruka followed behind them.

Ruka quickly called Natsume on his mobile and he answered immediately.

"You win Nattie. I support you. Fuck the suddenness of all these. You've hit the jackpot, you lucky jackass." Then he ended the call.

\--XOXO--

Everyone enjoyed dinner and Ruka quickly fell in love with the twins. He noticed the differences in their personalities, but both were witty, funny, affectionate, and very much polite. Ruu also kept clinging onto Natsume and Ruka knew that Mikan will soon need to give in to Natsume's insistence in living together. Or better yet, his proposal of marriage. A few hours ago, he was very much against all these but right now, he wanted to help Natsume to finally convince Mikan to just agree. Ruka know his best friend well enough to have faith in him that he will not break this family that he has finally gotten for himself.

While dessert was being served, his mobile buzzed and Ruka excused himself as he answered it while on the table,

"Yes, Hotaru?" Mikan glanced over him in surprise. "I am in Takashimaya having dinner with Natsume and his family. Oh, you are also here? Why don't we meet up and I'll introduce you to them. Alright, I'll see you in 5 minutes. Tell the maitre'd it's the reservation for Natsume."

As soon as he ended the call, Mikan was about to ask him who Hotaru was, but Ruu piped up,

"Ne, Uncle Ruka, we have an Auntie with the same name. Auntie Hotaru is as tall as momma and is very beautiful! But I think my momma is more beautiful, right You-nii?"

"Of course. Momma is the most beautiful in the whole universe." Youichi agreed proudly.

Mikan blushed and told her kids to stop it and keep it down. She apologized to Ruka but he dismissed it.

"You are very beautiful Mikan, don't apologize. Although, don't take it to heart if I say my Hotaru is more beautiful."

"Well I should be, dummy." A cold voice said and everyone turned to look at the doorway of the private room.

"Sweetheart-"

"Hotaru?!"

"Auntie Hotaru!"

( _Only Natsume turned to look but remained silent and uncaring.)_

The adults (except Natsume) looked at each other in surprise and was silent for a while except for the twins who ran and hug their beloved auntie.

"We miss you so much Auntie!"

"Why are you here? Did you come to see us?"

"Yes I did munchkins!" She hugged them both and they walked together to the table.

"So you got married to Hyuuga." She sent an icy look towards Natsume and he ignored her. Instead, he helped the kids to get back on their seats.

"Not yet married Imai, but soon to be. I wouldn't have guessed you are the twins most favorite and only auntie. They talk about you as if you weren't made of ice."

"And I never would have thought Mikan would fall for your" she saw the twins watching them and she put on a fake smile " _loving and caring ways_ , _Natsume_! So kiddos, is Natsume your dad now?" She asked them sweetly.

"Yes he is our dad, Auntie!" Youichi happily said.

"But he will be our dad for-e-ver, Auntie Hotaru. Why did you say the word ' _now_ '? Did you just make a mistake?" Ruu tilted his head as he stared in Hotaru's eyes.

' _Ooops_ ' Hotaru mentally slapped herself. She saw Natsume glaring at her as if daring her to say anything more to confuse the kids. ' _Whoa, so he is serious huh._ '

"I did make a mistake sweetheart. I wasn't finished yet, i was going to say _'is he your dad now and forever_ '?

"Yes he is!" Ruu cried happily as he try to get up from his seat and move over to Natsume's lap. Natsume arranged him comfortably on his lap and asked him what else he wanted to eat for dessert. Youichi left his seat and went over to Natsume as the three of them discuss about more ice cream. Joe then moved the empty chair beside Natsume closer to his boss and placed Youichi on it so that all three of them can huddle more comfortably behind the dessert menu.

Mikan gave Hotaru a look that says _'I told you so.'_

"Yep, in too deep, Mikan. In too deep." Hotaru concluded before leaning over to eat the rest of Ruka's dessert.

\--XOXO--

"I didn't know you and Ruka are dating." Mikan complained to her best friend.

After ordering whatever ice cream they want, the kids were so full that they fell asleep while eating. Youichi who was sitting on his own chair, fell asleep while holding a spoon. On the other hand, Ruu, who was being fed by Natsume, suddenly fell asleep on his chest. Natsume's two bodyguards who has grown fond of the twins, came prepared and placed their noise-cancelling headsets over their ears so that they won't be disturbed while the adults carry on their conversations.

"Well the last time we talked, you and this bastard over here are just dating. And now here we are, three days after our talk, and you are married already."

"Imai, don't you dare call me that when the kids are awake and even when they are asleep but don't have their headsets on."

"Whatever you bastard."

"Stop acting like kids." Ruka said in a tired voice.

"I didn't know you guys all knew each other."

"We actually grew up together until Hotaru moved to the States to go to college." Ruka informed Mikan.

"I did not see the need for you to know that I know these guys. I did not even want you to know them."

Natsume rolled his eyes at Hotaru. He then told Mikan to move over to the again empty seat beside him because Youichi is now currently sleeping in Mikan's arms. She obliged and Natsume placed his other arm over her shoulders. Without Mikan seeing, he leaned back a little and stuck his tongue a little bit to Hotaru.

"Why you little motherfu-"

"Hotaru, stop it. What if the kids suddenly wake up and removed the headset without us noticing! And Natsume, please stop antagonizing Hotaru!"

"Alright, alright." But she gave Natsume the finger and this time it was Ruka who stopped the two immature adults.

"Why don't we go now? It would be better if the twins can settle down comfortably on their own beds. It's almost 8 anyway."

"Alright, let's go home." Mikan was about to stand up when Natsume held her down,

"Which home? Can you please stay at my place tonight?"

"Sweetie, I don't have our stuffs so we can't stay over."

"Then let's go to your place to get your and the kids' things then head back to my place to sleep."

"Did that make any sense in your head when you thought about it?"

"Why do you need to make things complicated? Why not just live at the bastard's place?" Everyone, including Shin and Joe, gawked at Hotaru.

"Did you just sided with Natsume? Are you feeling alright, honey?" Ruka asked his girlfriend.

"I am not siding with that jackass. I actually do not plan to side with either of these two dummies. I am only thinking of what is and will be the best for my two godchildren. It is obvious that they want to be with Hyuuga. Although I do not understand why." she said flatly.

"Actually, that what I was thinking a while ago at the daycare center. Ruu seemed to have a sad aura around him and he kept glancing up at Natsume's face. He didn't even want to sit on his own chair, he wanted to stay near him as possible."

Mikan took a deep breath and placed her head on Natsume's shoulder as she stare at her bestfriend. "What do you think, Hotaru? You are the only person who has ever helped me raise the twins until Natsume came along. You knew them, loved them, cried for them, and cared for them since they were just six months old. Do you think I will do the right thing by letting us live together with Natsume, who we've just met a few days ago? Am I not being selfish and placing the twins' best interest aside?"

Hotaru got up and went over to where Mikan was sitting. She sat down on the chair next to her and looked directly in her eyes.

"I honestly hate Hyuuga with all my guts but I know him enough to believe that he wouldn't be doing all these and be offering you so much more if he doesn't love you and the twins. He is worth taking the risk, Mikan. And the twins adore him. I have finally witnessed with my own eyes. Go take that leap, sweetie. I have your back, I promise." She gave Mikan a tight hug. And then she gave Natsume a murderous look while mouthing the words " _Believe me, I'll kill you."_

"Thank you, Hotaru. I love you."

"And I love you, Mikan."

She released her and Mikan turned to face Natsume.

Natsume then caught his breath when he saw how her face has finally lost traces of worry and fear, and how she was wearing her sweetest smile; her beautiful eyes were shining happily as she finally said the words he's been longing to hear her say,

" **Alright** , **let's live together, Natsume**."


	13. Chapter 13: Another Step Forward

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 _Oh my, thank you for the heartwarming reviews, @Arise and Awaken and @Park Minhe ! (-_~)_

 _You guys are making me look forward to your reviews every time. I find them insightful and very much inspiring. So if you don't mind, please do keep on sending me your views/opinions/critiques on my story._

 _Oh and I kind of try my best to make quicker updates whenever I see an increase in tags and when there are new reviews posted since, I dunno, it just seem the best way to express my gratitude 'coz people are enjoying my story. (-_~)_v_

 _Oh and if it helps, you guys obviously know that I've borrowed Youichi here from Gakuen Alice. But if there aren't any Daa! Daa! Daa! fans here, well that's where I idealized Ruu (made it 'Ruuichi' to match You-chan's lol) from. Both are totally adorable, huh._

 _Thank you very much for the follow and fave tags!_

Warning: Lemons ahead!

 **Chapter 13: Another Step Forward**

It has been a week since Mikan and the twins moved into Natsume's penthouse in one of the most prestigious hotels in Shibuya. Natsume actually insisted to look for a house where the kids will have a bigger place to move around in, but Mikan convinced him to not rush into that yet. She pointed out that there are many things they must take into account if they were to purchase a house. One of these is that the twins' future school should not be too far from home since the twins health, especially Ruu's, is not always at its best.

[ ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Tuesday, the next morning after their dinner with Ruka and Hotaru.]_**

"I told you that we need things to consider! Don't act rashly! The twins will start real school by mid next year!"

"Then we'll just buy another house." Natsume said dismissively.

"And move again? Natsume, the kids shouldn't be frequently changing what they consider ' _home_ '. They are still at the tender age wherein everything they see, feel, and experience can make a huge impact on how they'll turn out to be as adults."

"They're my children so of course, no matter what, they will turn out excellent."

"Do I look like I initially intended to have this serious conversation with your ego?"

"Alright, alright. But I did mean what I say. They're my kids so they certainly will turn out more than just fine. They will be excellent! One of them might even be the Prime Minister of Japan! Or maybe-- _pffft_!"

Mikan pinched Natsume's lips together with her fingers. Natsume's eyes widened in surprise. This woman definitely have guts and it is _fucking turning him on_ right now. "Would you just shut up? We still have many things to discuss and make decisions on immediately."

Natsume then snaked his arms around Mikan's tiny waist, sliding down to cup her glutes and then pressing her hard to him. "Alright, I'll shut up. But you know I meant everything seriously. The twins will turn out great just because you are their momma and they are of the Hyuugas."

"Natsume, we are in your office. Stop playing around." She tried to wriggle out of his embrace but failed. She can feel her cheeks warming up.

"Honey, no one will dare to interrupt us. Well, only Ruka will do that but I don't care anyway." He leaned down to kiss one side of her neck. "I love it when you let your hair down, but I also love it when you tie it into a bun like now. Your exposed neck just makes me want to do _the nasty_ to you, Mikan." His warm breath on her skin sends goosebumps all over her body and just the way he says her name, ' _oh damnit, I'm losing focus. Mikan, you bag of raging hormones.'_

"Natsume….. honey, we are in your office and it's only 3 o'clock. I need to get back to work." She's getting lightheaded because of what Natsume's doing to her body.

He went further down and kissed the base of her neck. She bit her lower lip to keep from moaning loudly as she lift her head a bit so that Natsume can kiss her easier down to her chest.

Natsume saw her bit her lip as she closed her eyes and lifted her head. He placed his hands on both side of her waist and lifted her off the chair and placed her on the edge of his table, facing the huge glass window behind him. He continued to suck and lick on the skin just below her clavicle as he unbuttoned her blouse all the way to the bottom.

She let out a soft moan and he held one hand on her nape as he crush his lips into hers and kissed her with all the passion that's been building inside him. She kissed back hungrily and then pressed his head closer to hers, making sure that she takes control of the kiss. Natsume lost all the restraints he's been trying to keep and he let one hand push her skirt up to her waist and forcedly opened her long, well-toned legs wide as he placed himself in between her.

He moved away from her for a few minutes and took his sweet time to admire Mikan's glorious almost-naked body. Almost, because she actually still has her crisp white blouse on ( _although it was now unbuttoned and very much open, teasing him with a spectacular view of her nude-colored lacy bra)_ and striped knee-length pencil skirt with a slit that goes up to her mid thighs _(and, now is bunched up on her waist)._

Natsume felt intoxicated as he bask in her beautiful form as she sit atop his desk right in front of him; her previous perfect bun now a little loose with some tendrils falling softly on her face. Her lips were almost red and looked deliciously swollen from their passionate kissing a few moments ago. Her usual clear and bright amber eyes had darkened and appeared a bit hazy as she stare deep in his eyes.

Mikan suddenly pulled his tie and kissed him fiercely as she pulled him closer using her legs. Natsume let out a low groan inside her mouth when he felt the tips of her four-inch heels pressed on his hamstrings ' _Damn it that was fucking hot!'_

He then placed the palms of his hands on her inner thighs and slid it further in, sliding it in faster while pressing down, then suddenly sliding it back to her knees in a slower motion, teasing her badly as he kissed the exposed part of the top of her left breast. Natsume stared appreciatively at her smooth breast that looks like it would burst out of the lacy garment any moment. He sucked on it hard and then gently bit on it. Mikan moaned his name loudly and gripped his hair at the back of his head. He reached at her back to unclasp her bra -

~ **RING~~RING~~RING** ~ (then silence)

Mikan opened her eyes and loosened her hold on Natsume's hair. She straightened up and tried to fix herself up as quickly as she can.

Natsume on the other hand, has placed his head on top of her bare thighs, muttering incoherently, which Mikan guessed must be a long string of profanities. She giggled and bent down to kiss the top of his head.

"Get up sweetheart. Don't worry, we can continue this later, you know." She held the sides of his head and forced him to look at her. She laughed when she saw the anger and annoyance in his eyes.

"Aw, you look so cute honey. Why don't you go and check who was calling your mobile just now and then I'll make it up to you tonight. At home. In our bed. For hours." she whispered in his lips before kissing him softly and then tugging his lower lip roughly before standing up from the table. She tucked her blouse back in her now properly-worn skirt and checked her reflection on the glass window of Natsume's huge office.

"Wow, we made out like a couple of teenagers on top of one of the highest buildings here in Shinjuku and right in front of its many floor-to-ceiling glass windows. I can't believe I just did something as outrageous as that. I've never done anything as naughty as this!" She giggled and then faced Natsume with a thousand-megawatt smile.

Natsume hasn't spoken anything to her and she stepped forward to him and asked him if he was alright.

"Mikan, that was the first time we've made out and almost did it and we were rudely interrupted. How can I be alright?"

Her laughter was such music to his ears that he can't help but smile. He pulled her on his lap and murmured in her neck,

"We're living together and yet _we haven't done it yet_." He whined and she continued to laugh. "I haven't even seen your naked breasts yet."

"Do you want me to show them to you right now?" She said softly while unbuttoning the first button of her blouse.

Natsume gulped and nodded quickly.

Mikan was trying hard not to laugh as she kept a seductive face and was slowly unbuttoning the third button now,

~~ **BUZZ** ~~

"DID I NOT TELL YOU TO NOT INTERRUPT ME?"

Mikan believed that the poor intercom suffered some internal damages due to Natsume's immense strength.

She faced the window so that he won't notice her smile as she quickly buttoned up her blouse again and then stood up to sit herself properly on the chair across his desk. He frowned at her and motioned her to return to his lap.

' _No_ ' she mouthed at him.

' _Yes_ ' he mouthed back and made a kissing face.

She laughed again.

"I am really sorry but Elise has phoned in to inform us that Mr. Takahashi will be arriving here to see you at exactly 4:15."

 _'Oh!_ ' Mikan stood up to take her leave but Natsume shook his head.

"Alright." Then he dropped the call.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Your father will be arriving in three minutes and I should take my leave."

"I am asking you why, because you don't have to leave. Come sit back here on my lap." He rolled back his chair and patted his lap for additional measure.

She made a face at him, "Like hell I will."

The door suddenly opened and Mr. Takahashi Hyuuga entered his son's office.

"Why did you not answer my call? Oh, hello there Miss Sakura!"

Mikan bowed politely and greeted her former boss. They've worked closely a lot of times and she has actually opted to stay and work for Hyuuga Inc. because of his kindness despite of receiving tempting offers from other companies.

"By the way, Mikan, it is just perfect that you are here! I wanted to talk to you too!" Takahashi walked over to where she was standing and gave her a quick hug.

Natsume stood up abruptly and with a hint of annoyance, told his father to stop hugging Mikan.

"What is it to you?"

"She's my girlfriend, dad. No, actually, she is my wife."

" _Natsume_!"

Takahashi ignored his son.

"Oh is that true, Miss Sakura? You like this kind of man?" Takahashi pointed his thumb towards his son.

Natsume scowled at him, "What the hell does that mean?"

" _Natsume_! Don't be rude!" Mikan scolded him.

"But _honey_!" He pouted.

 _'Well this is fun_.' Takahashi thought in amusement.

"Mikan, are you and my arrogant son going out?"

She was blushing. He was fuming.

"Yes, we are, Mr. Hyuuga. And he has also met the twins and they simply adore him." She replied, her eyes shining happily as she thought of the relationship the kids and Natsume have.

' _So my son got lucky, huh. I must tell Kaoru immediately of all these.'_

"Oh, is that so?"

"Why do you sound disappointed, old man?"

" _NATSUME_!"

"Why do you sound disappointed, _Father_?"

Takahashi controlled the laughter building inside him. Hyuugas after all, are trained to maintain composure at all times. And that is why he should appear calm outside even if he wanted to laugh at his son's very surprising tirade of emotions in a span of just a few minutes. Oh how he wished his wife is here with him right now.

"I actually came here to ask Mikan if she can accompany your cousin to a charity ball some time next week. I refuse to have him go with just any woman, he will be representing our company and family after all."

"MIKAN CANNOT ACCOMPANY ANY OTHER MAN TO ANY EVENT BESIDES ME, FATHER."

"Hn."

"THAT IS FINAL."

"Natsume, please calm down."

"But _honey_ ~~~~"

Mikan gave a low bow towards Mr. Hyuuga, "I am honored that you have thought of me and considered me acceptable to accompany your nephew but I would have to decline because I don't think it would sit well with my boyfriend."

" _Husband_."

"We are _not_ married."

"Not _yet_ married. Anyway, that's just for papers. Introduce me as your husband from now on."

"My patience is running low, Natsume."

"But _honey_ ~~~~"

Takahashi can't hold in his laughter anymore as he watch the two argue. He pretended he had an urgent call to take and stepped out of the office immediately.

After he finished laughing his heart out, he quickly dialled his wife's number,

"Kaoru sweetheart, you won't believe this….."

[ **End of Flashback** ]

\--XOXO--

 **Present Time**

"I am pretty sure people at work are gossiping about us, Natsume."

They were currently on their way home after picking up the kids at the daycare. Natsume was preoccupied with the twins as the two were both sitting on his lap and was arguing on whose drawing their father should see first.

"What did you say, momma? I didn't quite catch that."

"Dad is looking at our drawings, momma." Youichi told his mom.

"Yea, momma. He is busy."

"And why is momma excluded?"

The twins looked at each other and sighed,

"Because today, Miss Nancy told us to make a drawing while thinking of our own daddy." Ruu explained.

"We were so excited because it is our first time to do the activity. Before, Miss Nancy will always tell us to think of momma. Now, she told us to think of Dad." Youichi happily said.

Ruu looked at his brother and tilted his head, "It feels different, ne, You-nii?"

"Yes, Ruu. It made me happy."

"Yea, me too!" Ruu and Youichi high-fived each other and hugged each of Natsume's arm. "Momma, thank you for finding Dad."

Mikan gaped at the scene before her and Natsume smiled at her. "Yes, thank you momma for these wonderful kids. Now, let dad see your drawings and then we will show momma too, alright?" he kissed the top of the twins' head.

"Here, dad, look at mine first!" "No, mine!"

Mikan chuckled as she sat back on her seat and watch them with a very contented look on her face.

 _Then I look at you_

 _And the world's alright with me_

 _Just one look at you_

 _And I know it's gonna be…_

 _A lovely day * (A/N: Lovely Day by Bill Withers)_

Mikan checked the caller's name and told Natsume, "Hey Dad, it's your father."

"What? Don't answer it."

She rolled her eyes at him and answered the call, "Hello, Mr. Takahashi. What can I do for you?"she asked him pleasantly.

Natsume was trying his best not to grab the mobile and talk to his father. He thought it'll set an inappropriate example to the kids since they obviously admire him. _'I need to be the perfect dad.'_ he reminded himself.

"Oh a family dinner tonight?" her eyes widened and she motioned to Natsume that she didn't know what to say.

Natsume gave her a look that the kids are watching and Mikan understood.

"Uhm, excuse me Mr. Takahashi, Natsume would like to speak with you for a moment. Oh and yes, we are in the car with kids right now. We just picked them up from the daycare."

She handed the mobile to Natsume who has just finished placing the twins' headset over their ears and connecting it to their handheld game console. Mikan snorted. This headset has definitely become one of the twins' staple items.

Natsume tried to keep a straight face as he asked his father, "What are you planning, old man?"

" _Natsume_!"

Tch.

"What are you planning, _Father_?"

Takahashi laughed, "Why, nothing son. I just wanted your mom to finally meet Mikan and her kids. She knew her by name since Mikan has always been one of our top employees. And I have always made her handle our VIP accounts. And now that you are dating her,-"

"- With plans to marry as soon as possible." he corrected him.

"And now that you are dating her _with plans to marry as soon as possible_ , it is just appropriate to let your own mother meet her and her -"

"Our." he said in a proud voice.

"- and _your_ kids. So we have prepared a small dinner here at home for a little family get together. Get here immediately. Good bye." Takahashi ended the call.

Natsume picked up the car's phone and said, "Joe, go directly to the manor."

"Yes, sir."

Mikan look flustered, "Natsume, is this okay? The kids and I aren't dressed properly at all! We are going to meet your parents. And it will be the kids' first time to meet them! We have to at least make them look presentable. Oh my god, it is my first time to meet your mother! What if she doesn't approve of me for you? What if your parents are against the idea of your suddenly becoming a dad!" she was fanning her face despite of the car's air conditioning.

Youichi suddenly got up and took a cold cocoa drink from the fridge. He handed it to Mikan and said, "Momma, you don't look well. Drink this. It's from dad and you know how chocolate always make me and Ruu happy."

Natsume ruffled his son's head and told Mikan,

"We got this, sweetheart. My parents will absolutely love you and the twins, trust me."

 _A/N: Here you go, @Arise and Awaken ! I was actually planning this scene and then you posted your review. That was cool, lol. High five! (-_~)_v_


	14. Chapter 14: Our Growing Family

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 _Thank you very much to guest reviewers, melxlife and Handmemysandwich, for taking time to leave a review! Oh and I was over the moon when I saw your rating, melxlife! Thank you!_

 _Thank you very much for the follow and fave tags!_

 **Chapter 14: Our Growing Family**

Like other normal children, the twins have a stock of clean clothes in their parents' car to change into in case of unforeseen events like this. The only difference is that their dad is no ordinary dad. Mikan couldn't believe it when Joe pulled over to a vacant parking lot and Shin gave her a pair of tiny formal navy pants, plain white crew neck shirt, and a crease-free coat. The twins even have brand new black leather shoes and matching belts. She just looked at Natsume in disbelief and then thanked Shin as he helped Natsume change Youichi's clothes while Mikan took care of Ruu.

The ride from the kids' daycare center to the Hyuuga's manor took them less than an hour. Mikan couldn't help but be very self-conscious, what, after all, she and Natsume just made out a few hours ago and she's worried that his parents might notice some creases on her clothes. When she was certain that she looked somehow presentable, she silently thanked herself for splurging on those expensive ' _easy-iron and wrinkle-free_ ' clothes.

 _'Better purchase more of these now that I am with that pervert."_

It took about a good five minute drive from the main gates to the driveway.

Shin got out and opened the car door for them and Mikan and Youichi stepped out of the car first. She took his hand and they both looked around in amazement.

"Wow, momma. This place is bigger than big!"

Natsume then stepped out of the car and was carrying Ruu in his arms.

"Come on, let's go inside, momma, You-chan."

As they walk towards the massive front door, it suddenly opened and a butler welcomed them in and gave a low bow.

"Natsume-sama, Ojou-sama, okaerinasai (welcome home)."

They walked inside the manor and the twins were in shock with the size of everything around them. Ruu encircled his arms on Natsume's neck and propped his chin on his right shoulder. He looked with wide eyes at Shin and Joe who was walking behind them and they gave him a reassuring smile.

Youichi on the other hand, was trying to keep his brave front but Mikan knew better. She bent down and asked him,

"Sweetheart, can momma carry you? I miss hugging my baby, you know."

He nodded and said in a whisper, "Yes, momma."

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching the exchange and was trying her best not to run over and interrupt the moment. She thought that might scare the kids more so she composed herself before appearing from behind a wall and walked casually towards the group.

"Hello! I am happy that you've come despite the short notice. My name is Aoi and I am Natsume's younger sister." She said cheerfully. "Oh my, are these adorable boys twins?"

Mikan and the kids stared at the beautiful young girl before them. She is quite tall, almost the same height as Mikan, if she wasn't wearing her four-inch nude pumps. Aoi had long, straight, raven black hair and have those mysterious crimson eyes like her brother. Mikan scolded herself silently for gawking and she stepped forward to give a low bow as she introduced herself and the twins.

The twins remained silent but they gave Aoi a shy smile.

' _Hm, even Youichi is acting extremely shy like his brother. The manor must be too intimidating for them._ ' Natsume thought with annoyance. Why did his family have to suddenly invite them over, he didn't even get the chance to prepare the kids beforehand.

Aoi must have thought of the same thing so she asked the kids their names, trying to soften her voice more to sound friendly and subdued to them.

The boy with the almost platinum blond hair cleared his throat and replied, "My name is Sakura Youichi."

She watched as the boy in Natsume's arms looked up to him and Natsume gave his tiny nose a quick kiss before whispering, "The pretty lady is dad's younger sister, sweetheart. Like you are to You-chan, only she is a girl while you are a boy. _Daddy's little baby boy_." Ruu giggled and he turned to face Aoi, now wearing a big smile on his face,

"Hello, my name is Sakura Ruuichi but you can call me Ruu." then he quickly hid his face on his dad's chest and shut his eyes tightly.

 _'Awwwwwwwww what a real sweetheart_!' Aoi gave Natsume a jealous look and he smirked at her.

"Where's mother and father? The kids need to eat their dinner now, we did not give them any snacks on the way here from their play school."

"We are here, son. We just did not want to scare the kids by coming over all at the same time." a very loud male voice answered. It was loud enough to cause a faint echo over the hallway.

The kids jumped in surprise and Ruu clutched Natsume's shirt and kept both his eyes closed.

Youichi hugged his momma's neck and hid his face on the base of her neck.

"Father! Keep your voice down, you are scaring them!" Aoi ran to where her father was to scold him and tell him of the twins' current situation and then hurriedly returned to help calm the kids down.

Natsume explained to the twins that the man who had a loud voice was his father and that they are here to visit his parents and sister in their house.

The twins looked up at Natsume and said in unison, "Dad has a dad too?"

The adults chuckled and Takahashi finally appeared just a few steps further from them and waved hello.

"Natsume, we're having dinner outside. Let's continue our conversation there. You mother is waiting for us outside because she prepared something for the kids."

Natsume looked at his sister but she shrugged.

They all headed outside towards the garden, and when they arrived, Mikan gasped in surprise.

"WOW MOMMA LOOK AT THAT!"

"WOW DAD LOOK AT THAT!"

The garden appeared magically lit as hundreds of small lights that looked like fireflies were scattered in strategic place. There were lamps shaped like stars hanging on some tree branches and posts.

Assorted animal balloons were tied to each of the twelve chairs around the long dining table. A longer table which held different food (mostly kiddie dishes) and assorted chocolate-flavored desserts is placed under a whimsically-lit roof set like soft clouds. There was even a tall chocolate fountain at the end of the table and the twins pointed at it excitedly.

"Dad! Your house is awesome!"

"Yes Dad! You are lucky you have all these!"

Everyone laughed at the twins remarks. They were relieved that the kids finally lost their uneasiness and were smiling brightly now as they look around the magical place.

"I am glad my plan worked well." a tall and slender woman with exquisite beauty appeared behind them and was holding two finely-wrapped boxes on her slender arms. Mikan was awestruck at her long and beautifully straight platinum blond hair that she let hang loosely down her back. Her voice were crystal-like and her crimson eyes has made such a contrast with her porcelain complexion that she was breathtakingly beautiful. Mikan couldn't find her voice to greet her properly as she just stood there staring openly at her.

Lo and behold,

The twins wriggled out of Mikan's and Natsume's arms and ran toward the beautiful woman.

Even Shin and Joe were in shock.

" _Hello! I am Sakura Youichi-"_

" _Hello! I am Sakura Ruuichi-"_

"You are very, very, very beautiful! And you have the same hair as us! Are we family too?" the twins asked her in unison as she bent down to greet the twins.

Mikan covered her gasp with her hand and she hurriedly went over to the twins.

"Munchkins! I don't think that was polite"

"But momma, we were curious. Look at her hair! It is the same as mine. And a little only with Ruu's."

"Yea, momma. We don't see many like that."

Natsume positioned himself between the twins and then sat on his heels to look at them directly in their eyes.

"You-chan, Ruu-chan, this beautiful lady is Dad's momma." he looked up to his mother and they exchanged a look, "And yes sweetheart, you are family that is why you have the same hair. Isn't that a wonderful surprise?"

The twins eyes were as big as saucers and their mouth perfectly formed an ' _O'._

"Wow, our family is getting bigger, Ruu"

"Wow! This is the best surprise _e-ver_ , Dad, Momma!"

Kaoru smiled kindly at them and gave the kids one box each, "Hello there, I am Hyuuga Kaoru and the man walking towards us is my husband. I am your dad's momma and he is your dad's dad. It is our great pleasure to finally meet you, little ones." She kissed the top of the head of each twin, and they giggled cutely.

"Hello! We are also very much happy to meet you and dad's dad!"

"Call me grandma."

"And call me grandpa!" Takahashi appeared beside his wife's side and also kissed the twins heads.

" _WOW Ruu! We have grandpa and grandma!_ "

 _"Just like in the picture books! Hooray!"_

The twins high fived each other.

Mikan didn't know if she'll feel heartbroken because of what her kids had unintentionally implied, or if she'll laugh at how the kids were acting. Natsume felt this and he took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled gratefully.

" _Thank you very much for the gift, grandma and grandpa!"_ The twins shouted happily before hugging their legs. Shin and Joe took the boxes from the kids and placed it on a small table beside two high chairs along the dining table. The kids excitedly told them who the two adults were and they pretended they did not know and then congratulated them to the twins' satisfaction. Natsume followed the kids and so did Aoi who the kids has also warmed up to.

Mikan bowed apologetically to the lady and whispered, "Please forgive me for imposing so much on you, Hyuuga-sama."

"Call me Kaoru, sweetheart."

"And this is what I was planning all along since I learned about your relationship with my son last week." Takahashi told Mikan, "We wanted to meet the children immediately but we we tried to think of a good way to make this moment unnerving to them. We were afraid that they will be overwhelmed with all these."

"But isn't it too much for you to be…" Mikan didn't know how to continue.

Kaoru held Mikan's hand and softly said, "We wanted to introduce ourselves as their grandparents, Mikan. I have heard so much about you and how you have changed my son in just a few weeks. I have never seen him this happy and carefree before." she said fondly as she watch Natsume and Aoi happily chatting with the twins as they look at the balloons and the food at the buffet table.

"Thank you, Kaoru. My heart has been so full since Natsume entered our lives; he has brought so much joy and love to the twins and now, he even gave them one of the best gifts we can give them." she wiped a tear that escaped her eyes. "Their first set of grandparents and another wonderful auntie." Kaoru hugged Mikan.

"Momma, let's eat. The twins are hungry." Natsume called them.

"Alright."

-XOXO-

MIKAN'S POV

Fifteen minutes had passed since they've started eating. Takahashi is sitting at the head of the table, with Kaoru at his right and Natsume on his left.

Ruu is on a high chair on Natsume's left.

Youichi is on the other high chair beside Ruu and at her right.

Aoi was seated on Kaoru's right side.

If Joe and Shin will occupy two of the empty chairs at the far end of the table,

Who will sit on the remaining three vacant chairs?

I was about to ask this to Natsume when Alfred, the Hyuuga's loyal butler, announced the arrival of three more guests.

"Master Ruka Nogi together with Lady Hotaru Imai"

""AUNTIE HOTARU!"

"UNCLE RUKA!"

The twins waved at the excitedly. I told them not to go down anymore since they were at the middle of dinner and thankfully, they obliged. Hotaru and Ruka quickly went over us after giving their proper greetings to Takahashi and Kaoru. They gave the twins a kiss and I stood up to hug my best friend before she sat beside Aoi and Ruka sat beside her.

I wonder who the third guest is since he or she will occupy the seat beside me. I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer in my head that it won't be anyone difficult because truthfully, I don't know anyone else that may be connected in any way to Natsume. Well, there were the Yomes but only one seat remained vacant. Whoever he or she is must be pretty important to be invited by the Hyuugas to this intimate dinner.

The kids saw who it was even before the Alfred announced the name.

And to say that I was surprised would be an understatement

"HEY IT'S UNCLE TSUBASA!"

"WOW THIS IS THE BEST DINNER E~VER!"

I quickly opened my eyes and stood up from my seat.

" _Tsubasa-senpai?!_ "

He ran towards me and quickly gave me a hug. "Yo."

I hugged him back and he was about to kiss me on my cheek when,

"Pull back, Tsubasa." Natsume said in an eerily low voice, disentangling Tsubasa and me from each other. He did this while strategically hiding what he's doing to Tsubasa from the twins' curious eyes.

I giggled and placed my palm on Natsume's chest and whispered, "Calm down sweetheart, he is one of my best friends since high school. Don't get mad anymore, alright?" I kissed him softly on the cheek and his face softened.

Somebody snickered from the table and I felt my cheeks heat up; I have momentarily forgotten we were in the middle of Natsume's family dinner.

"Uncle Tsubasa! Are you not going to greet us?"

"Yo, cousin. Chill." He winked at Natsume before walking past him to greet the twins.

 **Normal POV**

Tsubasa pinched the twins' cheeks and gave them a kiss before returning to sit beside Mikan.

Natsume leaned forward and subtly sent Tsubasa a warning look and Mikan frowned at him. Tsubasa moved his chair a little closer to Mikan and Natsume scowled at him. He was about to stand up when Takahashi cleared his throat,

"Enough with the immaturity.-

 _"What is immaturity, grandpa?"_

"-er I mean, enough with the fighting-"

" _Who is fighting grandpa? You-nii and I aren't fighting._ "

The powerful business mogul who owns multitude of companies worldwide, is at loss for words. He had no idea how to answer the questions shot at him nor does he know how to continue what he was saying.

He looked downright stupefied.

And so, Aoi giggled and Kaoru followed. Soon, everyone was laughing at what just happened to the prominent man and the twins asked their parents what was funny.

Natsume racked his brain for an answer but Mikan is used to these things.

"We just suddenly remembered when you thought grandpa was scary awhile ago and now look at you telling him stories and letting him and grandma feed you. We were just happy that you thought of them differently know, sweetie."

The twins faces lit up.

"Oh! Yes, we are sorry grandpa we thought you were scary. Your voice is loud _there_ " Youichi pointed to the house "but here it is not."

"Yea, not scary anymore!" Ruu piped up.

Takahashi smiled at the twins. 'These kids are too precious'.

"It's alright, You-chan, Ruu-chan. Grandpa understands! Now, eat up and when you are done with your dinner, you should eat some chocolate desserts okay? Grandma and Auntie Aoi prepared all those for you!"

"THANK YOU GRANDMA! THANK YOU AUNTIE AOI!"

Natsume looked over at Mikan and motioned to her the kids' headphones. She nodded.

"Munchkins, we need to have an adult talk, can you wear the headphones dad gave you? It will just be for a little while. Please? Will you do it for momma and dad?" She stared at them with puppy dog eyes while clasping her hands in front of her. The twins giggled and agreed.

"Alright momma. But you have to let us eat as many chocolate as we want later okay! Promise us!"

"Definitely my very own." Natsume said proudly as Shin and Joe placed the headphones over the twins' ears.


	15. Chapter 15: Groundwork

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 _Thank you @jdcocoagirl for the kind review! I hope you will continue to read it until the end! (-_~)_v_

 _And @park minhe, I don't know why anyone would leave their babies too! But we'll get to that later on! (-_~)_v_

Thank you very much for the follow and fave tags!

 **Chapter 15: Groundwork**

"Mikan, I see that you and the twins are familiar with Tsubasa-nii. When did you and my cousin meet? He lived overseas for a while now and only came back here about a month ago." Aoi asked curiously as she watch her brother glaring at Tsubasa, who on the other hand, was smirking at him. Mikan was looking annoyed at the two and she glanced up to Aoi after hearing her question.

"You are cousins? I did not know at all. Well, Tsubasa-senpai and Hotaru are two of my best friends and we met during high school. Although he is three years older than us, we still always hang out together and kept in touch even when I left for the US for college. Then we bumped into each other at a park about three weeks ago and that's when he and the twins met, and unsurprisingly, they too liked him."

"You did not tell me about this." Natsume muttered.

"How was I supposed to know that I _needed_ to tell you that? I did not even know you knew who Tsubasa-senpai is. What more, that he is related to you."

"Tut-tut, _Nattie_. Temper." Tsubasa placed his arm over the back of Mikan's chair and Natsume leaned over to push it away. Aoi giggled and whispered to her mother,

"Mother, I have never seen Onii-chan like this. This is so funny." Kaoru nodded in agreement and they smiled at the couple in front of them.

Takahashi again cleared his throat and stood up from his seat.

"My beloved wife, Kaoru, and I have invited you all here tonight to celebrate Natsume and Mikan's decision to be together and to raise the _most_ _adorable_ , _lovable_ , and _absolutely the cutest_ twins in the universe, Youichi and Ruuichi." He raised his glass of wine and everyone did the same. ' _Ah, a doting grandfather. The twins will be spoiled rotten by this family._ ' Mikan thought amusedly. She smiled at Takahashi and then she blushed when she remembered the first reason of the celebration.

Natsume stole a glance at Mikan, who looked very much embarrassed at all the attention she was receiving.

"But there is another issue that we would like to discuss with all of you." He sat back down and faced Natsume and Mikan.

"Are you absolutely sure of this relationship, or is this just a spur of the moment decision?

Natsume stood up and went beside Mikan's side. He placed his hand on her left shoulder and said,

"I have never been more certain in my entire life, father." His voice was solemn and he stared directly at Takahashi's eyes. Kaoru felt tears well up in her eyes. Her son has finally fallen in love for real.

"When you said before that you have plans to marry Mikan, is that true? Do I have your word for it?"

"Yes, I am certain of that father. I have actually asked her to marry me but she refused," Mikan felt like she is about to faint from the rising temperature of her face "reasoning that we have only started going out and it is too big of a decision to make."

"Mikan?" Takahashi turned his gaze on one of his most outstanding employee.

" _Takahashi_ ," her voice came out soft. Hotaru knew she is very much nervous so she tried to catch her attention and when she did, she gave her a slight nod and reassuring smile.

Mikan cleared her throat.

"Takahashi, I am very much in love with Natsume. "Aoi let out a loud ' _awwww_ ' and squeezed her mother's arm. "Initially, I was afraid that Natsume might change his mind after a few years when he will finally realize that the kids and I only made his life difficult and complicated. I was afraid that the kids will be the ones suffering the most if we file a divorce then." Kaoru was about to protest, assuring that her son is not like that, but Takahashi secretly held her hand under the table and gave it slight squeeze. She looked at him at the corner of her eye and knew that he knew something that she doesn't so she kept her mouth shut.

When Mikan didn't say anything else for a good minute, Takahashi then said,

"I know there is a ' _but_ ', Mikan."

Mikan took a deep breath and sighed, "I just didn't want to see it before but, Natsume has been showing me and the twins that he has always been truthful and sincere with us right from the start. I know that he will never hurt me nor inflict any pain to the twins. I know how much he deeply love us. But it is still not enough for me to agree to a marriage now."

"But why is that?" Kaoru spoke up, disappointment clear in her eyes.

Mikan gave her a pained smile, then turned to look at Takahashi again.

"You know the _reason_ , Takahashi." they exchange a meaningful look. "Plus you know how the media will react. The twins will get caught in the circus. The people in the company will gossip. Even the company's business might even get affected, what, with the Finance Manager, who has already two kids, and the most wanted bachelor slash CEO suddenly getting married after meeting only for a month. We all know this is real, but to others, this is absurd."

Natsume felt there is something more to this exchange.

"Mikan, remember what I asked of you before dinner?" Takahashi asked her gently.

She nodded her head and took a sip of cold water. She's suddenly feeling a bit dizzy.

Natsume sent a look to his bodyguards and they immediately stood up.

Joe and Shin walked over and removed the twins headsets to ask them if they want to walk around the garden and play with the animal balloons and baby firecrackers Uncle Tsubasa brought. They eagerly agreed and they waved goodbye to the rest of the adults as their huge uncles carry them away from the table.

Natsume moved to sit beside Mikan and kissed her right temple, " _What did father ask of you? You know you don't have to do whatever he says_." he whispered.

"It's alright Natsume, I've made my decision anyway." she smiled, grateful that he is right beside her and holding her hand. It has been such a long time since she has felt such security that her mind is telling her outright that everything will be fine.

Mikan stood up and gave a low bow from the waist,

"My real name is _Yukihara Mikan_ , and I am the heiress of the Yukihara Group of Companies."

Of course, Natsume, Takahashi, Hotaru, and Tsubasa already knew of this.

Kaoru and Aoi failed to control their gasp while Ruka felt his mouth fall open.

Mikan looked over where the twins are. Seeing they were at a fair distance from where they are and are intently watching the baby firecrackers their uncles lit up, she continued in a softer voice,

"And I am not Youichi and Ruuichi's biological mother. I adopted them in an orphanage in London when my by brother, Yuikihara Tonoichi, sent me there to live for a while."

Now everyone with the exception of Natsume and Hotaru is staring at her in outright astonishment. Although Natsume widened his eyes since he did not know that the twins were born in London.

If Mikan adopted them there four years ago, then coincidentally, all of them were living there during that time. A plan was forming in his mind.

Mikan sat back down and tried to calm herself down. She is finally telling a real part of herself to other people besides Hotaru and Natsume. Mr. Takahashi knew who she truly was right after she joined his company. Apparently, he thought she looked very familiar and had someone confirm his suspicions. After his confrontation, she told him the truth about her, except the adoption part.

Meanwhile, Natsume need to verify some things first.

"Do you mean to say that when you left Japan five years ago, you went to London and lived there? For how long?"

"Less than two years. Afterwards, we settled back here and then I started to work for your company a few months after changing my name. I needed to immediately earn money for us because despite Tono-nii's refusal, I wanted a new start with the twins and having the Yukihara name and the wealth that comes along with it is not what I wanted back then."

Tsubasa spoke up, "So you mean to say, when you called me up before I went to London, you were already there? And all the while I thought you were in Japan."

Mikan smiled at him sheepishly, "Well I missed you but I can't exactly tell anybody where I was. I promised Tono-nii."

"She did not even tell me, Tsubasa. She was the only one who can call, but I couldn't call her first. Tono made sure of that. So don't get your panties twisted." Hotaru said coldly.

Tsubasa scowled at here, "Still the mean one, Hotaru." "Call me Imai, you moron."

"I was also in London the whole time you were there Mikan. Remember your stupid engagement party? I was also invited but I wasn't able to attend that because I left that same week to take care of our business in London. Unfortunately, it lasted for quite a while and I just returned two months ago."

Mikan just nodded, not really thinking that there's anything more to what Natsume just said.

But Takahashi and Kaoru knew what their son is implying.

"That is an excellent coincidence, son. And we all know, genetics is a very complicated thing."

Natsume shrugged arrogantly. "I told you we're fated to be."

"That is a perfect plan, Hyuuga. I am impressed. Although, you just got lucky, I suppose." Hotaru said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mikan, Tsubasa, Ruka, and Aoi all looked confusedly at them.

Natsume folded his arms and leaned back casually at his chair.

"I have the perfect solution for the things you are worrying for, Mikan."

"But I do not understand. What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

" _You know I do_!"

"Are you in love with me?"

" _Of course I am_!"

"Do you want to be married to me?"

"Natsume, if only it will not complicate things, then you know I would! I would love to be married with you and raise the twins with you." Mikan stood up, raising her hands in frustration. She do not understand Natsume. "Love is not the issue here. It is the _circumstances_ we are under!"

"So if I can give you the perfect solutions to 'un-complicate'" he air-quoted "things, you will marry me?" Natsume also stood up and faced Mikan.

"Yes, I will marry you!" she was so flushed now. Confusion, embarrassment, and strange excitement due to Natsume's fierce stare on her is getting her all worked up.

"Perfect!" Kaoru and Takahashi both exclaimed happily.

" _Huh_?" Mikan is definitely perplexed as of now.

Natsume closed the gap between them and encircled his arms around her waist. He said with perfect confidence in his voice,

" **I am Youichi and Ruuichi's biological father**."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tsubasa and Ruka yelled, jumping up from their seats.

Aoi looked horrified. His brother has impregnated someone in London? Without them knowing it?

Mikan felt the ground below her swaying.

She can see black dots in front of her.

"Mikan honey, sweetheart, listen to me first." Natsume held her tightly in one arm and gently patted Mikan's cheeks with an ice cold wet napkin that his mother immediately handed over to him.

 _"You are the twins' father? Were you already married before? You have a wife_?" Mikan stuttered. She felt so broken right now and tears started falling down her cheeks.

Natsume bent down and kissed her eyes,

"No, no, no, sweetheart. You got me wrong. I meant, we will make it _appear_ like I am the twins biological father. It will be believable since we were both out of Japan and were living in London during the twins' _estimated birth._ "

She looked at him blankly. She still cannot comprehend whatever he is saying.

"So you were never married before? No previous wife? You are not actually the twins' _sperm daddy_?"

"NO! I have never even been in a serious relationship before you. You can google it. And as much as I would have wanted to be the twins' sperm daddy, it would've been your egg that I would've fertilized to create those two wonderful embryos."

"Ugh. Such a graphic description, you ass." Tsubasa muttered loudly enough for Natsume to hear.

"That is a great plan, Onii-san! This is just perfect! All we have to do now is to produce records of Mikan giving birth to the twins in London!"

"I can take care of that easily. My family owns a hospital there." Hotaru said as she is already calling her brother's mobile. She quickly set up a meeting with him tomorrow and ended the call.

Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead. "Do you get it now, Mikan? We can do this. And we can control the information the media can get about us and even the twins. We will do everything it takes to protect them, I swear. All you have to say is that you will marry me and be my wife for as long as we both live." His warm breath on her skin sends goosebumps on her skin. He bent further down, his lips were millimeters away from hers, their lips barely touching but the electricity from their nearness is still too much for Mikan that she closed her eyes and tried to calm her pounding heart.

"Sakura Mikan, I am asking you again. In front of the very few people who matters the most to both you and I, _will you be my wife?_ Will you be the mother of my children? Will you let me be the father of Youichi and Ruuichi and all the babies we will definitely be making right after the wedding?" Mikan opened her eyes to gaze up at him and Natsume saw laughter in her beautiful, shining amber eyes. She giggled. He smiled at her and went down in one knee, kissed her left ring finger gently, and finally asked **"Will you marry me, Mikan?"**

With tears cascading down her very flushed cheeks, Mikan nodded and lovingly whispered, "Yes, Natsume. I want to be Mrs. Natsume Hyuuga for the rest of my life."

Aoi and Kaoru hugged each other and were both crying happily. Takahashi applauded and Ruka, Tsubasa, and Hotaru followed suit.

Mikan has never felt this happy in her whole life. The joy she is feeling now is different, although both strong, from back when she finally brought the twins to their home three and a half years ago.

Then she gasped loudly when Natsume placed the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. Her family is wealthy, yes, but she never paid attention to her mother's jewelries. And she only wear such extravagant ones during parties but they were usually necklaces and earrings. Her mother always let her wear statement pieces that people will definitely notice at first glance.

But this ring that Natsume has just placed around her left finger made her forget to breathe for a few seconds. _Or was_ _it a few hours_? It was a beautiful 12-carat oval blue sapphire ring surrounded by fourteen diamonds. And yes, she counted although she's not sure of the carats but hell, it definitely weighs like a hundred thousands of dollars in her opinion. ( _A/N: see Princess Diana/Kate Middleton's engagement ring. (-_~))_

"NATSUME! This is too much! I cannot take this!" She protested after what seems like _days_ of staring at the ring on her finger, still not believing all these are really happening to her.

Natsume kissed the ring and smiled at her before getting back on his feet. "It does not even do justice to the beauty I see in you. Both your beautiful appearance and the beautiful heart that you have. Believe me, you are far worth more than this ring, Mikan. I haven't actually bought a ring to propose for you with yet." he confessed at her then he glanced at his mother who was still crying while watching them, "Father gave this to me a while ago while you were talking to mother. This is mother's engagement ring and they wanted me to give it to you as soon as you accept to marry me."

Mikan sat down on her chair, her knees finally giving in after all what's happening around her. She looked at the blurry images of Kaoru, Takahashi, and Aoi and smiled at them gratefully; for accepting her and for loving her this much even if she knew their son could have been better off with someone else besides her. She will tell them all these later, but for now, all she said was " _Thank you so much_." in a hoarse voice from too much crying.

Hotaru appeared on her side and hugged her tightly,

"Congratulations, you dummy. Don't ever think that you don't deserve Natsume. He is a moron and a dickhead and he is the one who's hit the jackpot by having you as his wife."

And she said all this in a not so low voice that Natsume heard her perfectly clear. Ruka, who was congratulating his best friend, laughed and punched him on the shoulder "You do know she is right. You are the one who is truly lucky in this marriage."

"Of course she is! But it's the way Imai said it that pisses me off. She's the devil. What do you see in her?"

"She is not the devil, Natsume. And I thought that _that_ was you before you met Mikan?"

Tsubasa was also by Natsume's side, drinking his wine after congratulating his cousin. "Still can't believe she is in love with you, brat."

"Fuck off, baldy."

Tsubasa looked over the now four girls huddled together admiring the ring. "Anyway, Hotaru is the coldest person I have ever met in my whole life. Natsume is cold but very ill-tempered, but damn, Hotaru is just plain solid ice. I don't think she knows and other emotion except for plain cold bitchiness. Was that an emotion? Anyway, after all these years, I still cannot see how she and Mikan hit it off."

"Shut up guys. Hotaru is an amazing woman. You are all just too blind to see it." Ruka interjected.

Both Natsume and Tsubasa shot Ruka a pitiful look and he blushed. ' _Fuck these bastards_.'

Someone yelled and everyone turned to look at where the sound came from.

 _"Momma! Dad_!" Youichi's loud voice was then heard and they saw Joe running towards Natsume. Mikan brushed off past Joe and continued to run towards the kids and Shin.

Joe reached Natsume's side and he told him that Ruu suddenly fainted while he and Youichi was running with the animal balloons in tow. Shin caught him before he reached the ground and that was when Youichi yelled and called for them. Then Joe went over the small table where the twins' personal bags and the adults' gifts for them were placed.

Natsume has never sprinted that fast in his life. He was suddenly at Ruu's side and he took him from Mikan's arms as she rummaged through the kids' large bag that Joe handed to her.

She placed a oxygen mask connected to a small machine over Ruu's nose and mouth. It covered almost half of his face and Natsume felt his chest tightening as he watch.

Mikan was trying to control her sobs and was doing her best to remain calm. Youichi is after all watching too and she did not want him to worry more than what he is doing now.

Takahashi was carrying Youichi in his arms and Kaoru was rubbing his back gently as she try to placate him. The poor young boy was crying softly in his grandpa's chest while watching his momma holding the small machine beside his brother.

"He is okay sweetheart, he just got really, really, really tired and he suddenly fell. Stop crying now, look, do you hear that? The doctor is here." Kaoru softly said to Youichi as the ambulance sirens' sounded louder as it reached the vicinity of the manor.

Hotaru appeared after a few minutes with the medical staff carrying a stretcher and bigger oxygen tank. She called the hospital immediately and was glad when she was informed that Dr. Kanata Siaonji was still at the hospital and that he will also came to check on Ruu.

"Mikan, let me see Ruu." Mikan looked up and was extremely relieved to see her cousin.

"Kanata-nii!" Tears now freely flowed from her eyes and she looked away, making sure that Youichi will not see her cry. Natsume's chest felt more constricted as he try to imagine how Mikan went through all these for four years raising the twins all by herself, how she tried every time to keep a strong facade for the twins, and how she must have been worried every time she leave the kids at the daycare center or whenever she had a night job. He wanted to help her badly, to be the one she can lean on and can give her the extra hand she needs any time, any day, and in any place.

"Ruu-chan's breathing is almost normal now, Mikan. Good thing you brought his oxygen machine and acted quick as soon as he lost consciousness."

"I always make sure that we have it everyday with them. I leave it every morning to the teachers at the daycare center and bring it back home with us after picking up the kids. That is why even if this was a sudden appointment, we have it with us. Their uncles Joe and Shin," she nodded towards the two bodyguards' direction, "made the best decision to bring every bag from the car back here at the garden which even I forgot to do. I never thought one of them will need it tonight." She stood up and turned her back from Youichi as she cried softly. Kanata also stood up and hugged her. "I have been an irresponsible mom, Kanata-nii. I forgot it in the car! What if Joe and Shin didn't bring it here? We would've wasted precious minutes which may cause Ruu harm!"

The two other medical staff took Ruu from Natsume's arms and placed him gently on the stretcher. They replaced the oxygen on his face with the one they brought. Natsume walked beside Mikan and whispered to her that everything is alright now, and what is important is that Ruu is now doing fine.

She calmed down a bit after hearing Natsume's soothing voice and she looked up at Kanata, "Do we need to bring him to the hospital? He and Youichi don't like staying there."

Kanata smiled at her and Natsume and gently explained to them, "There is no need although it would be the best if we confine him tonight. But, if you are against that, he can stay at home but I would recommend to have him connected to a machine like the one we have at the hospital. But I think you don't have that in their room, right?"

"What machine is it? We will purchase one immediately. Can we have it delivered here so that the twins do not need to travel anymore tonight?" Takahashi said. Alfred was already beside him, holding a mobile phone, ready to make a call to purchase whatever is necessary immediately.

"Of course, you can purchase it but I am not sure if we can buy it at this time. Unless..." he glanced at Hotaru and she gave him a nod. She went over to talk to Takahashi and Alfred immediately contacted Hotaru's brother, Dr. Subaru Imai, the chief doctor of the Imai's branch of hospitals.

Kanata talked to Subaru for a while and they discussed the equipment and medicines the twins need.

Mikan went over to Takahashi and Kaoru and hugged them both.

"Thank you will all my heart, Takahashi and Kaoru. I will pay you back, I promise. You have been too kind to us already."

"Mikan stop it. We are family now. And we will give anything to our grandchildren, especially everything that will keep them safe and healthy. Why don't we put the kids to their bed and let them rest? Also, we need to discuss the twins health condition tomorrow, alright?" Kaoru gently kissed Mikan's cheek and Mikan smiled at her gratefully. She has never felt this kindness before from a mother. Or maybe she had just forgotten how it was to have one after all, her mother's treatment to her did change drastically the moment she enterred high school. That was when her parents intervened with her choice of people to befriend and hang out with. ' _They most likely approved of Hotaru and Tsubasa because they were not just wealthy, but from the most prominent families.'_

"The equipment will be delivered here within 30 minutes and while waiting, your small machine will suffice. We will bring Ruu to his room and then we will take our leave. As much as I wanted to stay, I still have to continue my shift at the hospital and I am on duty so I cannot extend my stay. But I will visit tomorrow morning to check on Rui as soon as I leave the hospital. Is that okay Natsume?"

"Of course, Dr. Saionji."

"Call me Kanata, after all, I see that we are family now." he pointed at Mikan's ring and she blushed. "You have a lot to tell me, squirt. I am sorry I wasn't able to attend tonight. I had to tend a few very important patients that I cannot leave. You know how children are when they are in the hospital. I am just happy you finally found the right and perfect man for you, my baby Mikan." He kissed her on the forehead and continued, "Anyway, Dr. Subaru has sent someone to help you with the equipment and teach you the basics on how to use it. But I'll discuss more of that to the both of you tomorrow, so don't worry."

After bringing Ruu and Youichi to a bedroom suite right beside Natsume's, Kanata and his staff left for the hospital. Tsubasa, Ruka, Hotaru, and Aoi stayed in the garden and continued on with the dinner as they wait for rest to join them.

Takahashi laid Youichi gently down the soft, king-sized bed and kissed him on the forehead. He had fallen asleep in his arms while Kaoru sang softly to him to calm him down and stop him from crying.

Kaoru kissed Youichi's cheek and then went over to the other side of the bed to kiss Ruu's forehead, which is the only exposed part of his face. She felt her heart breaking as she looked over the child's pitiful state. Takahashi did the same as his wife and placed his arm around Kaoru as they stare lovingly at the twins.

After a few minutes,

Natsume and Mikan entered the room, followed by the Imai's medical staff, one is pushing a cart of equipment while the other holding a box of supplies.

The older couple turned to look at them and said,

"We will see you back at the garden after you have set it all up. Shin and Joe volunteered to stay here with the twins while we continue to our previous discussion."

Natsume and Mikan nodded their heads and Takahashi and Kaoru left the room and went downstairs to join the others.


	16. Chapter 16: The Plan

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 _I apologize for not updating for a while! Caught a bug last week and I couldn't quite put the scenario in my head into words. I am sorry! (TT_TT)_

 _Thank you very much for the follow and fave tags!_

 **Chapter 16: The Plan**

After they were given instructions on the new breathing equipment for the twins' complex asthma, the medical staff left the manor and Natsume and Mikan proceeded to the side garden.

"How are the kids? They didn't wake up?" Kaoru asked them, worry is present in her voice.

"No, they were both sleeping soundly. Both Shin and Joe are watching over them for us. Thank you again, Kaoru and Takahashi for taking such great measures for the kids." Mikan said softly as she gave them a slight bow, as she is very much touched with how these two prominent people are treating Ruu and Youichi as if they truly were of their own bloodline.

Natsume gently pulled her into a hug and reminded her that they are family and there is no need to keep thanking them for anything that they've done and will be doing for Mikan and the twins.

"You are my wife, remember?" He murmured in her ear and she blushed.

"Alright, let's continue our discussion from before. Quit the flirting." Hotaru coldly pointed out and Tsubasa seconded the motion. Natsume glared at the two as they sat down to their previous seats.

Alfred and a few servants brought dinner this time by course, as the previous dishes at the buffet table were packed up and brought inside the kitchen. Mikan did not want any of the food to go to waste and since those were the twins' favorites, she planned to serve them again tomorrow so the twins can continue with their party.

After the servants has retreated, Takahashi spoke up.

"Natsume, I know you have already thought this through."

Natsume took a bite of his medium-rare Kobe beef steak and leisurely took his time to chew before speaking up.

"Yes, I do have a plan."

"Then let us hear it." Kaoru's voice came out as soft and melodious yet commanding. She wants to make sure that everything in their plan will be impeccable and be executed as perfectly as possible, so that no one especially the media can learn of the truth.

Mikan stopped eating and turned a little on her seat so she can look at Natsume as he tell them of his plan. She is really worried about the media since she knew the length they will go through just to unearth dirt from any famous person, what more, to someone as famous and powerful like the Hyuuga family.

Natsume can sense Mikan's worries and he stretched his left hand to hold on to her cold hand over the table. Tsubasa saw this and inwardly smiled. His cousin is truly in love with his kouhai and he breathed a sigh of relief. He is certain that Natsume can protect Mikan from the people who could harm her. He grimly thought of a few people who would most likely bring troubles to the lovebirds once their relationship be publicized.

"I plan to hold a media conference at our office tomorrow afternoon to announce our engagement. All managers and supervisors, together with their secretaries will be invited to attend."

Mikan gaped at him. She wanted to say so many things but the shock was just too much. ' _What is he saying? I thought he will say something like, some plan or story that they fabricate to answer any questions about our relationship!'_

Natsume smirked at Mikan's reaction and said, "Alright, I am just kidding! Although I will do that but we'll decide later when we will we hold the conference okay."

Mikan narrowed her eyes at him and wished that she can wring his neck right now.

"Five years ago, Mikan went to London right after her engagement to Rei Serio was cancelled. Nobody but her older brother, Tono, knew of her exact location and whereabouts. No one, not even her two best friends, an Imai and a Hyuuga-Andou, can trace where she is despite their connections. So it is a clear fact that she is very well hidden.

Nobody knew that Mikan crossed paths with me and we had a relationship. When I was in London, I wasn't very much in the media spotlight since I rarely visited any other places besides my penthouse and the few Hyuuga buildings. I did not even meet much people except during business parties and meetings, so there wasn't anything to gossip about." Natsume glanced at Ruka and said, "I wasn't even involved with Luna this time because if I remember it correctly, isn't this when she went off to do some kind of world tour or something?"

"I'll double check on this." Ruka assured him.

"We need to make a perfect timeline of events and then produce a hospital record of Mikan giving birth to one of the hospitals in London. This is where Imai will help us since they own quite a few hospitals there. Include some record of checkups in one of your clinics, too. We also need someone to return to the orphanage and make sure that they will not let anybody else knew of the twins' being left in their care and being adopted there by Mikan."

"I will do it, Nii-san." Aoi volunteered herself.

"Alright, I will send some of my guards to help you with this task. You have to be subtle on this and make sure to go incognito."

"I understand, Nii-san."

Natsume continued,

"The problem is that Mikan and I did not work things out and she did not tell me of her pregnancy. She learned only of her predicament when she was on her third month, so Imai, we need to have a clinic record on that. But during that time, we've already fallen apart and never communicated with each other again. She went through her pregnancy on her own and then returned to Japan immediately as soon as she and the twins are safe to take the long plane journey home."

"How come Hotaru did not find out about me when her family owned the hospital and clinic"

Mikan pointed out this loophole to Natsume.

Tsubasa leaned back with a smirk on his face. He looked over at his cousin and said, "I'll talk to him."

"That's what I had in mind too, baldy. Go talk to him tomorrow."

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?"

"Dummy. Who is the only person who thwarted my and Tsubasa's efforts in learning anything about you during that period?" Hotaru rolled her eyes at Mikan.

Mikan gasped and widened her eyes, "Onii-san!"

"The one and only. It is vital that we include him in our plans, Mikan. I'll pay him a visit tomorrow and then invite him over to meet with us. You have to stop brushing him off, you know. He's really worried about you and he hasn't been much himself for the past few years. When I met him last week, he said he's been too busy that's why he kept getting ill frequently." Tsubasa informed Mikan. After all, Tono and Tsubasa has always been close that is why it pained both of them when Tono kept his word to not let no one but him know where Mikan is until she is ready to return to Japan on her own.

"Onii-san is ill?" Mikan felt her tears welling up. She has been too busy worrying of the twins, especially with Ruu being sickly, that she never once thought of the possibility that her strong and lively brother can get sick. She mentally slapped herself. He is human, after all. And he is the only person in the world who she can call her true blood relative.

Tsubasa reached over and patted Mikan's head. Natsume tried to brush it off but Kaoru sent him a deadly glare which she rarely does to Natsume, so he sat back and let his older cousin comfort Mikan.

"He's doing better now, he just got released from the hospital last week. So I am pretty sure that we can meet up with him tomorrow. Is that alright with you?" Tsubasa asked her gently.

"Yes, please tell him I want to meet him, Tsubasa-senpai. Thank you very much!" Mikan leaned over and hugged him.

Natsume couldn't bear it anymore so he untangled Mikan's arms from Tsubasa's neck and set her back properly to her seat. "Alright, let's continue with the plans."

Tsubasa leaned back on his chair and when he caught Natsume's glare, he simply put out his tongue and comically mocked him without Mikan noticing.

Natsume was furious. "Maybe it will be better if I call for Tono and set it as a business meeting?"

"That will be a stupid move. Someone might find it strange once word goes out later that he is Mikan's brother. Tsubasa is the best person to talk to him since they've been in contact with each other for years and it won't seem strange at all if someone learn of this." Hotaru coldly rejected Natsume's plan.

' _How convenient.'_ Natsume narrowed his eyes at her and she raised her eyebrow at him. Then she looked over at Tsubasa and gave him a thumbs up.

"I also think that Tsubasa-senpai should be the one to contact Onii-san. It won't peak anyone's curiosity anyway, unlike if you'll do it." Mikan gently told Natsume and squeezed his hand. He slightly relaxed and decided to ignore the two evil idiots who are enjoying making fun of him.

"But how can we prove that you and Mikan be the parents of Ruu and Youichi? I mean, we can easily produce the documents. But how about their blood type? And the color of their hair is obviously very much different from the two of you." Aoi has been curious of this since the beginning of their conversation.

"Ah you see, genetics is a very curious thing, sweetheart." her mother softly laughed and squeezed Aoi's cheeks.

Takahashi smiled at his young daughter. "Aoi, even if Mikan has auburn hair and amber eyes, and Natsume has raven black hair and crimson eyes, it doesn't necessarily give a hundred percent chance that their child will be born with only these features. There is a big percentage that the child will have either of the parent's hair and eye colors, but there is also a possibility, albeit small, but still a possibility, that the child can have a different facial feature that neither parent have." he then gave a nod at his wife. "So now, where do you think the twins got their unique silvery hair?"

Aoi and Mikan both gasped loudly and excitedly clapped their hands.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at how her best friend was acting. ' _Really, really, dumb girl.'_

"And so, their amber eyes, although a bit lighter, can be assumed were passed on to the twins from Mikan, while their hair, was due to Natsume's genes and were passed on by his mother."

"How about their blood type, Mikan?" Kaoru is worried about this.

"Oh, there is no need to worry about that. The twins and I both have the same blood type A." she cheerfully replied to Kaoru.

"That is wonderful! Then that settles it all!" Kaoru exclaimed happily.

"It is getting late, since we all knew and approve of the plan, we just need to execute our own jobs and then I'll inform you when we will hold the media conference." Natsume ended the meeting and was about to stand up when Mikan suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! I have a gig practice tomorrow at eight in the evening! What time do you think can I meet Onii-san?" she asked Tsubasa.

"Oh, I was thinking of the same thing. I also have a gig practice tomorrow……" Tsubasa stared at Mikan weirdly. "Where is your practice?"

"At Strings." she answered nonchalantly.

Tsubasa gawked at her. "YOU ARE DJ MIKS?"

Mikan jumped from her seat and held Tsubasa's shoulders "You are the guest artist for Friday night?! OH THIS IS WONDERFUL!!!!!"

Everyone was staring at them like they were speaking in another language. Ruka spoke up, "What are you guys saying? Care to explain to us?"

"Oh! I have a few side jobs apart from working in Hyuuga Inc." Mikan said sheepishly. "I needed to make ends meet on my own and I couldn't simply turn my back on my real passion which is music and singing. So for the past three years, on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 10 pm to 1 in the morning, I work as a DJ at Rock 105.1. And then it's only been for a month but I've also been hired to do acoustic live gigs at Strings every Fridays and Saturdays at 9 to 11 in the evening."

" _You hard working girl!"_

 _"You poor thing! Is your health alright?"_

 _"Can I watch, Nee-san?"_

Ruka glanced at Natsume who was ignoring his gaze. He smiled inwardly. "Honey, I'll pick you up at 8 on Friday?" he smiled at Hotaru slyly.

"Don't be late."

"Then we will also reserve a booth for you, Auntie and Uncle?" Tsubasa asked them,

"That will be lovely!" Kaoru clapped her hands happily.

Mikan gave Natsume a panicked look and he shrugged at her. "Your fault for saying it in front of everybody,"

Mikan groaned inwardly. She's feeling the stagefright even if it is still two days away.

"Let us meet Tono before the practice. Can you leave the office earlier, say at five?"

Mikan shook her head. "No, that will be wrong. Let's meet at six and then tell him to meet us again on Saturday so we can talk longer."

Takahashi and Kaoru secretly looked at each other and praised Mikan in their head, she really is different from other people. She is an heiress with almost the same wealth as Natsume, so she must have been used to getting things done her way most of her life, and yet here she was in front of them, unknowingly showing them that she knew how to behave properly when it is work-related.

"Alright. I'll call you up to tell you when and where we will meet. I'll book a suite in one of our hotels. Then we can go and have our band practice! Damn, Mikan! I am excited for this! We haven't sung together since we were high school! I am really glad that you did not give up on your dream. I will see you tomorrow, alright! Tell the kiddos I will visit them on Saturday before the gig!" Tsubasa hugged Mikan and twirled her around. She giggled as she thought again how wonderful it will be to perform with her sempai.

Then the twirling stopped and she was suddenly forced in someone's warm chest.

"Go now, baldy." Then Natsume carried lifted Mikan and angrily walked towards the house.

"Natsume! Put me down! I haven't said good night properly to others yet, including to Kaoru and Takahashi!" everyone can hear Mikan's yells as she tried to get down from Natsume's arms.

 _"It's alright, dear! Have a good night!"_

 _"Sleep well, Nee-san!"_

 _"Good night Mikan!"_

 _"Dummy."_

Everyone laughed as they watch the angry Natsume disappear inside the manor. Ruka, Hotaru, and Tsubasa left to go back to their respective houses while the rest of the Hyuugas went to rest in their rooms.


	17. Chapter 17: Finally, my Mi-chan (Part 1)

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 _I really am sorry for the late updates! I've been sickly this month and damn, I hate it. Even missed about a week of work so yea, it's pretty bad. I promise to make it up to you guys._

 _Thank you for the reviews, @ParkMinhe and @Undertheskys ! I really am sorry for the late update!_

 _Thank you very much for the follow and fave tags!_

 **Chapter 17: Finally, my Mi-chan (Part 1)**

"Are you serious?" He asked incredulously. Tono sat up abruptly and the quick motion caused his secretary who's standing in front of him to jump back in surprise.

"Yes mate. Mikan would like to meet up with you later, say around 6:30 in the evening? I'll let my secretary drop off the key to the suite where we'll meet up privately so just go there directly. We have to leave by 7:30 so make sure you'll get there on time."

Tono frowned "I finally have the chance to meet up with my baby sister and you're saying that we only have an hour to talk? Are you fucking with me, Tsubasa?"

"Good heavens, no. I am absolutely certain that I am not fucking with you Tono-sama and I never plan to." Tsubasa rolled his eyes. The horror!

"Fuck you, Tsubasa. You know what I mean. Why is there a one hour time limit?"

"Mikan gets off her job at 6 and then she has another job at 8 so you have only an hour to talk to her."

"WHY DOES SHE NEED SO MANY JOBS? IS SHE BROKE?" Tono stood up from his chair and placed the call on speaker. He quickly put on his blazer as he ask "Where is she right now? I'd like to meet her right now. Make it happen, Andou."

"Are you stupid, Tono? I said, she has work right now. You can't force her to leave her office just to meet up with you. She might refuse to talk to you if you do that. Moron."

"I need to talk to her. Fine, I'll go there myself. I know she works at Hyuuga's anyway." With that, he dropped the call and stormed out of his office.

\--xoxo--

" _Hey baby_."

"Who's your baby, you baldy."

"Hey, Nattie! Why do you have Mikan's mobile? That's not proper you know. Even if you're the fiance, you shouldn't answer her calls." Tsubasa smirked as he propped his long legs on his mahogany desk. He signalled for his secretary to bring him a cup of coffee as he leaned back on his chair.

Natsume ignored him and just asked, "Why did you call?"

"Well I need to talk to Mikan and you're not her so…."

"Fuck you, baldy. Spit it out."

"Hey! Natsume! Why are you using my phone? Who are you talking to?" Tsubasa chuckled when he heard Mikan's annoyed voice. "Give me that, you jerk."

"But honey! It's just Andou! Why did he call you baby?"

"You know he's just annoying you. Give me that."

Tsubasa took a sip of his coffee and laughed. Mikan is really perfect for his cousin. Thank goodness they got together.

"Tsubasa senpai? I am sorry for that. I was in a meeting and when I got back to my office, your childish cousin was going through my personal things. Ugh, stupid Natsume."

Natsume scowled at Mikan as he folded his arms and sat back on Mikan's chair. "Put it on speaker."

Mikan rolled her eyes and did as he asked. She then sat on the chair in front of her desk since Natsume didn't look like he'll be giving up her chair soon.

"Why did you call, senpai?"

"Oh nothing important. Only that your cute brother is on his way there now to meet up with you."

Mikan jumped from her seat "He's on his way here right now? But why? It's only 4 in the afternoon!"

"Well he didn't take it well that you can only meet him for an hour. And because I told him you have another job at 8 so he got angry because you took too many jobs. He was really angry you know."

"Well, Tono has been keeping tabs on me so if he thought I have another job this evening at 8, and another at 11, then he probably thought that I now have four jobs." Mikan explained to Tsubasa and Natsume.

"Oh right! Since we have a practice tonight, do you still need to go to the radio station later?"

She shook her head. "No, someone is taking over my post later since the gig at Strings is in collaboration with the radio station so both the managers worked that one out."

"Oh. That's good then. So what are you going to do about Tono?" Tsubasa checked his watch. "He'll probably arrive there in 10 minutes."

Mikan glanced at Natsume and he gave her a curt nod. She groaned. "Well I'll be damned. I have no choice but to leave early."

"Alright. I already asked my driver to give your receptionist the key to the suite where you and Tono can talk privately. He'll be arriving there in 5 minutes. Give Tono the other key so that you can go up separately."

"Thank you Tsubasa senpai. I'll see you tonight then." she ended the call.

Mikan massaged her temples. She is very irritated with her brother right now, and seeing her flushed face, Natsume couldn't help but smile. He stood up and held Mikan by the elbows as he pulled her up against his body and hugged her.

"Hey, if you are thinking about your leaving the office early, it's alright. You can make it up by going earlier next week." he kissed her smooth porcelain forehead softly.

Then he lifted her chin up and gazed deeply in her eyes. Mikan's big and clear amber eyes peered back at his questioningly, wondering what he will say next.

"If you are worried about how your talk with your brother will go, I am sure there is nothing to be worried about. He loves you more than anything else in the world. He loves you. And he is worried sick about you. You have to understand that he has been waiting for this moment for years, and he just needed to see you as soon as possible. So do cut him some slack, Mikan. Both you and your brother need this."

Mikan closed her eyes briefly and breathed out in relief. She knew all that but it still feels different when she heard Natsume say it. Natsume smiled and kissed Mikan on the tip of her nose.

"I love you Natsume. Thank you."

He kissed her softly on the lips. He stayed like that for a long time, only kissing her lips gently, like a thousand soft massages all over her lips, not entering her mouth. He nibbled on her lower lip, tugged on it, and licked it.

Mikan let out a soft sigh. This man, ah!

Riiiing*Riiiing*

Natsume picked up his moblie.

"Hyuuga sama, Mr. Tonōchi Yukihara is requesting for a meeting with you right now. He is currently at the office lobby as we speak."

"Tell him I'll go down shortly."

Natsume kissed Mikan's cheek before saying, "I'll get the room keys from the receptionist and give it to Tono. You go and wait for me by my personal parking space. I'll give you the key then. Alright? "

Mikan nodded her head. "Thank you Natsume."

He pinched her cheeks and then turned to walk out the door.

\--xoxo--

He saw the tall raven-haired man strode confidently out the elevator and head towards where he was standing. He also walked to meet him and they shook each other's hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Hyuuga-sama."

"The pleasure is mine, Yukihara-sama." he signalled him to follow him as he walk towards the receptionist.

"Give me the package from Andou Tsubasa."

The receptionist handed him a black envelope. Natsume and Tono walked towards the office driveway where Tono's car was parked beside a valet. Natsume opened the black envelope and saw two smaller black envelopes inside. He took one out and handed it to Tono. "Here you go."

Tono took the envelope and gave Natsume his business card. "Thank you."

He then walked towards the driver side of his black Ferrari F12TDF and drove away.

Natsume entered his building and called Tono immediately.

"She will leave the building in a few minutes and then meet you in the suite of the Palace Hotel."

"Understood. I am truly grateful for this, Hyuuga. Hopefully, we will meet again soon and talk properly."

"We will, Yukihara." they ended the call. Natsume saw Mikan waiting for him inside his black Porsche Carrera GT. She rolled down the window and he handed her the other envelope.

"When you get to the Palace Hotel Tokyo, go directly to the suite. Don't worry, Tsubasa has informed the staff there that you are a VIP. You don't need to speak to anyone."

"Alright, honey. I'll call you later. By the way, I called Aoi and she said the twins are doing better. You-chan and Takahashi played ball in the afternoon while Kaoru and Aoi stayed with Ruu-chan in his room to read him stories and watch some tv shows with him too." she gave Natsume a grateful smile before adding, "I am really glad you love me this much, Natsume. If you didn't, then how can I finally fix my and the kids' lives?"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead "I love you Mikan. I too, am glad that you love me this much. I can't wait for us to get married and finally settle down and build our future together. Now go and talk to your brother so we can put our plan into action." he smiled and tapped the car. "Go now, sweetie. I'll see you tonight."

Mikan waved him goodbye and rolled up the windows. She then drove away to finally meet her brother after ignoring him for almost 6 years.

\--xoxo--

The door opened and he quickly stood up to face the person entering the room. He was sitting at the chair by the suite's foyer; the nearest place where he can wait comfortably by the suite's door. He has only been waiting for 10 minutes but he felt like he's been there for days. He can't wait to finally see his precious baby sister. 'I've been waiting for this moment for six years. Finally, she has agreed to meet me.'

"Onii-san?"

Now, Yukihara Tonōchi is one of Japan's most-sought after bachelors alongside Hyuuga Natsume and Andou Tsubasa. They are, after all, one of the few billionaires below the age of 35, who have their own personal booming businesses besides the giant family company handed down to them. All three were obviously outstanding in looks and women all over the world fawn over them. Of the three, only Tsubasa appear friendly to the public since he is also a famous music artist. But both Natsume and Tonōchi are known to be distant, domineering, and very much private of their lives.

If only the public knew that there is one person who can bring every emotion to these two cold-blooded males.

If only the public knew that there is one sole person who have these three bachelors putty in her hand.

"Mi-chan……." Tono tried to keep himself from crying, he wanted the blurry image of a young lady in front of him to clear up.

Mikan felt her heart twist in pain as she watch her brother struggle to keep himself from crying but failed to do so. She ran and hugged him, softly crying as she buried her face in his broad chest.

Tono wrapped his arms around Mikan and hugged her back. His tears now flowing freely as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I miss you so much, my Mi-chan. Thank you for finally agreeing to meet up with me. How are you? How about the twins? Are you all doing fine? How's your work at Hyuuga's? Is the salary not enough? I know you work as a DJ and you got yourself a gig at Strings because you wanted to sing, but are your expenses too big that even with all three jobs combined, it is still not enough? You even have a new job later! Onii-san is worried for you, Mi-chan!"

Tono rambled on and on and Mikan couldn't help but laugh as she wiped her tears with the back of her hands. She pulled away from Tono's embrace and said, "Calm down. Onii-san. How about we sit down so we can talk properly? I have to leave by 7:30 so we still have about two and a half hours to catch up with each other."

Tono frowned at her before he dragged her towards the living room sofa. "Why do you have to leave at that time? What is this work? Don't you have a DJ job tonight at 11?"

Mikan sat herself comfortably at one of the couches and Tono quickly settled beside her and promptly faced her to him. He really missed this little monster so he wanted to stay close to her as much as possible.

"I have a practice gig with Tsubasa senpai later at 8 together with the band. We'll be playing together for the first time tomorrow at Strings and since this gig is in collaboration with the radio station that I work with, I don't have to go the station later so you don't have to worry about me overworking myself, Onii-san. I want to do this. And I am really excited to perform with Tsubasa-senpai! The last time we sang together was back in high school. Do you you remember? You watched our performance and you were loudly cheering for me that I was so embarrassed that time! Tsubasa senpai kept teasing me about it!"

"Well he was just jealous because his parents wasn't yelling how awesome his voice was. But I was so proud that my baby sister has the most beautiful voice in the entire world and she can even play any instrument in her band. Tsubasa was simply trash compared to you." Tono proudly said as he ruffled Mikan's hair.

She rolled her eyes as at her brother.

"Nii-san! You've messed up my hair!" She complained.

"Well you look better with your hair down anyway. Remove your bun since you're not in the office anymore."

Mikan snorted and removed her hair tie. Tono watched as her beautiful hair softly fall down her shoulders and onto her back.

"You've grown up so fast, Mi-chan. My biggest regret is that I did not even get to watch you grow into such a beautiful and amazing lady. You've even become an outstanding mother without me seeing it happen. Do you know how much it hurts for me to read reports about you, your whereabouts, the twins' health, how you are getting by, how you've taken multiple jobs, and yet I couldn't even get a single glance at you because you specifically requested for me to stay away from you and the twins? I couldn't even watch you from afar as you live your dream and perform in front of an audience. Because you asked me not to. It really hurts, Mi-chan."

Mikan stood up and went over to sit herself down on Tono's lap. Tono cradled her as she hugged his torso tightly. She remembered how he will always hug her like this when she would cry when they were younger, and he will just rock her back and forth until she calms down and finally fall asleep. He is the only one in their family who would console her and give her the warmth, love, and comfort that she seek.

Tono placed his chin on top of Mikan's head and whispered,

"Do you know how much it pains me to know that you are struggling on your own when all you have to do is just say a word and I'll quickly provide you with everything you and the twins needed? I have all the money and power I needed and wanted, but I couldn't even help my own baby sister and my nephews. It's been tormenting me for years, Mi-chan. Can you free me from this torture now?"


	18. Chapter 18: Finally, my Mi-chan (Part 2)

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 _Thank you for the reviews, @Sunbabyboss and @Undertheskys! Err about Natsume's character here, I seriously believe (alright! in my head lol) that Natsume is vocal and very affectionate to Mikan when they're alone. I mean, he obviously wanted Mikan to learn who he really is and how much she means to him; but towards other people, man, he's the cold ass jerk who rarely says anything but sarcasm and 'En.' lol. Oh well. This is Natsume for me. Glad you love him too lol! (-_~)_v_

Thank you very much for the follow and fave tags!

 **Chapter 18: Finally, my Mi-chan (part 2)**

Mikan tightened her hold on her brother's torso and answered softly, "Yes, Nii-san. Let's be a family again. You, me, Youichi, and Ruuichi. And with Natsume and his family, let's all continue forward together."

Tono's usually dim brown eyes lit up and lightened to a similar amber shade like Mikan's.

"Seriously? You really mean it, Mi-chan?"

She nodded and lifted her chin up to look at him. "Yes I do. I think it's time for you and the twins to meet. I assume you know everything about them? So finding what to gift them won't be a problem?" she teasingly said.

"Of course! I know everything about the two rascals. When can I meet them? How about tomorrow?"

"Calm down, Nii-san. Actually, tomorrow's possible but we're staying at the Hyuuga's manor since Ruu fell ill yesterday." When she saw the aghast look on Tono's face, she quickly explained what happened and assured him that both the twins are quickly recovering from that time.

"Alright. I'll call Hyuuga and tell him that I plan to visit their manor tomorrow."

Mikan gave Tono a skeptical look and the moment he caught it, she quickly said "How about we order some tea and snacks, Nii-san? I'm kind of hungry and I won't have time for dinner later. I'd rather we have snacks now as we discuss some more things in private. Eating in one of the hotel's restaurants won't do."

Tono studied his sister's face and seeing that she has some serious matters to tell him, he agreed and stood up to call for room service. After that, he sat down beside her on the huge couch and watch her as she try to smoothen the tiny creases on her skirt and also fixed her hair. He knew she act like this when she's trying to buy some time as she gather her thoughts so he patiently waited for her to speak.

"Well, since you know that Natsume and I have been going out for some time."

Tono raised his eyebrow.

"Alright, for just more than a month." she rolled her eyes at him. "But he's the only person who has accepted me as who I am, he knew of my real identity, and even the nightmare I've been through." Tono caught the slight breaking of her voice but she quickly cleared her throat as if to imply that it was nothing. He felt his heart twist as he remember how his precious little sister was assaulted by that monster and was even almost killed by that fucker's ex-lover. His eyes darkened and an evil aura with so much killing intent can be felt around him. Mikan leaned over to hold Tono's hands in hers. She squeezed it and assured him that she's fine now, and he should focus on that for now.

Tono took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to calm himself down, and reminded himself that he should focus more on the soft hands that are holding his right now. He's been waiting for these hands to hold on to his hands again and pull him right back to her life to be her protector and pillar of strength.

Mikan squeezed his hands again and Tono opened his eyes and stared back at the pair of eyes similar to his. He saw the love and warmth that he's been missing all these years and he smiled lovingly at her. "Alright, you can continue. And just so you know, even if I respect your decision to be with that Hyuuga brat, I still need to have a talk with him. I am your brother after all, I need to clear up some things with him first. And seeing that ring on your finger,"

Mikan blushed and looked down on her lap.

"I know how serious you too must be with each other. I know everything that you have gone through and I won't be that older brother who would just snatch you away from the one of the few good and real things that you have found on your own. But despite that, I still want to have a talk with him, is that alright, my Mi-chan?"

Mikan looked up at her brother's face. ' _He is truly a grown up now, unlike before when he's too impulsive and his over protectiveness towards me is too overbearing.'_ She looked intently at the handsome man in front of her, his beautifully chiseled jaw and perfect nose is well complimented by his thin lips. His eyes were usually a darker shade of amber when she sees him in the news and magazine articles. They were usually cold and well-shielded, as if he would rather die than let anybody else read his thoughts through his eyes.

Being famous and powerful, thousands of photos of him circulated all these years, but never was there one which shows the smile that he is giving her now. Not one has shown him with this beautiful kind of amber eyes. His eyes right now almost look similar to the twins' innocent ones. He suddenly looked years younger in front of her, as if shedding all the tension and toughness he projects in public.

This man in front of her is truly the brother she has always depended on and loved from the moment she has learned how to feel emotions. She knew in her heart that her brother loved her much more than her father loved her. Tono is her sole protector; her only life support all these years.

Mikan gave him a big smile and said, "Do anything you want, Tono nii-san. I trust you and I believe in you. GIve Natsume hell if you want to, just don't chase him away too much or else you'll be going against me and the twins."

Tono laughed heartily and ruffled her hair.

"Yes, Tsubasa did mention that the twins are obsessed with Natsume. That's why I figured it won't be long before you guys get married." he gave her a meaningful look.

Mikan cleared her throat and straightened her back. "Well actually, that's the serious thing we have to discuss. I need your help, Nii-san."

And so they start to discuss the things they needed to do for Mikan and Natsume's engagement announcement.

\--XOXO--

After a few minutes.

 _And I know it's gonna be…_

 _A lovely day, lovely day, lovely day._

 _A lovely daaaaaaay. * (A/N: Lovely Day by Bill Withers)_

Tono was surprised to hear the twins' adorable voices that are completely out of tune but obviously full of emotions. He laughed and Mikan grinned at him as she answered her mobile phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello sweetie pie. How are you feeling?"

"Hello momma!" Youichi cheerfully greeted her.

 _"Hello momma! I am here too!"_ Tono laughed again when he heard another voice who was obviously trying hard to raise his voice so his mother can hear him too.

"You don't need to yell, Ruu! Momma can hear you! I am sitting right next to you so she can hear you perfectly!" Youichi scolded his brother.

 _"Well, I just want to make sure! No need to get mad, Onii-chan!"_

Mikan let out a giggle and said, "So how are you two boys feeling right now? Is everything alright? Why did you call momma?"

"Well, we miss you soooooo much! Like this much momma!" Ruu piped up.

"Momma can't see you." Youichi told his brother with annoyance in his voice.

"Well why don't you put us on video then?"

"Oh right! Wait, Auntie Aoi, how do we put us on video so momma can see us? Please teach us!"

Mikan and Tono heard someone laugh softly on the other end and suddenly they can see the twins' faces on the screen in Mikan's phone.

Mikan signalled Tono to make sure not to show his face in the video. She wanted the twins to meet him personally.

"Hi momma! So can you see us now?" Youichi asked her.

"Momma, I said we miss you this muuuuuuch!" The two adults watch Ruu as he spread his arms as wide as he can to emphasize how much he misses his mother. Mikan peeked at her brother who was totally engrossed with the twins and had a wide smile plastered on his face. She smiled and then turned back to answer the twins.

"Yes, momma can see you now sweetheart! I miss you so much more, Ruu-chan, You-chan! Momma need to go practice some songs with Uncle Tsubasa later so I'll be getting home later than usual, alright? But dad will be home with you soon so you don't need to feel too sad because momma's not there."

Youichi leaned forward to his phone and his cute, pudgy face took up most of the space that only one of Ruu's ears can only be seen. "Dad called us just a few minutes ago and said he's on his way home, momma!" he happily informed her."And he said -- _hey_!"

Youichi's face disappeared and Ruu's face suddenly appeared and took up the whole screen.

"Why did you take the phone away from me Ruu! That's not nice!"

Tono was covering his mouth with hand to muffle his laughter. The twins was really funny and he can't wait to meet them and play with them tomorrow. He watched as Ruu's face turn scarlet as he fight with his brother.

"I was not nice? Your face occupied the whole screen a while ago Nii-chan! I couldn't even see my face! You are the one who is not nice, not Ruu!" he stubbornly said as he try to keep the phone away from Youichi's hands.

Now, all Mikan and Tono can see where the fast movements of the twins as they fight for the mobile that they were using. Mikan felt like she's getting a headache from watching the two so she raised her voice to make the two stop.

"Youichi. Ruuichi. Stop fighting now. Momma need to go back to work so I will just call you two later when you are in your proper behaviour again. Give Auntie Aoi that mobile right now."

The blurry images finally stopped and now the twins' faces showed on the screen. Both faces were flushed and a glint of stubbornness can be seen in those two clear eyes.

" _But momma…."_

"No buts. I need to finish what I am doing right now, and we are wasting time because of your fighting. Do you want to talk to momma or do you want to fight each other?"

Tono glanced from Mikan to the twins faces. He is awestruck as he personally saw how his baby sister is handling the two rowdy kids via phone call. ' _I mean I am not sure how can I say no to those faces, let alone scold them for doing something so small. I mean, they're kids. It's normal to fight sometimes. I wouldn't scold them for something as insignificant as this one!'_

The twins looked at each other then after a few seconds, Tono widened his eyes as he saw them shook hands and say, "I am sorry."

' _Wow, these two are perfect! Thank goodness they are my nephews!'_

The twins faced the phone screen and softly said, "We are sorry momma. Not fighting anymore. Are you still mad at us?"

Mikan whispered to Tono, "See those puppy dog eyes? Be wary of that."

Tono shook his head, "I am their uncle. Of course they must have me wrapped perfectly in their tiny, chubby fingers. Don't make me say no to them, Mi-chan. That's your job."

She scowled at him "Oh no, another doting uncle. Ugh."

She cleared her voice and told the twins, "Good job boys. Momma's not mad anymore because my babies has finally behaved again. You know how momma dislikes it when you fight each other. It pains momma so much. You don't want momma to hurt, right?"

Two identical pair of eyes widened in horror as they quickly replied loudly, "No momma we don't want to hurt you! And Dad too! We don't want that! We won't fight anymore!"

Mikan smirked at Tono as he raised his eyebrows at her. He whispered, "That Hyuuga brat is one lucky bastard."

"Alright babies. Momma have to go now. I will call you later okay, before Uncle Tsubasa and I start our practice. I am sure he would like to speak to you for a while since he is worried for your health too. Take a rest first so that when dad gets home, you can play with him. I love you Ruu-chan, You-chan!"

The twins huge smile at the mention of Tsubasa made Tono want to punch the daylight out of his friend. ' _Fuck that bastard! How dare he get the twins' affections before me. Stupid womanizer baldy.'_

"Yey, Uncle Tsubasa! We miss him so much too! Alright momma, we will wait for your call! We love you momma so much!" the twins cried in unison before they ended the call.

Mikan noticed that her previously smiling brother was now scowling at her mobile phone.

Before she can ask what was wrong, Tono faced her and said in a menacing voice,

"I'll kill that stupid baldy. I'll go with you later for your practice."


	19. Chapter 19: This Thing Called Love

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does._

 _Thank you very much for the follow and fave tags!_

 **Chapter 19: This Thing Called Love**

Mikan sighed and glanced at the person at her right.

"So, why aren't you using your family car? Did it break down? I'll buy you a new one." arrogance was clearly present in his voice.

Mikan sighed again before turning right on the intersection. She was secretly glad that they're only 5 minutes away from the bar. Tono is seriously annoying the hell out of her right now.

"No, it's not broken. Natsume just lent me his car and I don't even know why I agreed in the first place." she chewed her bottom lip as she tried to remember what happened this afternoon. "Huh. I guess I was too preoccupied with your sudden appearance in the office that I just agreed with everything he said to me."

Tono glanced at her and pouted. "If you like this kind of cars, I will just buy you alright. You don't have to borrow anyone else's, even if it's your fiance's. Onii-chan can buy you right now if you want to."

Mikan pulled over to the Strings' driveway and laughed at her brother's antics.

"You're crazy, nii-san! I don't need another car! Come on, we're quite early for my practice so I guess you can still discuss some things with Tsubasa-senpai."

She got out of the car and handed the valet the keys. Tono appeared at her side and they entered the bar together.

Ryota was busy entertaining some of the bar patron's when he looked up and saw Mikan and Tono arrive. He quickly excused himself and walked towards the two.

"Good evening, Yukihara-sama. It's an honour to have you tonight in Strings." he gave a polite bow and glanced uncertainly at Mikan. "I see that you and Sakura-san knew each other."

Tono gave Ryota a curt nod and surveyed the place. He noted that there were quite a number of prominent businessmen and decided not to say anything more of his relationship with Mikan.

"Hello, Ryota. Where is the practice going to be held?" Mikan politely asked.

"It's on the 4th floor of this building, and everyone is there already although you don't have to worry because you're not late. You are actually still twenty minutes early." he gave Mikan a warm smile and Tono frowned at Ryota.

Ryota then turned to ask Tono and was surprised to see him frowning at him. ' _Did I unconsciously offend him? But what did I do?_ ' He cleared his voice and said,

"Do you prefer a specific place in the area so I can lead you to your table, Yukihara-sama?" Ryota exerted more effort to be as polite as much as possible.

Before Tono can reply, Mikan cut in and said "Actually, Ryota, Yukihara-sama is a good friend of Andou Tsubasa and he is supposed to meet him first before the band practice. I will accompany him upstairs so they can discuss some important matters right now."

Ryota looked surprised. "Oh! So you already knew who the guest artist is. I don't remember telling you that last week, though."

Mikan gave a soft laugh and Tono couldn't help but smile a little. He loved his baby sister's laughter ever since they were small. It reminds him of crystal bells gently swaying in the wind; ah, how he missed this lovely sound.

"Actually, Andou Tsubasa is my senpai from way back and when we bumped into each other yesterday, we were surprised to learn that we were going to have band practice together tonight."

"Oh I see! Alright, please accompany Yukihara-sama to the practice room on the 4th floor. It's the room directly in front of the lift." Ryota bowed slightly to Tono and said, "If you would prefer to stay and watch their practice, please don't hesitate to call on our attendants so we can provide you some refreshments of your choice."

"Alright. Send me a bottle of your finest wine. I'll stay for a bit to watch." With that, he turned to walk towards the elevator and Mikan excused herself and followed her brother.

"Man, you are so arrogant, Nii-san." she whispered quietly when she got nearer to him. She made sure that they only appear as mere acquaintances since she noticed a lot of the patrons were whispering and staring at her older brother.

Tono smirked. "Get used to is, chibi. I'll be staying by your side from now on."

\--XOXO--

"Tono! Man, you must have seriously missed me badly!" Tsubasa stood up and walked over to the door when he saw Tono and Mikan enter the mini auditorium.

When Tsubasa got near them, Tono grabbed him by the collar and menacingly said, "The fuck with you, baldy! Who the fuck are you to get the twins' affections before me? I am their uncle, you stupid tattooed freak."

Tsubasa laughed at Tono and pinched both his cheeks. Tono became more furious with him so he lifted his other arm to punch Tsubasa in the face when he felt a small hand pushing his chest.

He looked down and saw that Mikan had squeezed herself between the two males and was glaring openly at him. Tono release Tsubasa's collar and guiltily smiled at Mikan.

"Hehe. Guess I got carried away?"

Mikan slapped his chest and scolded him quietly so that the other people in the room won't hear her. "Yes you did, Nii-san! You cannot hit Tsubasa-senpai on the face!"

Tsubasa stuck his tongue out at Tono and he glared at him in return.

"Ha! I knew it. Mikan-chan loves me more than you, you big oaf."

Mikan scowled at Tsubasa. "He cannot hit your face because we have a show tomorrow, dummy. After the show, I won't care anymore. Do whatever you want, you are both morons anyway."

She huffed and walked away from the two and headed towards the small stage where the other band members were tuning their instruments.

"This is your fault, you jerk face." Tsubasa gave Tono the finger.

"Do you want to die right now? Moron." Tono hissed.

"Tsubasa-senpai! Get over here right now! Yukihara-sama, if you want to stay and watch, kindly go over to your seat!" Mikan's cold voice resounded all over the room through the surround speakers. Tono and Tsubasa felt chills at their back so they just quickly followed her commands quietly.

\--XOXO--

"Alright! That's a wrap guys! See you all tomorrow night!" Mikan exclaimed happily as she faced the band and bent her body from the waist. "Thank you for all your hard work! Otsukaresama deshita!"

Everyone echoed her and also gave each other a respectful bow.

"I am really glad that we get to do this again, Mikan-chan! It has been what, more than ten years since we played like this!" Tsubasa grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her in his arms. He hugged her and quickly lifted her from the floor. He turned around and Mikan giggled loudly as she hit the side of Tsubasa's head.

"Put her down, you child molester." Tono went up the mini stage and pried Tsubasa's arms from his sister.

"Aw, the overpwotective big bwother is back!" he mocked Tono and Mikan flicked Tsubasa on the forehead.

"Let's go Tono-nii. The twins are probably trying their best to stay awake and wait for me to return home." she grabbed Tono's hand and dragged him away from Tsubasa.

"But it's late. You allow the kids to stay up past nine? You know that is wrong, Mi-chan." Tono said in a disapproving tone.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Really Nii-san? You think I would allow that? But today, they stayed at home and did not go to their preschool. They most probably spent all day dozing off due to their medicines. So there's the possibility that those kiddos are still awake even if it's already 10. Come on, let's go!"

She turned to face Tsubasa, "See you tomorrow night, sempai!". With a casual wave, she dragged Tono to the elevator and left the building.

\--XOXO--

[ _AN: Here's a cute fluff with Natsume and the twins_. (~_) ]

Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga manor:

"Stop it, you two." a man's stern voice said.

Ruu glared at his older brother.

Youichi shot him an equally fierce glare.

Natsume sighed and walked over to the bed where the twins are sitting, arms crossed over their chest and are currently engaged in a staring war.

"What happened here?"

Neither of the twins spoke nor acknowledged his presence. Both were adamant in winning this current fight.

Natsume didn't know whether to laugh or scold at the two for their childish stubbornness. He slightly shook his head and sat on the bed's edge. He glanced around the room to see for himself what the twins are fighting about. The tv was on and was turned in to a cartoon channel. Children's picture books were sprawled on the carpeted floor in front of the tv, and near it was a tray with about two pieces of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of half-filled milk. There were also two pillows and a blanket on the floor. His brows furrowed as he try to make sense of this scene.

"Where is the remote control of the tv?" he asked the two fuming boys.

Silence.

Natsume narrowed his eyes and spoke in a low, reprimanding voice.

"Alright. If neither of you will speak to me, then you will leave me no choice but to give you two punishments. And on top of that, I will definitely tell your mother about this and how you two have completely ignored your father."

The twins shivered. They were staring at each other's eyes so they knew what the other was thinking. The angry glint in their eyes disappeared and they gave a sigh of defeat.

With shoulders slouched and faces looking down on their crossed-legged lap, the two boys turned to face Natsume. Ruu reached down to his bottom and gave Natsume the remote control of tv.

Natsume took the remote from Ruu but he remained silent as he watch them.

Youichi tapped Ruu's knee. Ruu threw him a hateful glance before swallowing his saliva.

"I am sorry Dad. I was wrong. Youichi-nii was reading books on the floor because he was eating and you know, mommy told us that we are not allowed to eat cookies on the bed. I know that he is reading but I still turned the television's volume up and since he is near the tv, he couldn't concentrate on his book."

Tears welled up in the adorable boy's eyes. Natsume wanted to hug him but he knew that this is not yet the complete story of what has transpired.

Ruu took a deep breath and tried his best not to cry.

"You-nii asked me nicely to turn down the volume a little, but I did not listen to him. Instead, I turned it up a little bit more just to annoy him. You-nii tried to be patient with me and just ignored me, so he stopped eating and went back to his bed just so he can be far from the tv. But when he did that, I don't know why, but I did not like it. So I also went to his bed and when I saw he was happily reading his book, I took a pillow and hit his head with it. Then he got angry at me and told me to go back to my own bed and watch tv quietly."

Youichi, who has been silent all this time, turned his face up to look at Natsume.

"I am sorry Dad. I was not patient enough with Ruu, even if I know that he is very sick right now. I really tried, Dad. But I still yelled at him."

He hung his head and the sadness in his eyes was so clear to Natsume that he felt a pain in his chest.

What is wrong with these kids?

How can they be this adorable?

If the world can see how tenderly the devil king Natsume Hyuuga was looking at the twins, what a ruckus it will be!

The great man who was rumored to have ice for blood is currently staring at the two adorably sad boys with love and gentleness in his eyes.

 _'In just a few weeks, these boys has become my weakness. Tch.'_

Ruu couldn't hold on anymore, he cried silently as he lowered his head. Youichi has always been taking care of his younger twin whenever their mommy is not around, so he has taken the responsibility over him. He saw his tears fall so he scooted nearer to him and hugged him.

"It's alright now, Ruu-chan. I was wrong too. Both of us are wrong. Let us not fight anymore or else mommy and dad will be sad too. You don't like that, do you?"

Ruu hiccuped and shook his head. "I...m…. S..o...r….r...y Ni...iii..cha...nnn"

Natsume picked up the two and carried a twin in each arm. He hugged them tightly and kissed the top of their head.

"Now that it's all over and done with, why don't we go downstairs and ask Nana to fix us some snack while we wait for mommy to come home?"

The twins glanced up at him happily. Youichi helped wipe Ruu's tears and snot with his shirt. Natsume laughed heartily at the scene.

"Let's change your pajamas later after we eat. I am sure it won't make any sense to change now."

"Dad, Ruu-chan wants spaghetti. With lots and lots of cheese, please!"

"Dad, I want a big slice of chocolate cake, please!"

"Mommy will kill us for eating such at nearly 10 in the evening." Natsume raised his brow as he looked down at the twins' pudgy face with clear, puppy eyes. "But since my boys are on the road to recovery and there is no school tomorrow, then Dad will allow my babies to eat anything they want!"

The twins cheered loudly and kissed Natsume's cheeks.

' _Ah, kids. Who would have thought that it would be one of my greatest treasures.'_

And with that, the three went downstairs to invade the Hyuuga Manor's kitchen.


	20. Chapter 20: I will Protect my Treasures

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 _Thank you very much for the follow and fave tag_ s!

 **Chapter 20: I will Protect my Treasures**

"Hi honey. How's the practice?"

Mikan was driving so she answered the call through the car's speaker. Naturally, Tono listened although he did not appear to be interested at all.

"Hey Natsume. It was good. I'm on my way home to the manor with Tono. Are the twins still up?"

Yukihara Tonochi watched his baby sister as she talk to Natsume.

' _Hm. She does look happy and at ease_.'

Tono remembered how Mikan used to be quite shy and quiet in her younger years. She rarely talk openly to other people, and what hurts him the most was that the moment she finally opened up her heart and her world to another person, she was betrayed just like that.

"Yes, they are still awake. We've actually just ate some spaghetti and a slice of cake so I guess they won't sleep for a while. Are you going to have Tono meet them right now?"

Mikan glanced at her brother who is sitting quietly beside her in the passenger seat. She smiled at him and replied, "Yes. I'd like the twins to meet their uncle tonight so that they can be at ease sitting together tomorrow during the show. I am pretty sure the twins won't allow us to leave them at home so I have already requested a private box for you, the twins, and Tono for tomorrow night."

"Alright. I'll tell them that you will be arriving home soon. Probably in 20 minutes?"

Mikan smiled evilly at her brother.

"See you in 10 minutes, sweetheart." she ended the call as she quickly sped up along the dimly lit road of Tokyo.

\--XoXoXo--

"Miss, the plane will land in 10 minutes. Is there anything you need?"

The lady was staring silently at a magazine article her assistant has shown her a few days ago. Her eyes narrowed as she continue to stare at the two photos in front of her. On the left page of the magazine, a handsome man wearing gunmetal grey suit which hugs his well-built frame perfectly and did nothing but enhance his elegance and good looks. Although he was clearly the star of the event as he was seated at the center of the stage and was flanked by other powerful businessmen, you can read nothing from his cold, expressionless face. While the other men with him were also awarded as Japan's Most Powerful Businessman below the age of forty, all of them were smiling and has appeared a bit friendly to the reporters which in return has gained them favor from the media. Only the man at the center never faltered even once, answering questions directed to him with a monosyllable "Hn.", "Yes", and "No."

This is the face that is too familiar to her.

She traced the outline of his face with her slender finger and let out a soft sigh.

She looked over at the same man's photo on the next page.

Her already narrowed eyes almost turned to slits as she glared angrily at the other picture. They have been together for years, she has known him for the most of her life, and yet she, who everyone including herself, thought knew him the best, has never seen him smile like this. She clenched her right fist until she could almost feel her long, elegantly manicured nails almost break into her skin.

"Miss, can I get you something before we turn on the fasten your seatbelt sign?" the flight attendant tried the second time to catch the lady's attention. She is, after all, in the 1st class cabin and she had to make sure she was provided with everything she need during the flight.

"A glass of your most expensive champagne will suffice." the attendant was taken aback at the lady's icy voice. She did not expect such a voice belonged to a beautiful and elegant-looking woman. It has sent goosebumps at her nape. ' _What a scary person.'_

"I will be right back, Miss."

When the flight attendant returned with the glass of champagne on her hand, she noticed that the lady is now staring intently at the opposite page of the one she was looking at before. Scratch that, it was more like she was glaring at the enlarged photo of the same man this time. She shook her head mentally, thinking how she could never understand how the wealthy thinks. The second photo was definitely the better one between the two pictures of the man. He was after all, smiling radiantly and it has clearly reached his eyes. Gosh, she was almost blinded by the man's beauty in this photo.

When the fasten your seatbelt sign was finally turned on, the same flight attendant roamed around the 1st class cabin to check on the passengers and to get the remaining glasses and dishes on their trays. When she passed by the earlier' lady's place, she saw her small face was almost covered by a huge pair of dark, expensive sunglasses and has appeared motionless just seated comfortably on her seat. As she picked up the empty champagne glass, some papers on the floor caught her eye so she bent down and picked it up.

Without even straightening up the crumpled paper, she knew it was of the same magazine the lady was reading a while ago.

"Give me that." ' _Oh, that icy voice again_.'

She handed the lady the crumpled papers before walking away to attend to the other VIPs.

She really cannot understand how that lady thinks. Definitely someone not to cross.

\--XoXoXo--

Natsume was at the living room watching over the twins who were sprawled on separate couches as they watch the television while waiting for Mikan to get home.

Since it was late in the evening and the twins were just recovering from their sickness from the previous day, Natsume has decided to always keep his work phone off the moment he steps out of his office building. He only keeps his personal mobile on and besides Mikan, his family, close friends, and the twins' school, only his personal assistant and right-hand man, Cheng Feng, can contact him in this number. He did not even gave his personal secretary permission to call him in this phone because her call will definitely mean it is connected to business. While Assistant Cheng handles every and any matter in Natsume's life that he has allowed him to intervene to.

So when his phone rang five minutes after his call to Mikan ended, Natsume frowned before answering the call. He got up and walked outside the living room to take the call.

"What is it? Do you know how late it is already? What if the twins are already asleep and your call woke them up?"

Natsume is furious at Cheng Feng.

"Boss, I am sorry for disrupting your family time at this hour but I believe this is an emergency and you need to know of this immediately."

"What is it?"

"I found out just now that a tabloid magazine has released an article about you this morning. I have sent you a soft copy of the article in your personal email. The main point of this article is that a woman has changed you. It showed a photo of you from last month's awarding ceremony for Japan's Most Powerful Businessmen and a paparazzi photo of you talking to somebody, who the magazine has assumed to be your new woman. I have already contacted the magazine half an hour ago and demanded them to pull out all the released copies or else we will take legal actions against them tomorrow."

"Did they have any other photos?"

"None, boss. I checked with the magazine's editor, and he has assured me that they do not have any other photos of your besides the two that they have released together with the article."

"If they will pull out all their copies by tomorrow morning, then there is no need to sue them. But send Lawyer Chen to talk to them and to make sure that this will not happen again in the future. Set a conference meeting tomorrow with the media and remind them that any person, whether a member of the paparazzi or the media, will be sued by Hyuuga Inc. if they release photos of me, my family, and anyone I declare to be important to me, to the public without my written consent. Only written, not verbal."

"I got it Boss."

"Tell Ye Sha to go to my office tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Boss."

"Is there anything else?"

"Boss, my girlfriend saw in the entertainment channel an hour ago that somebody leaked to the media that Miss Luna is returning tonight to Japan."

Assistant Feng stopped talking. He knew that his boss understood the meaning behind his words and he need not elaborate on why he informed him of this.

"Assign one person to keep tabs of her movements while she's here. Nothing is too menial or insignificant when it comes to her. Tell Ye Mei to come together with Ye Sha tomorrow. I need them to guard over Mikan immediately."

"Understood, Boss."

Natsume ended the call and his eyes had a steely glint in them.

' _Luna, huh. I dare you to take a step towards my family_.'

One can almost feel the animosity surging from Natsume's body as he try to think of how Luna is planning to disturb the peace and happiness he is having right now. He need to be always three steps before her in order to win the game once she issue the challenge.

"Dad, are you feeling unwell?" Youichi poked his head out to the hallway to look at his dad standing a few steps away from the living room entrance.

Natsume returned back to his senses the moment he heard Youichi's voice. He smiled at him dotingly as he remember how worried he sounded a while ago.

He walked back towards Youichi and picked him up.

"Nah, I am good now. Why did you look for me?"

Youichi tilted his head to the right and stared at Natsume's eyes. He had felt anger from him a while ago when he saw him standing quietly outside.

Natsume stared back at the kid's eyes who was studying him intently. He couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's actions.

When he was sure that his dad is now feeling happy and is not angry any more, Youichi reached over and patted Natsume's head.

"There, there. Nothing is worth getting angry at today, Dad. Momma is on her way home and Ruu and I are here with you now."

Oh if only Natsume can smile wider than he is doing right now, he would.

He kissed Youichi's forehead and carried him inside the room.

\--XoXoXo-

The moment the siblings arrived at the manor, they were led to the living room where they can hear Natsume and the twins laughing over some cartoon show. Mikan hurriedly entered the room and the moment she caught sight of them, she felt something tug at her heart.

What a beautiful view it was.

The twins were sitting beside Natsume, Youichi on his right while Ruu on his left. He had his arms around each of them while the twins propped their tiny legs on top of Natsume's thighs, totally feeling comfortable as they laugh at the show. Natsume too was laughing with them and when he turned around after sensing Mikan's presence in the room, his eyes were still twinkling happily as he looked at her.

"Tadaima!" she ran towards the couch where the trio were sitting and gave all three a tight hug and a kiss on their foreheads.

"Okaerinasai, momma! We missed you so much!"

Tono watched over the family silently, trying his best to maintain his polite pressure. He did not wish to frighten his nephews on their first meeting. As much as his heart is racing just seeing them up this close, he tried to calm his heart and his mind.

Natsume walked over towards him and extended his hand.

"Welcome to my parents humble home, Yukihara Tono-san." he gave him an authentic smile. After all, he is his wife's older brother. Alright, his fiance's older brother. He need not be cold to him since he is sure that he is an ally, and will never be an enemy towards his small family.

Tono took Natsume's outstretched hand and was taken aback by his sincerity. He then also felt that there is no need to keep his wall up to this man so he also smiled at him sincerely.

"Thank you for letting me visit at this hour, Hyuuga san."

"Just call me Natsume."

"Then you must also call me Tono. We will be family soon anyway."

As the two men talked on the side, Ruu and Youichi kept peeking over them while hiding behind the couch.

Mikan laughed at them.

"What's the problem boys?"

"Momma! Who is that tall man talking to Dad? Is he a friend?" Youichi turned over to his mom and inquired in a serious tone.

Ruu stole another glance while he was kneeling on the couch. Tono looked over and caught Ruu watching him. Ruu's eyes widened and he quickly bent down and hid from Tono.

"What happened to you sweetheart?" Mikan went over and carried Ruu in her arms. She can feel his heart beating wildly and he was staring back up at her. His cheeks were flushed and Mikan was worried if he is getting sick again. So she touched his forehead with hers to confirm if he is feverish.

"I am not sick momma." Ruu told her in a weak voice. "The tall man just caught me looking at him and I got really shy."

Mikan laughed and kissed him on the nose.

"Alright, alright, momma won't tease you anymore. Come Youichi, I will introduce you and Ruu to the tall man over there."

Youichi took his momma's left hand as she continue to carry Ruu in her right arm. They walked together to the other side of the room where Tono and Natsume are seated and were discussing some business over a glass of whiskey.

The two men stopped talking and they turn their head towards the approaching trio.

Natsume's gaze became gentle as he watch Mikan and the twins approaching them. He stood up and went over to pick up Ruu from her arms. When he was finally carrying Ruu, he whispered softly in his ear,

"Baby, there is no need to be afraid or be shy with the new man."

Ruu looked at the other man and then quickly cupped his hand over his dad's ear as he whispered back at him,

"I don't feel afraid of him at all, dad. I am just shy."

Natsume grinned at him and then looked over at Youichi. He gave him a thumbs up sign which the young boy returned to him with a smile.

One can see the hearts in Tono's eyes as he look over the two young boys in front of him. They were so close to him, he is itching to hug them and carry them both in his arms. He threw Mikan an impatient look and she made a face at him.

Seeing this, the twins couldn't help but smile and their shyness lessened a bit.

Natsume set Ruu down beside Youichi and Tono bent his knees so that he won't appear too tall and domineering to the twins.

Tono and the twins kept staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak first.

After a full minute, Mikan couldn't help it anymore she cleared her throat.

"Youichi, Ruuichi, say hi to your uncle Tono. He is momma's older brother. Both of your names were made to appear almost similar to him since his complete name is Yukihara Tonōchi."

When he heard this, Tono couldn't hold back his emtions anymore and his sight became blurry and he felt something wet on his cheeks.

Crap, he hasn't cried for a long time.

But hearing that his baby sister's kids names were meant to sound like his, he felt crying his heart out. It must've meant that she has kept him in her thoughts despite her driving him away.

It must've meant that if she could have it done her way, she wanted him to be in her life as she create her own family.

It must've meant that after all these long, lonely years, she has always still kept him in her heart.

Tono dropped his head to hide his face from the kids as he tried to get his handkerchief in his pocket.

As he was doing this, he felt two pairs of tiny arms hugging him.

"Hello, Uncle Tono."

Tono's tears are now falling freely and he sat unceremoniously on the floor. The twins sat on either side of his lap and they tried to wipe his face with their chubby tiny hands. Mikan took out her handkerchief and gave it to Ruu, while Youichi took the handkerchief from his Uncle Tono's hand and the twins quickly wiped his face.

Tono looked up at Mikan and smiled at her gratefully before taking the twins in his embrace.

"I am home, Youichi, Ruuichi. Uncle Tonōchi is finally home."


	21. Chapter 21: Gathering Information, Stren

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 _Thank you very much for the follow and fave tags!_

 _Here's another chapter since I haven't been updating for quite a long time!_

 **Chapter 21: Gathering Information, Strengthening the Walls**

Since it is late in evening, Tono unhappily parted with the twins. Just when he was thinking of skipping work tomorrow just to visit the manor and play with his adorable nephews, Mikan rejected his idea even without him speaking it out.

She told him that he can meet him at six in the evening, right after normal office hours. Then he can go with them to Strings to watch her gig. She had requested Ryota-san to reserve them a booth with no other patrons nearby who might smoke cigars. When Natsume heard this, he called up Ryota and booked the entire balcony level in order to provide privacy to their family. He also instructed Joe and Shin to bring the twins' portable medical equipment just in case their illness suddenly act up again.

And of course, Natsume planned to bring more of his trusted men to guard over the place inside and outside the bar. Now that Koizumi Luna has returned to Japan, he is not about to make her take any chances in getting near his family especially the twins.

"Ah, finally! Nii san went home! I am exhausted!" Mikan let out a loud sigh and fell face first to the couch. She had already tucked the twins in their own bed and she was grateful that after reading them a story for ten minutes, the two fell into deep slumber.

Natsume quickly finished his call with Assistant Cheng and walked over to where Mikan was. He sat down beside her and placed her in his arms.

Mikan felt her face heating up so she buried it on Natsume's chest as he cradled her in his arms.

"Hmmmm, this feels nice. I can feel all of my exhaustion floating away."

Natsume chuckled softly and after giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head, he stood up while carrying her princess-style.

"I've prepared the bath for you while you were at the twins' room. You should take a warm bath to soothe your nerves before going to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day for you sweetie. Are you sure you do not want to apply for a leave? I am certain your department is not at its busiest this week. You can take a whole day off if you want."

"Hmmmm, there's no need for that. If I skip a day at work, then my work will pile up and if one day the twins need me to stay at home, what shall I do then?"

They reached the the massive bathroom in Natsume's room. The bath has been filled with warm water with bubbles and petals that are truly enticing to her.

She kissed Natsume softly on his cheek. She is truly grateful of this man. She would never have thought such a stone-cold businessman sitting on top of the world will serve her like this.

"Thank you for fixing my bath sweetie, it looks amazing. I was so tired, I was actually just planning on falling asleep on the couch!"

"Like I would let you do that." he seated her gently on the bathtub's edge and quickly lit up the numerous candles he asked the servants to arrange inside the bathroom.

Natsume turned off the lights before leaving Mikan to relax by herself.

\--XoXoXo--

While Mikan was enjoying her luxurious bath, Natsume's personal mobile vibrated. He picked it up quickly when he saw who the caller was.

"Is there any problem?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Relax, nitwit. Ruka and I haven't even arrived in London yet. Although I already instructed a few of my people to prepare everything I need for our plan."

"Then why would you call me at this hour and not Mikan?"

"Heh, you do still have some brains in you. One of my assistants is quite familiar with the owner of the orphanage where the twins are from. The owner has already agreed to release every single information about the twins, and he has agreed to meet us as soon as we reach London. I have already discussed with him that I plan to alter every detail about the twins and he's already agreed."

"Then what is the problem?"

"The problem is, it looks like the boys came from a well-known family. From the rough background story the owner relayed on us, the twins' parents and even their paternal and maternal grandparents were killed in a house fire. Their wet nurse was drugged prior the fire, but thankfully, she woke up and fought hard against the effect of the drug. When she came to her senses, she saw that the fire has reached the twins' bedroom and she quickly went inside to save them. The house was located in a private area out of the city and it took her hours before someone saw her trudging along the main road, waiting for someone to take them for a ride to the only orphanage she knew because she too, once lived there. Unfortunately, she died a week after they were taken in the orphanage due to her health failing."

"So you are saying that since the twins came from a family who was murdered by someone, if this group of killers find out that the twins survived, they most probably have the resources to look for them and come up with schemes just to take them from us?"

"It is likely to be so. although I will only know more about it once Ruka and I arrive in London."

"Alright. I understand. I will also send my own people to check on what happened to the twins in London and the truth about the fire. What is the name of the wet nurse?"

"Her name in the orphanage's record is Ye Wan Wan. She was raised there since she was two months old after her Chinese mother was killed by robber in the London subway. She did not know who her father was, and no other relatives visited her even until she left the orphanage at the age of eighteen. The director do not know when she started working for the twins' family but a year before Ye Wan Wan and the twins arrived at the orphanage, the orphanage will receive a monthly donation of two hundred british pounds from a certain Ms. Anne Williams. I think it is safe to assume that she is Ye Wan Wan and this is the time she started working for a prominent family for her to be able to send around 30,000 yen for a year to an organization."

"I agree. We will start from there."

"Alright. We'll call you again once we have new information."

"I will too."

Natsume quickly called up Assistant Cheng and ordered him to also look up any information regarding Ye Wan Wan, Anne Williams, and a house fire in an isolated private area somewhere in London where six people, presumably from a very prominent background, was found dead. With all these information, he is confident that his people can provide him vital information in just a few days.

He has just finished giving out orders when the door from the bathroom opened and Mikan finally came out. She saw him standing in front of the open balcony glass doors, currently holding a glass of whiskey in his left hand while his other hand was gripping his mobile phone.

She stared lovingly at his wide, broad back. Natsume possesses a strong and lean figure; long, muscular legs, narrow hips, and an upper body that can make any woman long to touch his broad chest and press his biceps.

Mikan was too caught in her thoughts that she just stood there, watching Natsume's back.

On the other hand, Natsume felt a burning gaze on his back so he lifted his eyes and saw Mikan's figure reflected on the balcony's glass door. A small smile formed on his lips as he took another sip of his whiskey before slowly turning around to face her.

"Seen enough?"

Since she just came from the bath, Mikan's clean and makeup-free face is already tainted with a faint blush. But because of Natsume's teasing, she felt warmth creeping from her neck to her cheeks and she quickly turned away to walk over the walk-in closet where Natsume has previously ordered the servants to fill half of it with new clothes, purses, and shoes.

After just taking two steps, her slender wrist was grabbed by the devil himself.

Enveloping the bathrobe-clad Mikan in his arms, Natsume leaned over to whisper in her ear,

"Are you getting shy, Mikan?"

Oh, how she love it when he speaks her name.

"I'm not, okay! Let me go or else ~~"

She was silenced when a warm mouth covered hers and kissed her fiercely she almost fell backward. Natsume supported her the small of her back while holding her smooth neck with his other hand as he tilted her head further back. He kissed her with all the fiery passion he's been keeping bottled up inside since the moment he carried her to the bath.

If she only knew how much he wanted so badly to join her in the bath!

Mikan lost all control when she felt Natsume's kiss deepen, she replied with such intensity that he felt an indescribable feeling rose in him.

 _Lust. Love. Such strong emotions._

Natsume painstakingly left her mouth for a few seconds to ask her, "Are you willing?"

Mikan felt light-headed and her lips felt numb from being sucked too fiercely. She lifted her face to look up at him and seeing her red face and half-hooded eyes, Natsume felt like he was drowning in the depth of her misty and dazed eyes. Her eyes has always been one of his favorite features of her, and seeing them burning with lust for him at this moment is making him lose all of his rationality.

"Yes."

Mikan slowly pushed Natsume away, just a step away for her to untie her white, fluffy bathrobe and as she stepped out of it and stood in front of Natsume in her naked glamour, bathed in the warmth bedroom lightings mixed with faint moonlight from the wide balcony, Natsume caught his breath and he swallowed hard.

This is his first time seeing her like this.

It was the most magnificent thing he has ever seen in his whole existence.

This woman is his alone to love, to hold, to make love to, to adore, to cherish, to pamper, and to protect.

He gently lifted her and carried her in his arms and she encircled her slender, snow-white, smooth arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her gently as he set her down at the middle of his huge bed. He kept staring at her beautiful face as he stripped off his clothes. This is not his first time unstripping in front of a woman, yet this is his first time feeling a burst of emotions just by doing so.

 _Excitement. Nervousness, Pride. Impatience._

When he too, was stark naked, he saw Mikan widen her eyes as she gawk at his brother. And his brother is just there, standing tall and proud as if arrogantly introducing himself to his mistress.

He crawled to the bed and laid by her side and kissed her lips gently. Tasting, teasing, licking her luscious cherry blossom lips. He continued to kiss her like this as if he hadn't been kissing her with such power just a few minutes ago.

He softly kissed her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her ears, her jaw, down her neck, the hollow of her neck, her shoulders…

As he was going further south, Mikan has long lost control and she just kept touching Natsume's soft hair, his strong muscular shoulders, his wide back that she unknowingly scratch from time to time.

The night is long.

And only the two of them know of the fire that has been finally lit, and hopefully, will never be truly extinguished until the day they fade from earth.


	22. Chapter 22: Believing In Us

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 _Thank you very much for the follow and fave tags!_

 **Chapter 22: Believing in Us**

"Ladies and gentlemen, to celebrate Strings' 8th year anniversary, please welcome our very own DJ Miks and Japan's top male artist for four consecutive years, Andou Tsubasa!"

All the lights suddenly went out and everyone turned to look at the stage in full anticipation. Overhead, excited squeals of children can be heard coupled with a few low chuckles.

" _Tell me how am I supposed to live with no air..."_ a soft voice floated from the numerous speakers around the music hall.

"It's momma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the twins tried their very best not to yell this time around but because of the bar's total silence, Mikan can still hear them from the stage so when the warm yellow lights focused on her, she had on a gentle smile, making her appear enchantingly beautiful before everyone.

The twins who were standing on their chairs suddenly sat on top of the table as soon as they saw Mikan. Their grapelike eyes were wide open and their cute, tiny mouths formed a big "O", one might think their chubby chins might hurt their chest.

"Dad… Momma is an angel!" Youichi whispered ( _well, quite loudly_ ) to Natsume while tugging the right sleeve of his tailored jacket.

"I think Momma is more of a fairy… she is more beautiful than Tinkerbell, don't you think so Onii-chan?" Ru is too awestruck that he couldn't even move yet. He just sat there staring at his mother on the stage below.

Like his two boys, Natsume too can't stop looking at Mikan with admiration in his eyes. Tonight, Mikan was wearing an emerald green silk wide pants which looked like flowing water whenever she moves. Peeking below is a 4-inch high beige Valentino heels with gold studs that appear like shining stars on her feet. She wore a simple silk beige camisole top under an emerald kimono style coat with an intricate and delicate golden embroidery of a soaring phoenix at the back.

Her green, black, and blue smokey eye makeup, lightly flushed cheeks, and lightly glossed nude lips make her appear seductive but not like a temptress. People may say that with her luxurious silk kimono coat that falls all the way down to her mid-calves, Mikan looked like a mystical princess that appeared out of nowhere.

Her auburn hair is tied in a loose casual bun at the top of her head, making her long slender white neck and perfect collar bones entice Natsume.

Natsume felt his throat drying up. He quickly took a drink of his whiskey and fixedly glared at the female in front.

 _Why, why, why, did I not check what she's wearing tonight. Next time, either she'll wear a scarf or put hair hair down. Damnit._

Mikan looked ahead of her, her beautiful brown eyes full of emotions captivated the crowd. Without any accompaniment, she sang the first verse. If her eyes alone can catch everyone's attention, then her voice made the people listening feel like they were transported to another place, understanding the songs' message and feeling the singer's deep emotions all throughout.

 _"If I should die before I wake_

 _It's 'cause you took my breath away_

 _Losing you is like living in a world with no air"_

Then a male voice was heard, but all the lights are still focused only on the enchantress on stage.

" _I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

 _My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

 _Wish there was a way that I can make you understand"_

The rich baritone of his voice made most females in the crowd sigh as they place their chins on the palm of their hands. Such a lovely sound, it makes one's heart flutter. Andou Tsubasa truly deserves being acknowldged as one of Japan's best of the best.

The lights then also focused on the band behind Mikan. Andou is still hidden and the female guest excitedly leaned forward, waiting for their idol to appear next.

Mikan took the microphone from the stand and turned toward the stairs, effortlessly singing the high notes while walking down from the stage.

" _But how do you expect me_

 _to live alone with just me_

 _'Cause my world revolves around you_

 _It's so hard for me to breathe"_

As Mikan walked towards the center bottom stage, the lights that were following her finally showed the back of a tall man with medium built wearing tailored Gucci semi-fitted navy riding pants, gray canvas shoes, simple black cotton shirt, and a navy leather bomber jacket that also has intricate embroidery of a fierce-looking dragon at the back.

Mikan smiled at Tsubasa and he took her hand as they belt out the chorus.

 _"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

 _Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

 _It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

 _It's no air, no air_

 _Got me out here in the water so deep_

 _Tell me how you gonna be without me_

 _If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

 _It's no air, no air_

 _No air, air_

 _No air, air_

 _No air, air_

 _No air, air"_

[A/N: _No Air - by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown_ ]

Tsubasa and Mikan's performance was so outstanding that as soon as the song ended, the music hall erupted into thunderous cheers and applause. Most guests even gave a standing ovation and whistled at the two who were happily waving at them before they went back up to the stage to continue the rest of the set.

At the balcony.

Tono carried Youichi as they cheered for Mikan and Tsubasa ( _only Youichi, Tono didn't care for Andou)_ while Natsume carried Ruu so that they can all go nearer to the balcony ledge.

"I think it's my first time seeing Mikan sing like that. When she was younger, I always see her singing with so much confidence at home. I thought she was always like that. But when I secretly attended her school's talent show, she was so shy and timid. I used to wonder why she never got any award for singing, then I learned that she did not have friends and couldn't get along well with anyone because she did not like acting like a total spoiled princess like everyone else is in that prestigious school.

So when she transferred to a university and met Tsubasa and Hotaru, she gradually became more open to interacting with other people besides me." Youichi traced the upturned corners of his uncle's mouth and giggled. Tono smiled down at the boy in his arms and kissed his forehead.

"I hated that my baby sister found another male to talk to and spend her time with besides me, but I have to admit that my boorish tattooed friend truly cared for her and he is worthy to be one of her bestfriends."

Natsume's eyes never left Mikan's figure below them. If one will look, one can see the warm gaze he has on Mikan as she continued with her performance with Tsubasa. Watching her sing her heart out together with her best friend, Natsume sincerely felt grateful for the opportunity that was given to the two of them. Mikan deserved to be happy. To laugh and to be free from worries. To do what she truly wants to do, and that is to sing and touch people's hearts.

Natsume hugged Ruu tightly in his arms and whispered in his ear "Momma is both an angel and a fairy sent to us to give us so much love and joy. Don't you think so, sweetie?"

Ruu did not look at his father as he answered him "En." He is very much fascinated with his mommy. "Momma is the most beautiful of all. I love my mommy so much!"

Youichi heard his brother and he too looked at Mikan below. "I love mommy so much too! And Dad!" then he turned to look at his newly found uncle and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"I love Uncle Tono, too!"

Tono looked down at Youichi, his heart almost melted when he saw those two eager-looking wide amber eyes.

He hugged him closer to his chest and said in a loud voice "And I, Uncle Tonochi Yukihara, love Youchi and Ruuichi, forever and ever and ever!"

This time, Ruu looked over at his uncle and giggled cutely like his brother.

"Uncle Tono looked silly!"

And even the cold Natsume couldn't help but snicker. "Yes, he is. Don't be like him."

\--XoXoXoXo--

"So it's her."

A woman was sitting with two males and another female in another private booth located on the West area of the second level, which is at the left side of Natsume's booth. Since Natsume reserved the whole center area of the balcony area, only the east and west wings were open for reservation to other patrons.

"Yes. The female artist is Sakura Mikan, age is 26, has twin sons that are 4 years old, and has been staying here in Japan for the past four years without any signs of having a husband. Like, ever. Records show that she and the kids used to live in London. Again, no husband, only one nanny back then. Currently, she is working as Finance Manager at Hyuuga Inc. She also works as a radio DJ on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and then performs here every Friday and Saturday night."

A female wearing a crisp white collared blouse and tight black pencil skirt recited from her mobile notes. Her long black hair was pulled in a high ponytail, letting the soft curls fall down to her shoulders. She adjusted her black-rimmed eyeglasses and looked at the woman at her side.

"Luna? Did you hear me read your secretary's report?"

The woman clad in a short black camisole dress that shows almost half of her very much endowed chest ( _cough, say 34DD)_. The black cashmere overcoat she was previously wearing was strewn on the empty seat beside her. Her long, exposed legs were placed on top of another leather chair as if she was just lounging at her home. One of her white slender arms held the side of her head as she took a long drag of her cigarette as she watched the girl below.

"Yea I did. So shut it."

One of their male companions laughed at Luna and took a swig of his beer. "Why are you interested in her?"

Luna rearranged her position as she took a glass of her favorite expensive champagne. Taking a whiff of the fruity scent, she closed her eyes and took a sip before looking back at her friend.

"I hate her. Is that not enough reason to research on her?"

The other man with them raised his eyebrow at Luna. "Why?"

Luna let out a laugh which made her companions cringe a bit. Actually, Luna has a beautiful voice and her laughter is as soft as a gentle breeze. But only in front of the public! Truthfully, she has always had this kind of sinister laugh that will make you feel like someone's fingernails is scratching at the blackboard. that's how horrible and terrifying her real laugh is.

Hayate Matsudaira rubbed his ears and tried not to listen at Luna's eerie laugh. When Rui Amane saw this, he kicked him on the knee and looked pointedly at Luna. Hayate scowled at him but he stopped rubbing his ears and pretended that he is not affected at all by Luna's actions.

"Don't worry, she's not paying much attention to us anyway." Nobara Ibaraga whispered to the two.

"Why is she so hung up to that girl? I find her quite fascinating. I like her voice." Hayate whispered back at Nobara.

Nobara stole a glance at Luna who is currently emptying half of her champagne as of the moment.

Rui sighed and just leaned back on his seat as he lit up a cigar.

"Luna, just spit it out. What is with the girl?"

Luna stared at the champagne bottle in her hand, swayed it in circles as she watch the contents whirl around inside.

"Natsume."

Nobara, Hayate, and Rui all exchanged looks and then turned back their attention to the charming female below who is now laughing at something Tsubasa just said. Her melodious laugh feels like sunshine on their skin, bringing so much warmth and something like similar to being with someone you love and is comfortable with.

Nobara liked her the moment she heard her voice. But of course, she did not tell any of her friends. No, no, no. It's too risky with Luna.

"This is bad." Hayate whispered to no one in particular, but both Nobara and Rui nodded their head in agreement.

\--XoXoXoXo--

"So Mikan sweetheart, I was informed that you will be performing the closing song by yourself." Tsubasa looked at Mikan, his handsome face showed an exaggerated look of hurt as if he was intentionally abandoned by someone. The audience laughed at his antics and Mikan couldn't help but laugh at him too.

"Yes, I will do the final song as a solo so don't butt in. You've already bid your goodbye at them and even did two solo encores. So go and leave the stage now, you silly boy." she then flicked his forehead and said "And I am not your sweetheart!"

Tsubasa laughed and with a big smile on his face, he pulled Mikan in his arms and gave her a quick hug. He then released her and kissed her forehead.

"And that, my friends, is my goodbye! Good night everyone! I had so much fun and I hope that I will get to perform for all of you again! Happy anniversary to Strings!"

Tsubasa took a deep bow before going down the stage. Hidden in the darkness, he made his way up to the balcony to sit with Natsume and the others.

Meanwhile, Mikan's face still felt warm from Tsubasa's actions a while ago. She was taken by surprise when he suddenly pulled her in his arms since it wasn't in their practice before.

She felt him smile when he was whispering to her "I am so happy for you, my sweet little best friend. I really am. Don't forget that I will always be right here whenever you need me alright." his warm breath tickled her ear but it wasn't in an annoying way.

She raised her head knowing full well that Tsubasa will be at the balcony with her family to watch her final song. She smiled at them even if her eyes can't see them, she knew that they are looking at her right now.

She knew that Tsubasa is looking at her right now. She knew she looked weird to the crowd but the still mouthed a silent thank you at him.

 _Tsubasa-senpai...Hotaru…_ they are the only two people who broke her walls when she was adamant in not letting other people beside her brother enter her world. She will be forever grateful to the friendship and loyalty the two of them gave her. And now that she has finally found the final piece to complete her own little family, she swear that she will never hide anything from the two of them again. They will be a part of her beautiful family.

 _Natsume. Youichi. Ruuichi._

 _Tono-nii._

 _Hotaru. Tsubasa-senpai._

 _You are my strength._

When the band behind her gave a signal that they can start, Mikan sat elegantly on a stool that was placed at the center front of the stage. The crowds gradually quieted down when they saw Mikan sit and the lights focusing on her. The spotlight was on her, yet the band behind her had softer lightings on them and the final effect on the stage is beautiful.

"I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone here for coming tonight. Tsubasa, myself, and our very talented band is very much grateful to all of you. I would also like to thank the people who have been coming here for the past two months to watch my set. I can't explain how wonderful it feels to play my music to all of you.

But right now, as much as I want to continue doing my sets, I have to take bit of a break. Like ~~~"

"For how long?" a curious patron yelled from somewhere in the dark hall.

Mikan laughed and squinted her eyes in a melodramatic action that earned some chuckles.

"why are you yelling? Are you mad at me? Well as I was saying, it will be a bit long, most probably uhm.." she glanced at the balcony above and a kid's voice shouted "6!"

Mikan turned off her mic for a while as she laughed loudly. Ruu is so adorable! Natsume must've whispered it to Ruu's ear and he obediently shouted the number.

She cleared her throat and turned on the microphone again.

"As you all heard, it may be 6 months, it may be 8 months, I am not really sure right now."

"But why?" another patron asked, in a more subdued voice compared to the previous one.

Mikan showed everyone a smile. It was so dazzling that not only the males, but even the female guests felt their heartrates quicken a bit. She lowered her lashes shyly, and as one can see on the wide tv screen monitors all over the place, her thick and long lashes fan the top of her flawless cheek making her appear like a porcelain doll that one would love to suddenly hug and kiss.

She took a deep breath and looked bashfully at the audience.

"I am finally getting married next month."

Even her bandmates were surprised by the news that they all stood up and went to Mikan to congratulate her, momentarily forgetting that they still have one song to play.

On the other hand, the crowd shouted their congratulations from all sides, clapping their hands and whistling in celebration.

Mikan stood up and bent her waist to a formal bow. Then she sat back down and turned to look back at her band, who also settled back to their places, all showing pleasure on their faces. They all like Mikan and they knew that she have two children out of wedlock. They are sincerely happy that she will finally get married to the father of her kids and be an official family!

"And now, this will be my final song for all of you until I have the honour to be invited back here again. Thank you for all your love and support!"

And at that moment, the piano played an enthralling melody.

Mikan closed her eyes before singing her heart out.

 _Natsume…_

 _"If I believed in paradise_

 _I'd swear I must be there_

 _I'd swear I must be there right now with you_

 _if I believed in miracles_

 _I'd know that one was happening to me_

 _but if I don't believe in paradise_

 _and miracles aren't real_

 _then someone tell me_

 _what is this I feel_

 _I wanna believe it's love this time_

 _I wanna believe my heart's not telling me a lie_

 _but with you I can't deny_

 _that if I believed in paradise_

 _I'd swear I'm there"_

Of course Natsume knew that Mikan will take this chance to bid farewell to her fans. They've talked about this yesterday and discussed it over with Ryota. But he did not know that she prepared this song for him. While his mind is analyzing the lyrics of her song, and his heart is beating furiously in his chest as he listen to her voice, Natsume couldn't think clearly anymore. He kissed Ruu on the forehead before shoving him into Tsubasa's arms.

Everyone was utterly surprised at his actions.

And when he dashed in lighting speed towards the stairs, even Joe and Shin's jaws dropped in pure amazement.

 _"if I believed in magic spells_

 _it all would be so clear_

 _a magic spell must have brought you here_

 _if I could see the future_

 _I'd see if you and I were meant to be"_

 **Only you can own me, and you are mine only.**

 _"but I don't know any magic_

 _and tomorrow's just a dream_

 _then something in this fantasy is real"_

 **Only your voice can enter the deepest part of my heart...**

" _I wanna believe it's love this time_

 _I wanna believe my heart's not telling me a lie_

 _I wanna believe it's love"_

 **Mikan, my love. My wife. Mine.**

 _"I wanna believe my heart's not telling me a lie_

 _but with you I can't deny_

 _that if I believed in paradise_

 _I'd swear I'm there_

 _I'm there_

 _I'm there_

 _if I believed"_

 _[A/N: If I Believed - by Patti Austin]_

The spotlight on Mikan and on the band went off and only the tealight candles on every table became the source of light all over the place.

A few minutes after Mikan finished the song, all the lights in the music hall were finally turned on.

Lo and behold! The crowd gasped in surprise when they found Mikan in a deep embrace with a tall man, who is still about a head taller than her even if she's wearing high heels.

The crowd then assumed that he is her fiance so they were all curious and kept craning their necks to find a good angle to see the man's face.

When the man finally let go of Mikan and settled to just holding her small hand inside his large one, a loud collective intake of breath was heard all around!

 _It's Hyuuga! The Natsume Hyuuga! Natsume! Hyuuga Inc!_

Ignoring the excited crowd in front of them, and even some glasses breaking, Natsume lead Mikan towards the backstage exit. He called Joe on his mobile and instructed him to go and get the car and pick them up at the back exit. Joe then relayed Tono's message that Shin and the twins will ride with him in his car and he will wait for them at Natsume's flat. Meanwhile, Tsubasa will leave on his own since he brought his own car.

After the call, Natsume pulled Mikan into his arms again.

Feeling her soft, tender body against his, he couldn't help but press her harder towards him.

"Mikan… we need to go back home immediately."his throaty voice exuded so much testosterones, she couldn't help but feel her face heat up.

"Natsume! Someone might see! Let go!"

"I don't wanna." he reached lower and pinched her buttocks with both hands.

"Natsume! I said stop!"

"We'll do it tonight?"

Mikan's face was pressed in Natsume's chest which felt really hard and solid; suddenly an image of his bare naked body appeared in her mind. She shook her head to erase the image and tried to push herself off from his warm chest. She felt really hot in his arms. She swear she must be sweating now! On the contrary, she did not even had a single drop of sweat during the 2 hours of their show. _Damn this man!_

"Natsume, let me go. I'm feeling hot!"

Natsume smirked and nodded his head. "Yes ah, you are hot. All over."

Mikan looked up and glared at him "No, I am literally hot because of you! Look, I suddenly have sweat on my neck! Let me go!"

Natsume stubbornly held her tightly.

"Answer me first then I will let you go for now,"

Mikan gritted her teeth. She knew it! The moment she agreed to have sex with him, he will constantly demand for it!They even did it before she prepared for today!

 _He is such a pervert_!

"Alright! Alright! We will tonight!"

Natsume looked at her with so much happiness written all over his face.

"I love you my Mikan. I love you." he nudged her cute nose with his own. He was looking at her so tenderly that Mikan felt like her heartbeat suddenly stopped and then started beating up fast again.

She gazed deep into his crimson eyes, which has darkened right now due to his intense passion.

 _Ah, well, he is my pervert. My pervert husband._

"I know. And I love you Natsume."


	23. Chapter 23: The Past

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 _Thank you very much for the follow and fave tags even if I haven't updated for months! Whoa, really sorry about that. I was kind of looking for my inspiration for this story and BAM, it just came to me last night so here I go! Hopefully you'll like it and I'll be encouraged to extract some of my creative juice to do regularly updates :)_

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu!!! (๑T o T๑)/ Fighting!!!_

 **Chapter 23: The Past**

On a Monday morning, exactly three days since Mikan's last performance at the Strings, Rachel received an unusual order from her eccentric boss to not let anyone disturb him while he is having a close door meeting with Assistant Cheng Feng and the other two of his top men.

Now, that alone wouldn't have made it unusual. What she found weird is that even their secret lady boss, Miss Mikan, isn't allowed in any way to disturb him.

Well, she actually never just comes up here in the Boss' floor unless he demands her to come, but still, what a weird order.

"What if she calls?" Rachel asked out of curiosity.

"Ask her what is it about. If it is an emergency or if she said it's important or urgent, then connect her call to the Boss. If it isn't, then tell her that the Boss will call her back as soon as his meeting is done." Assistant Cheng Feng replied to Rachel.

"Eh….how curious." Rachel tapped a finger on her chin.

"Don't let your curiosity get over your head. You know how the Boss is, dummy." he then walked towards the door which leads to the main office of Natsume, followed by Ye Sha and Ye Mei, and then he locked the door from the inside.

Shin and Joe then went over and stood on guard right outside the Boss' door.

 _'Hm… something wrong that's unrelated to work must definitely be going on with the Boss' side_.' Rachel mused.

 _This is not good for me. Hehe._

She punched some codes on her computer and afterwards, a few beeps were heard from both the computer and desk phone. She then stood up and picked up her mobile phone and a lightweight computer notebook.

"Hey, Mr. Joe and Mr. Shin! I'll be working at the outdoor cafe lounge in the eighth floor, if the Boss asks. I've connected the desk phone to my mobile so you guys don't have to pick up the phone if it rings. It'll automatically connect to mine after two rings, alright? Ta-ta!"

Rachel gave a wave to the two large guys before she set off to leave the office.

She knows how to value her life. The moment she saw Ye Mei and Ye Sha walk in the office, she immediately knew that something extremely serious came up and she doesn't want to overhear anything that she's not supposed to know.

That is one rule she has learnt by heart to be able to stay as the Hyuuga Natsume's secretary for more than a decade. She has to know her place and her restrictions as a secretary to such a mysterious and legendary man.

She entered the elevator and pressed the number 8.

The pay is one of the highest in Tokyo so whatever floats her Boss' boat, she ain't complaining. She is not really much into gossip anyway.

\--XoXoXoXO--

Natsume stood in front of his floor to ceiling office window, his wide and intimidating back facing three of his most trusted men.

In his hand was a black stress ball that Mikan got him a week ago.

He snickered when he saw it on his desk then, thinking of how silly his wife is.

But wow, was it handy just now.

The three men continued to stare down at the floor as they wait patiently for Natsume to speak up after they each told him a summary of their individual reports.

It's been fifteen minutes, and he hasn't uttered a single word. They could almost feel the killing aura emitting from his body which is what, about ten feet away?

"So, nothing?"

Natsume's ice cold voice sent chills down their spine.

"It was a dead end, Boss." Cheng Feng courageously replied.

A rubber ball suddenly flew and hit the floor in front of Cheng Feng which caught him in total surprise.

Cheng Feng jumped a little and pressed his chest, calming his jumping heart.

"Nothing? How could that be? Or have I been raising such incompetent men without me realizing it until now?"

Ye Sha and Ye Mei both swallowed loudly.

"Boss" Ye Sha timidly said, "We really did our best to investigate on what happened to the lady boss five years back. But someone powerful must have erased any records about her in London. We have utilized all of our investigative team to do the work but all have come to a dead end."

"Boss, what we are sure of is that the news released to the public about the house fire should be intentional. Not that it didn't happen, but more of like the house was intentionally set on fire just for the purpose of making the twins' past like they're orphaned." Ye Mei added.

Natsume's brows knitted as he listened to the two.

"Explain further."

He faced them and sat on his office chair as he opened one of the folders the three has placed for him to go through.

"Boss, first of, the house was an old mansion that is located in a secluded area. Records showed that although it was owned by a prominent family surnamed Smiths, they haven't been using it for decades now. They didn't even know the house and the relatives they were told to have, existed until the news about the fire broke out. This is the first point where we find the twins' background to be most likely fabricated by someone powerful enough to twist such records."

Natsume stared at the photo of a burnt mansion. Other photos show that the surrounding area are all vacant lots and based on the plot plan his men acquired, it is the only structure within about five miles its radius. If someone really did live here, they must've been really disliked interacting with other people and they must've been self-sufficient since the nearby road that leads to the town is still about three miles away from the main house.

Cheng Feng then said, "The orphanage's records show that a certain Ye Wan Wan brought the twins to the orphanage when they were still about two months old. They did not actually see her die but when they tried to contact her a week after she brought the babies, her phone was picked up by someone from a hospital who informed them that the lady who owned the phone has just died a day before."

"Did they even confirmed that it is Ye Wan Wan?"

Cheng Feng shook his head. "The director of the orphanage just took it as it is and did not think that is any unusual since he himself saw the circumstances the woman had when she brought the babies. He tried to send her himself to the hospital but he said the woman rejected his offer and just hopped on a cab waiting for her. The director assumed that she couldn't take care of the two babies by herself so she has decided to leave them to the orphanage."

Natsume browsed through the documents and saw an artist sketch of a face of a Chinese woman, the size of a palm. She has big obsidian eyes, a tall straight nose and a small mouth. She should be a real beauty, Natsume thought, there should be something more to this woman than just the twins' wet nurse.

"Boss, that is how the director described her to our men; of course he did say she was full of dirt and black soot, but Ren, one of our men who also works as an artist with the London police, decided to not incorporate those at all to make her face clearer to you.

Boss, Ren did say that he thinks this woman looks familiar. He said that you might have come across her during your stay in London."

Natsume squinted his eyes for a bit. "Call Ren for me later."

Cheng Feng nodded. "Will do, Boss."

Natsume picked up another photo and told Ye Mei. "Continue."

"Boss, after I reached the dead end on the information regarding this woman, we then called for Ye Sha to the headquarters to share his report on the lady boss. Ye Sha is to research on everything that the lady boss did, went to, who she met, where she lived, etc. during her whole two years of stay in London."

Ye Mei glanced at Ye Sha and signalled for him to continue. No way is he going to be the one to say this to the Boss.

Ye Sha gulped loudly and cleared his throat before starting with report. "Boss, when I started to look into the lady boss's activities in London, I think I uncovered something important."

Natsume raised one brow at him and impatiently said "Tell me."

Ye Sha turned outright pale on the spot. "Boss, our team couldn't go further on this thing. They tried and tried with all our resources yet all failed. That's when they contacted me last night and the moment I saw what it was, I immediately flew back here to tell you this."

Natsume is almost at the end of his patience.

"Ye Sha, you are testing my patience. Tell me now what is it!" he roared.

Shrinking his neck in utter fright, Ye Sha rushed over to Natsume's desk and opened the second file. This folder even has fingerprint lock and no one else but Ye Sha and Natsume can open it. Not even the two other men can open this folder, that is how high its security was.

It was now Natsume's turn to lose the blood on his face.

Because inside the folder was a still photo of a woman obviously taken from an old security camera, whose back even if it's too blurry, he already knew that it is Mikan, entering a hotel room with the number 1045.

He immediately checked the hotel name imprinted in the photo.

 _Hotel de Bourgeoisie_

 _1 August 2012_

 _01:10_

Natsume's low chilly voice made the three men's palms become clammy and beads of sweat appeared on their foreheads.

Their Boss is extremely angry right now.

"What does this mean, Ye Sha."

"Boss," Ye Sha squeaked. "When our men found out that the lady boss went with her friend at a birthday party at the same hotel, they requested for a copy of the security video of the whole place in order to check who she has encountered with. But at around 1:00, we saw in the video that the lady boss appeared drunk and couldn't even walk straight at the hotel's hallway. Actually, prior to this photo, she just went out of the room where the party was held and was about to go to the restroom on the other end of the hallway. It was at the ninth floor. But when she passed by the elevator, a hand pulled her in and then there's no more video that can be found. Our men tried their best but they could only enhance this part of the stills so they showed it to me."

Ye Sha swallowed his saliva again, trying to wet his extremely dry throat. "When I saw the room number, I immediately ordered them to halt the investigation for now in excuse that I need them to focus first on finding out who Ye Wan Wan is and who brought the lady boss to that party. Then I rushed here to tell you, Boss."

Natsume crumpled the photo in his hand. Silence filled the room and the three felt like they were awaiting for their death sentence.

After a few minutes, Natsume groaned loudly and slumped back on his chair. Pressing the bridge of his nose, he said in a tired voice, "Good job, you three. Especially you Ye Sha. Good decision."

The three let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. "Thank you Boss."

"Of course, they couldn't unlock this video. After all, it is I who secured it."

The three nodded at their boss. They are the only ones who knew what happened that night. Only they did not know who was inside the room with the Boss. Because when they arrived the next morning, they only found their naked boss asleep and alone on the hotel's suite bed. Although the place looked like a war room from their erm, activity, they found it unbelievable that the woman would just leave like that and disappear into air.

Doesn't she know who she slept with? It's the Hyuuga Natsume, for crying out loud!

Their boss even sent them out to look for the woman, they knew he was clearly infatuated with her, but heck, they couldn't even find her for years. They even feel much remorse because they felt like it is due to their incompetence that their Boss didn't had any choice then but to let that Luna witch disturb his peace.

Now that they found out that the missing lady and the lady boss are the same person, what would the Boss want to do next?

"Cheng Feng, relay everything to Ruka and Imai. They should know what to do now that there is a possibility that I might have gotten Mikan pregnant. The only question is, why did she not know that she did get pregnant if she really did?"

Natsume then turn to look at Ye Mei. "Remember the famous hypnosis doctor in England? Find him. He may not be staying in London but if it is someone powerful who is behind all these falsities, it is not difficult for him to invite him to hypnotize Mikan to make her temporarily forget everything."

Turning to Ye Sha "I have a feeling that the one behind this is not an enemy, but a friend of Mikan. Check on who she has been particularly close with the moment she arrived in London. See if there has been any accidents reported or has been covered up seven to nine months after the incident at the hotel. Mikan most probably had an accident which made her lose consciousness for a while, worst, comatosed, making her incapable of taking care of a newborn child." the faces of the twins flashed in his mind. "Or two children."

All three men gave a bow to acknowledge their tasks. "Yes Boss."

Then, Natsume's personal mobile rang.

"Imai. Cheng Feng will need to talk to you immediately after this call." Natsume told the caller.

"Ok. But first, you need to know one thing that happened to us here in the orphanage."

"What is it?"

"As soon as we walked to the door, the person who greeted us subtly handed me a note and then we were immediately ushered back to our car."

"What was written on it?"

"In a woman's cursive writing, it said:

' _The two-month old boy twins brought by Ye Wan Wan on the 15th of June 2013 should have only be rightfully taken away by a woman with initials M.S._

 _Yes, it is a strict requirement to only show the twins once the adopter's identity has been verified by the Orphanage's Owner._

 _The real M.S. should have a small flower shaped birthmark on her lower back. And she should know who I am and why I did this._

 _Hey, if you're the one reading this, I hope you've finally regained your memories back. Please find me immediately, my little A.W. But remember, they're still watching."_

Natsume's pulse quickened.

"Send a copy of it to me right now. It's for Mikan."

"I thought of that too because of the M.S. But what's with the A.W.?"

"I do not know yet. So she really did lost her memories and found the twins on her own, huh. She must've felt something was missing therefore she felt the urge to go for an adoption." Natsume couldn't help but mutter.

"What do you mean, Hyuuga? Do you understand this thing? I sure don't."

"Cheng Feng will call you right now. He will tell you everything I know as if now."

Natsume ended the call, turned off his phone to keep anyone from disturbing him, and then instructed Cheng Feng to go and call Imai right now.

He walked out of his office to go and find Mikan in hers.

He sure can confirm that cherry blossom birthmark on Mikan's left lower back.

 _Damn. It really was her, isn't it?_

 _The twins are theirs, aren't they?_

 _Hotel de Bourgeoisie_

 _1 August 2012_

He definitely remembered that night.

Because that night, someone has finally succeeded in drugging his drink during a business party held at the same hotel on the third floor.

 _The moment he felt that he couldn't comprehend the conversations around him and his vision is getting a bit hazy, he already knew he was drugged therefore he pressed the emergency button on his mobile to call for Cheng Feng._

 _For his convenience tonight, Cheng Feng has already booked him his suite at the 10th floor under a different name. So while his brain is still functioning, he slipped into the elevator and pressed the 10th floor._

 _Well he thought he did._

 _Since the elevator door opened when he reached the ninth floor, he must've pressed both 9 and 10 due to his muddled mind._

 _And probably seeing a drunk woman appearing right in front his eyes, the sex drug in his system most likely blocked all his senses and he just reached out for her and dragged her in the elevator with him and towards his room._

His precious Mikan. Who has just suffered from that trash Serio, has been unknowingly forced upon by himself too.

What did he do?

As the elevator opened to Mikan's floor, where the Finance Department is located, Natsume ran to her office, ignoring all the shocked looks of his employees on him, and barged right in it.

Mikan looked up and when she saw it was Natsume, she gave him a thousand megawatt smile.

"Hey sweetie, what are you~~~"

She was suddenly lifted into his arms and was pulled into a hug.

He then sat on the edge of her desk as he placed her on his lap and kept her tightly in his arms.

"Hey baby, what's wrong with you?"

Mikan felt something was off with Natsume and true enough, as his strong arms tightened around her, she felt his shoulders shaking a little.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She tried to look at his face but he kept is buried on the hollow of her neck. In a few seconds, she felt her clothes getting damp.

Feeling very much worried for Natsume, Mikan decided to not force him to speak up, instead, she just let him cry on her shoulders for a very long time.

After almost half an hour of Natsume's silent crying and Mikan soothing him and comforting him, Natsume finally looked up and stared at Mikan's face.

Mikan's heart broke the moment she saw his red, swollen eyes and tear-stained face.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong? What happened for you to be like this?" she asked him softy, the she leaned down and drop a gentle kiss on both his eyes.

"Mikan," he croaked. "If I tell you something about my past, would you still love me?"

Mikan laughed a little, "Baby, you know about my past. Who am I to judge you for yours?" she pressed her warm lips on his cold ones and nibbled on it.

"Tell me, what is it? I promise I won't judge you for it. I just want you to tell me now so that you can finally be at ease."

Natsume tightened his arms on her and he took a deep breath.

"Alright. But maybe here is not a good place. Your office is not that sound-proofed as mine. Why don't we go home right now?"

"Is it really okay? It's just noon time." Mikan wanted to refuse him due to her strong work ethics but looking at his condition now, she just doesn't have the heart to do so. The hell with her job.

He kissed her jaw and nodded. "Of course, baby. I really need to talk to you right now. I have to. I must."

"Alright, alright, let me just get my purse and we can go now, okay?" she opened her drawer and pulled out a box of wet tissues. "Let me clean up your face first, sweetie. I don't want others to see you like this."

She kissed his nose affectionately. "You're only allowed to cry in front of me, get it? Hmm?"

Natsume nodded obediently. "Yes, ma'm."

His eyes reflecting love and gentleness as he watch Mikan wiping his face with such a serious look on her beautiful face.

 _Oh how afraid he is of telling her the truth of five years ago._

 _He took deep breath to stabilize his heartbeat._

 _He can actually just keep it for himself, that's the safest thing to do._

 _But he doesn't want to live the rest of his life with her with that lie between them._

 _And what if she does recover that part of her lost memories?_

 _What then?_

 _He couldn't take that risk, wherein she'll realize that he knew about it and kept it to himself just so they can get married and live a supposedly happy life._

 _He'd rather that they try and fix everything now and lay the perfect foundation of their beautiful future together._

 _Yes, now is the right time._

 _He's not going to lose his resolve._

"Sweetie, we can go now." Mikan's sweet voice brought him back to his senses and he quietly stood up and took her purse from her hand. Then he held her hand in his as they walk out of her office.

Mikan just let him do what he wanted, anyway, there is no use of hiding anyway. She's sure that with Natsume's constant appearance to her office for the past weeks, everyone has already had the idea that they're together.

She stole a glance at the stoic-faced Natsume who is now exuding such cold air around him.

She sighed inwardly.

She hopes that she can help with whatever is bothering Natsume right now. Seeing him like this is really breaking her heart.

\--XoXoxO--

As soon as they arrived at their penthouse home, Natsume led Mikan to the large sofa in the living room.

"You wait for me here." then he went to pick up the phone and ordered for room service.

He took off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt halfway. Then he sat back on the sofa and place Mikan's legs on his lap where he slowly massaged her feet and calves for a few minutes in silence as they wait first for the room service to arrive.

In less than ten minutes, they heard the doorbell and then Mikan heard Joe ask Natsume if he can enter the living room to bring the food over.

"Bring it."

Joe came in pushing a food cart filled with a pot of hot tea and a pot of coffee, a jug of cold water with lemon and mint leaves, and some dishes filled with either sandwiches or pasta of some sort. He then left without speaking and then respectfully shut the main door behind him as he and Shin stand guard outside the Penthouse's hallway.

Natsume stood up and brought Mikan a cup of hot jasmine tea, while he placed a cup of black coffee on the table near him after taking two sips.

He cleared his throat and decided to speak now.

"Mikan, I need to tell you something about what happened to me in the past. I only learned today that it was something that involves you therefore I need to let you know of this." his voice faltering a bit at the end of his sentence.

"It involves me? But I've only met you like a month ago or something, right?" she asked in confusion.

He gazed down at her eyes and gently pulled her in his arms. Inhaling the fruity scent of her hair, Natsume closed his eyes and dove right in.

"Mikan, five years ago, I attended a business banquet in the heart of London. I always knew that danger always lurk around me, what, with enemies from both my business and personal life, someone is always targeting me. Who knew how someone had finally succeeded in spiking my drink that night. Although in the advancement of technology right now, it may not be necessarily my drink that was drugged. It can be something else, but I do not know. I just find it hard to believe since then how I got tricked into doing it."

Natsume's crimson eyes turned into a darker shade. "All I remember is that the effect was too strong to fight and I've lost my senses after just 5 minutes of my getting aware that I seem to lose control my actions. So I rushed to the elevator to go to my personal suite on the 10th floor."

Mikan is just looking at his face, quietly listening to him. She don't know why but she's feeling kind of uneasy as he went on with his story.

Natsume looked down at her and peered into her bright, amber eyes.

"Mikan, do you remember being in the Hotel Bourgeoisie the night of August 1? Well, you went there on July 31st, but then around midnight, you were drunk and was walking along the hotel's corridor then suddenly," Natsume closed his eyes tightly, "a monster grabbed you towards the elevator and dragged you into his room on the next floor."

Mikan felt her heart stop beating in her chest.

Her eyes widened and tears just fell on her cheeks.

Natsume felt her hands went cold so he opened his eyes and saw a Mikan in daze, with tears flowing like it'll never stop, in her pale cheeks.

He held her face on his chest and also cried, "Baby, I'm sorry, it was me. Baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.."

Natsume kissed the tears falling endlessly from her face as he continued to say sorry to her.

Mikan just sat there, unmoving. Her eyes clouded and the previously light amber eyes turned into a hazy shade of brown.

Natsume panicked and checked her pulse. _Whew, it's quite faster than average but still safe._

She must've still been in a state of shock so he just continued to kiss away her tears and hugging her tightly in his arms.

\--XoXoXo--

Mikan's POV

"Mikan, do you remember being in the Hotel Bourgeoisie the night of August 1? Well, you went there on July 31st, but then around midnight, you were drunk and was walking along the hotel's corridor then suddenly," Natsume closed his eyes tightly, "a monster grabbed you towards the elevator and dragged you into his room on the next floor."

It hurts.

My head hurts.

I wanted to tell Natsume that my head hurts like hell right now, and I need to get out, to get some fresh air.

I don't understand what he's saying, what hotel? Was I even there? Maybe he took me for someone else, damn it!

 _It wasn't me! No, it wasn't'._

 _It couldn't be me. I don't remember!_

Then as if by some sort of magic, her surroundings changed. Instead of seeing Natsume's bachelor's pad filled with toys and kiddie blankets placed haphazardly on top of the sofas, she now saw an extravagant ballroom with probably eighty people dancing and passing drinks around. The only lights in the room was those from the dance strobe lights and it was hurting her head.

"Hey" I pulled the suit of a man who just passed by me. "Have you seen my friend?"

He snorted. "How would I know who your friend was?"

"She's taller than me, has straight black hair down to her waist, has beautiful black eyes...oh, she's Chinese! You should have at least seen her!"

"Oh, that Chinese lady! I just saw a man grabbed her to go outside. Probably left you to make out."

I frowned at him. "My friend will never do that."

The man leaned closer, his lips almost touching mine. I stretched my neck further away from him. "Well, I did see them go that-a-way. Either you believe me or not. Freak." with that, the man left me alone again.

"Wan Wan, where are you?" I muttered. As I turn towards the door that the mean guy pointed, I suddenly felt my headache worsening.

"Damn, what's with this place…" I quickened my steps and rushed to the door.

Reaching the corridor, I felt my body getting a lot hotter, as if I am being engulfed into flames. With my hazy vision, I tried to focus on getting to the end of the hallway where the restrooms are located.

Walking at the center of the hallway is a no-no, I needed to a wall to support myself so I decided to hold on to the wall.

Hehe, it is brighter there anyway, since this corridor has two elevators each on both sides which has lighted lamps on the wall beside them, _so yea, good decision_.

I stopped for a bit and stupidly leaned on the elevator door. I am really, really, dizzy and I feel like I am going to burn away any minute now.

There is some kind of a fire burning inside me, like, deep down in my lower abdomen. I feel thirsty and woozy and…

I turned my head trying to placate myself when I saw from the reflection of the closed elevator doors across me that someone was watching my every move.

His f*ng lustful eyes set dead on on my body. He looked around as if making sure that no one else was outside before creeping towards me.

 _Alarm bells rang in my head._

I quickly pressed the elevator button and prayed in my heart that it'll open soon before the pervert comes near. I know he is the one who drugged me. I know it must be him.

The man saw my movements and he ran towards me.

But thank goodness, he wasn't quick enough because I felt someone grab my wrist from inside the elevator and pulled me in.

 _My saviour._

I was about to thank him when I felt his extremely hot mouth crashing into mine. His freaking hot and sweaty hands holding my waist in place, keeping me from moving around.

 _Oh, so is this what can quench the thirst I've been feeling_?

I felt very much satisfied by his kisses it's like thousands of rainwater barraging down on acres and acres of my parched land.

So I responded back to him enthusiastically.

He groaned in my mouth and carried me in his arms as the elevator door opened once again. We were kissing passionately that he must've been overwhelmed to lose his footing and stumble a bit. I laughed at him and climbed down from his arms and stood on my own.

I swayed a little and tried to reach around for a wall but then he just grabbed me again and this time, pulled me inside a suite.

 _I vaguely remember that night._

Having nothing to compare it to,

I never thought that 'sex' could be that much passionate, could be wild and yet oh so tender.

I remember waking up the next day, shame and guilt flooding in that I didn't even had the courage to peek at the man's sleeping face.

I just hurriedly put on my clothes and ignored the soreness of every single inch of my body.

 _Oh! Good thing there's a fedora in the room. Nice, I can cover my face with this_.

Picking up my purse and making sure my face is kept hidden by the hat, I rushed out of the room and went in the open elevator. As I stare back at the glaring gold number 1045 on the suite's door, I felt a tug in my chest.

Was it sadness? Shame? Guilt? Remorse?

Suite no. 1045.. I finally remembered everything from that night.

But how come I've forgotten about it until now?

 _Hey Natsume, and you say it was you?_

 _Thank goodness it was you._

 _Thank goodness._

 _Thank you, honey._

\--XoXoXO--

"Baby, wake up...baby...come on, please wake up…"

Natsume gently rocked her as he placed a cold damp towel on her warm forehead.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes.

"Baby, you're awake! Baby, you got me terrified like shit you know." Natsume kissed her her soft hands again and again.

Mikan giggled softly. Her amber eyes returning to its original shade of amber.

"Silly. I'm okay now honey. It's actually good that it happened you know." she said as she tried to sit up.

"Don't push yourself. Lie down if you must."

"No, I want to sit up. Hold me in your arms, Natsume. I want to sit on your lap."

He quickly got up and did as he was told right after he made her drink a glass of water to hydrate her. He cradled her in his arms as he sat on their bed. He leaned back on the cushioned headboard, took out a package from the bedside and took out a plaster to keep the fever down and placed it on her forehead.

Natsume then kissed the tip of her nose while rocking her gently.

"Baby, did you hear what I told you before you fainted? Baby I'm sorry……." Natsume's hoarse voice told Mikan that he must've been crying for a while now.

She reached out a hand and wiped a tear that's threatening to fall from his eye.

"Honey, I am not angry at all. Nor do I hate you for it."

Unbelief in his eyes, he looked in her eyes, searching deep in her soul, "Really? But why? I forced myself upon you. I am no different than the monster --"

Mikan pinched his mouth close. "Hush Natsume. You are not the same. Not at all. Uhm, Baby, I think I'm suffering from some sort of amnesia…"

Mikan then told Natsume of the memories that flooded back to her.

After hearing what happened, the dumbfounded Natsume sat there unmoving. Shock was clearly written all over his handsome face.

Mikan changed her position on his lap so that she's almost straddling his hip as she faced him.

"Hey, honey, you okay there?"

"En." Still in a daze, he nodded.

 _So it was true. It really was her all along_.

The woman he's been searching for… the woman who used the fedora Cheng Feng stupidly left behind when he checked his room prior his arrival, to cover her face making it impossible for Natsume and his men to find out who she was and her whereabouts.

 _This woman. Really, absolutely, amazing. She never fails to surprise him_

Natsume is staring blankly at her face making her very conscious. _What did she do to him before? Is he recalling something not nice at all?_

She lightly slapped him on the cheek. "Baby! What's wrong?! Anyway, don't you think it's weird that I did not remember something as huge as us doing it for the first time? Yes, we were both drugged, but still! How dumb am I?!? And, I even forgot about going to the party!"

Natsume snapped back to his senses and decided to put aside his issues for now. "Hm. Baby, can you tell me more about your friend? Wan Wan was it?"

"Oh! Yes! I can't believe I've totally forgotten about her!" Mikan happily placed her cheek on Natsume's chest. "I met her in downtown London just a few weeks after I arrived. She's Chinese but she knew Japanese so we got along really well. I remembered she had a very handsome fiance…"

Natsume frowned a little.

"But of course, not even nearly as handsome as my baby."

Natsume's eyes lit up.

"Anyway, his fiance is really nice but kind of overprotective; he would always have someone follow us wherever we go. Wan Wan and I really hit it off and we'll always go to places together whenever we can fit it in our schedules. She also knew of my situation and I know that she has assigned one bodyguard on me without telling me. I guess overprotectiveness comes natural to her and her fiance. That's why I knew that something was off when that man at the party told me that Wan Wan left me to meet someone outside. She would never do that. I think that she was tricked into going some place within the hotel and she probably thought that it's okay since she had a bodyguard look after me. What happened to him, I don't know, but I can bet my life that Wan Wan wouldn't leave me alone in that party."

Natsume dropped a kiss at the top of her head.

"You're right. If I remember it right, although we'll have to confirm it later with Cheng Feng, around the time we entered my suite, the hotel was locked down and a search was made in all the rooms except for mine, of course. My family owns the hotel, and once Cheng Feng refuses any disturbance to my room, no one can go against it. That time, we never thought that the search was because of you. The people doing the search also did not release any photo of you, all they said was they're looking for a raven-haired woman of 5'5" in height. Nobody else but I saw you, not even my men saw you enter my suite. When I asked them to check the security camera the next day, you've hidden all of your hair and your whole face under Cheng Feng's fedora. And the video of us from my pulling you in the elevator until we entered the suite, did not clearly show your face since we were busy making out."

Mikan blushed as she remembered her shamelessness that night.

"But in my memory, your hair wasn't black at all that time."

Mikan bit her lower lip. "Wan Wan made me wear a wig but when the drug took effect, I felt so hot that I took it off and placed it inside my purse before leaving the party."

"Makes sense. Too bad for your friend, she miscalculated that. I bet she never thought you'll remove your disguise under any circumstances."

Mikan felt guilty. He was right. For her protection, Wan Wan told her to put on a wig since she said that someone from the Yukiharas might attend the same party and recognize her. She probably also didn't release a photo of her during the search because what if those people find out that she is just right there under their nose? Wan Wan was just worried for her. She can't blame her for not releasing her real photo that time just to find her.

Anyway, it still turned out well since at least, it was Natsume she got to be with. And not that pervert.

If it was anybody else beside's Natsume anyway, their hotel room will definitely be forcefully opened and she will be saved for sure.

 _Yes, that's it. Everything worked out accordingly as the heavens must've planned it, right?_

Natsume shook his head at her. "You should have seen Cheng Feng's face. He was so sullen, it was his favorite hat at that time. And you just took it away

Mikan giggled. "Well, I still have it anyway. I thought it was yours so I kept it as a memento. Although after losing my memories, I did wonder at times why the hell did I bring back a huge fedora from London. I didn't have time to throw it out so it is still in our luggage back at the old house."

"Anyway, can I assume that this Wan Wan came from a powerful family?" He inquired.

Mikan thought for a while. "I don't know. But I'm sure his fiance is. I think his name was something like Ye Han."

Natsume raised one of his brows."Si Ye Han? I know him. But baby, I haven't met his wife yet I know for sure her name's not chinese."

Mikan frowned. "Really? But they don't seem like they'll fall apart. They were totally in love with each other. Maybe you're mistaken." She said stubbornly.

"Hmm..maybe. But only a few people know him as Si Ye Han. He goes with the English name George Williams, while his wife is named Joanne Williams."

Mikan's eyes light up.

"Ah! Now you made me remember! That's them! Wan Wan's english name is Joanne, while she insisted that since we should be sisters, my English name should be Anne Williams."

With this, Natsume felt like he really can't understand it anymore.

 **How can Mikan be the Anne Williams they're looking for?!**


	24. Chapter 24: Her Story

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes_.

 _Thank you for your review, Drathermon Ling ! I know right! Even I'm getting quite a headache trying to spin a web that seem complex yet actually simple at the same time. Anyway, I hope you'll still continue to read on! :)_

 _Thank you for saying hi layliaman98 !_

 _Thank you for the reviews, WindofSilentBell , and jdcocoagirl !_

 _Don't worry, we'll unfold a lot of Mikan's story this month! :)_

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu! (_ _๑_ _T o T_ _๑_ _)/ Fighting!_

 **Chapter 24: Her Story**

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Natsume buried his head on the crook of her neck as he inhaled her scent.

"Mikan, do you know anything about the twins' background? Like how they arrived at the orphanage and who was it who brought them in?"

He paused before adding, "And why did you decide to go to an orphanage and adopt?"

She tilted her head to one side as she try to remember all that she can about it.

"Well, I didn't tell anyone about it, even Hotaru and Onii-san, but I woke up one day in a hospital. I was feeling fine then, I mean apart from a few faint bruises on my body, I was normal.

But the doctor insisted that I should stay and recuperate. Since I don't have anything to do nor do I feel like I should be somewhere else, I agreed.

Oh, but you know honey, it was really strange because when what's happening sunk in, I got anxious on how I can afford to pay the bills. Then my attending doctor, I call him sensei, assured me that it has all been taken care of. Even if I stay there for half a year, I need not to pay for anything else.

So I asked sensei how long I've been staying there and he said I've been comatosed for six weeks already. They've just taken me out of the ICU a week before I finally woke up and found myself in the current room I was in.

Then he asked me if I feel any discomfort or pain anywhere. I did tell him that I feel a an intense pain on my abdomen and he said it is most likely caused by the car crash that I was involved in. Both the impact and the operation, topped with the medications, resulted to my being unconscious the whole six weeks I was there. Sensei said that something pierced my stomach and that's why I had those small incisions and stitches that time."

Mikan smiled proudly at him, "but hey, did you even notice it? It was so faint by this time, right? Sensei has been sending me the healing cream until now. He's really kind. I don't know if you've heard of him but his name is Narumi Anju."

Natsume tried to keep a straight face as he listen to her story. Heavens know how much he wanted to just jump right out and punch the wall behind them.

He has actually noticed those scars, although the color were almost as light as her skin, he could still feel the slight bump. But he did not want to ask Mikan about it, not when he felt like it was something she might feel uncomfortable sharing with him this early due to its location.

Now he is more than certain that there is something much more complicated and dangerous behind all these. That even until now, his family is still unsafe from their hidden enemies.

He must know who they are. The soonest.

 _Immediately_.

Mikan snuggled back comfortably in his arms and played with his left hand. She placed her small hands over it and intertwined their fingers from time to time.

She lowered her voice, as if afraid that someone might overhear their conversation. A faint blush also appeared on her slightly pale complexion.

"And then, a few day after I've gotten more comfortable to talking to him, I told sensei that I've been having these dreams of two lovely babies. Initially, I thought they were mine, like, I must've been pregnant then got into an accident and eventually lost my memories-you know, like some sort of a movie or a book plot! So I was really excited on the first three times that I've dreamt of those kids to the point that I would rather sleep the whole day than do anything else.

But then after an afternoon nap, the time before I decided to talk about it to sensei, my dream became much clearer than before. I saw that the babies have blond hair…" Mikan's voice softened a bit. "I hate remembering this part because I really feel bad for feeling sad about this, I mean, obviously, its the twins that were visiting me in my dreams. How could I feel sad about it right?"

She clasped Natsume's hand tightly and he felt her hand tremble a little.

"Honestly, I was sad then. I really thought that I got pregnant during that one amazing night with the stranger. And now that you told me that that man from back then was you...…" she bit her lower lip and tried to keep her tears from falling.

Still, her heart felt like it broke again despite of the countless times it has broken for the past years.

 _Why didn't she get pregnant then with Natsume after that night?_

"Anyway," she took a deep breath and tried to give give him a smile,"what happened has already happened. At the very least, we found each other again and we can have more babies now which the twins can play with, right?" her lovely smile tugging his aching heart at that moment.

"Mikan…."

Mikan looked back down at their intertwined hands and continued with her story, "Anyway, when I told Sensei about my dreams and what I used to think might have happened to me, then only to see that same day in my dreams that the babies were most likely not mine, he suggested that I go and see some orphanages near the area. He said it was probably the heavens telling me to go and save those abandoned kids and give them a better life."

"So how many orphanages did you visit before finding the twins?"

"Eh? I found them right on the first try. Of all the orphanages we looked up, Sensei said he could only recommend the one the twins are in, the North Star Orphanage."

A steely glint shone in his eyes, "Hm? Why is that?"

Mikan tapped her finger on her chin, "He said it was owned by his close friend and he can help me fix the adoption papers if ever the babies I'm looking for is there. So yea, he made it sound easy and so I stayed for another week in the hospital, waited for me to get cleared, and then I went to the North Star Orphanage and wa-la, the twins were just there!"

She smiled happily at him.

"It's like fate, huh?"

Natsume pressed his lips gently on hers, knowing that she'll close her eyes once he did.

He doesn't want her to notice for now that he's connecting all the information that are jumbled in his mind at this moment.

"En. Everything happened just perfectly."

—xoXoxO—-

Mikan fell asleep a little while later and he left Joe to guard outside the Penthouse while he and Shin went off to pick up the twins at the daycare.

Natsume drove his Range Rover which has newly installed two baby seats at the back while Shin followed behind in his subdued black sedan.

The twins haven't seen Natsume ride another car apart from their favorite limousine and Mikan's Volvo XC60 so when the Range Rover arrived and stopped in front of the daycare's front lawn, the twins ignored it and continued to play with two other kids about the same age as them.

Natsume got off the car and looked on to the group of kids huddled together by the steps with a subtle smile on his face.

The twins didn't notice him approach them and as Natsume was just a few feet away, he heard the kids' conversation.

 **Little raven-haired boy:** Will your daddy and mommy watch our show?

 **Ruu:** Hm… Well… they should. But I forgot to give my dad sensei's letter yesterday. Did you show momma and dad, Onii-chan?

 **Yuichi:** No, I also forgot. I was so sleepy yesterday that I fell asleep in the car.

 **Auburn haired little girl:** We never saw your daddy. But did you not say before you don't have a daddy. Is he nice?

 **Yuichi:** (profusely nodding his head) hmm-mm! Dad is the kindest, just like momma! I also thought we don't have a daddy but he just appeared!

 **Little raven-haired boy:** Will you let us meet him? What does he look like?

 **Ruu:** Sure! (he crossed his arms and tried to appear like in deep thought) uhm… Our dad is as tall as those swings, but he is much stronger! Because he can carry me and Onii-chan at the same time not like the swing which we can't ride together.

( _Natsume snickered)_

 **Yuichi:** And he is very handsome! No one can come close!

 **Auburn haired little girl:** More handsome than my dad?

 **Ruu:** Yes!

 **Auburn haired little girl:** I don't believe it.

 **Yuichi:** Well, we can compare them on Friday.

 **Auburn haired little girl:** Okay! My daddy said he'll be watching too!

 **Yuichi:** Good! I can't wait to introduce our dad to you and Tang Tang.

 **(Little raven-haired boy)** **Tang Tang:** It's good that your dad came back! Maybe you can ask him if we can play at your house some time! We'd like that, ne, cousin Mei Mei?

 **Auburn haired little girl Mei Mei:** Hai! I'll tell daddy tonight to not forget to come and watch us.

 **Ruu:** Oh, I miss Uncle Syaoran. Maybe he bought us new toys again!

 **Tang Tang:** I'll introduce you to my daddy too!

 **Ruu:** Yehey! What's uncle called? I never met him, not like Uncle Syaoran.

 **Tang Tang:** Well, my daddy's called Ye Han.

 _Natsume froze in his place._


	25. Chapter 25: The Unravelling

_Author's Note: This story is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to others' situations/predicaments are completely coincidental._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. All the song lyrics I'll be using here are owned by their corresponding artist and I will definitely give them credit for it as the story goes._

 _Thank you for your reviews!!!! @ Drathermon Ling, @ layliaman98, @ Wind of SilentBell, @ jdcocoagirl , xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx :)_

 _Hang in there, I just really needed to let all these complicated things out so that we can fully understand Mikan and Natsume's life :) Don't worry, this story may have the most complicated family situation but it will never have Mikan or Natsume having an affair or something lol. Was that comforting enough? (_-)_

 _/(T o T)/ Ganbaremasu!!! (๑T o T๑)/ Fighting!!!_

 **Chapter 25: The Unravelling**

"Hooray it's Dad!" the twins yelled at the same time the moment they saw Natsume stepped back from the tree he was hiding from a while ago.

He hugged the two excited boys and kissed their foreheads. He then took one hand of each and held in his as he approached the two other onlooking kids.

"Hello." Natsume tried to appear friendly to the surprised children. He bent bent down and sat on the back of his feet to let the the kids be almost at the kids' same height.

"I'm Ruu-chan and Yuu-chan's father. You can call me Uncle Natsume."

He gave them a rare gentle smile, his eyes reflecting the tenderness he felt for the four kids.

The raven-haired boy was the first to speak up and he held out his chubby hand towards Natsume which Natsume goodnaturedly shook.

"Hello, Uncle Natsume. I am happy you finally came home! Now the twins have a daddy! Will you watch our show this Friday?"

"Hello Uncle Natsume! Please say yes! Our classmates say it is always Auntie Mikan who comes, that is why we want the twins to have both a mommy and a daddy this time!" the little girl couldn't help but pipe up.

"Please, Uncle Natsume!" the two said together as they clasped their hands in front of their chest in a pleading position.

He ruffled both kids' hair as he let out a low chuckle.

"Hai, I will definitely go and watch. I won't miss it for anything else."

The twins who has successfully climbed over his back let out a loud cheer and hurriedly leaned over to give his cheeks a kiss.

"Thank you Dad! See, we told you he'll definitely come!"

Laughing now without any reservations, Natsume held out his right hand and extended it to the twins' friends.

"You haven't told me your names yet. Now, let's do this from top, alright?" He flashed them a smile.

"My name is Hyuuga Natsume and I am Ruuichi and Youichi's Father. My wife is their mother, Sakura Mikan. You can call me Uncle Natsume."

Tang Tang shook his hand first. He stood upright and tall after giving Natsume a quick bow.

Then he said politely, "Hello Uncle Natsume! My name is Si Tang Tang. I have been friends with Ruu and You since my cousin and I arrived here."

He motioned over to the little girl standing beside him, gripping his arm and shyly staring at Natsume with her big emerald eyes.

"My father's called Si Ye Han and my mother is Si Wan Wan." The little boy added in the end.

Natsume kept a straight face as he took in this information.

 _Ah, the answer he needs just shot him right in the face_.

Tang Tang gently pushed his cousin towards Natsume so she can shake his hand.

"Your turn!" he whispered to her.

Natsume can see the little girl's inner struggles so he just curled his long fingers like a gentle wave towards her as to not force a handshake.

The girl smiled brightly at him.

"Hello Uncle Natsume." she gave a little bow before continuing, "My name is Li Mei Hua, and ( _A/N: Ge/Ge ge is Chinese for Older Brother_ ) Tang Tang Ge is my older cousin brother. Ano, I am four years old" she held up four short and chubby fingers, "and my daddy is called Li Syaoran and my mommy is Li Sakura."

 _Li Syaoran, huh._

Natsume patted her head first and then Tang Tang's. The twins jumped off from his back and Natsume straightened up as he carried Ruu in his arms and Youichi wanted to walk on his own but held on his right hand tightly.

"It is very nice to finally meet my sons' friends. I will definitely cheer for your class on the talent show this friday."

Youichi widened his eyes in surprise.

"How did Dad know it was a talent show? We forgot to give you the letter yesterday!"

"Yeah!!! How did Dad know!!" Ruu nodded his head in agreement to his twin.

"Of course Dad and Momma checked your bags and your daily class diary, silly kids."

He gave them a gentle smile and kissed their cheeks.

"Even if you guys forget to tell momma and dad anything about your school activities, we will still know it, okay? We always want to know how your day went and what you did in school for the day."

Two sets of big amber eyes stared at him full of adoration and love.

"That's what my mom told me too." Mei Hua nodded her head in agreement.

"My mom too!" Tang Tang happily said.

"Because parents always think that way. I'll see you kids on Friday, alright? I can't wait to meet your parents too! Goodbye!" Natsume waved his hand to the two kids in goodbye.

A few minutes after the black Range Rover left, a dark sedan pulled out from a parking slot and followed the SUV.

"How did it go?" a woman asked the man sitting at the passenger seat.

"He picked up two kids. Twin boys that matches the description we got from Mikan Sakura's file."

The woman at the backseat lit up a cigarette and took a long drag before speaking up again.

Around this time, the man started coughing since they are after all inside a confined space.

"Luna! Would it kill you if you don't smoke inside a car and finally not kill us?"

"Shut up,Hayate. As I was saying, did you check how the security was in that school?"

Hayate Matsudaira repositioned himself to look at his friend.

"Luna, sweetie, I like you as a friend but I don't do child abductions."

"You don't have to say or think too much. All you have to do is do what I say. So did you check the security?"

"No, I did not check because as I said, I don't do abductions. I have my limits too, Luna."

When the driver stopped at a red light, Hayate opened his door and stepped out of the car.

He slammed the door shut and angrily walked up to the sidewalk.

The car's window rolled down.

"Master Hayate, the mistress wants you to get back in the car."

The driver politely called to the young man who is angrily walking further from the car.

"No. I quit! I don't want to continue doing this stupid favor if it'll have something to do against those kids! I am not a monster like your boss!"

Hayate turned around and quickly walked off towards a building to keep the car from chasing him.

"Stupid Luna. What's with Hyuuga anyway that she just can't move on!"

Hayate grumpily muttered as he stomped away.

"Ooops, sorry." he bowed in apology to a person he just bumped.

"Oh, it's okay." A raven haired woman with hair tied up in a bun waved his hand off when he tried to help her pick up the manila envelope she dropped.

"No, it was really rude of me. I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I wasn't really looking at where I'm walking…" he stopped mid sentence the moment the woman straightened up and faced him.

Hayate swallowed nervously.

 _Damn. Is this the cold-blooded Imai from the university?_

She gave him a small smile. "No, I was also on the phone so I guess I wasn't minding where I'm walking to."

She turned to walk away when she heard him call her name.

"Are you Imai?"

Hotaru paused and seriously looked at the tall man for the first time. "Do I know you?"

Hayate scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, we went to the same university and shared some classes together but we never really were in the same circle."

She raised a well shaped brow. "Ah."

"It wasn't me that didn't get along with you!" Hayate hurriedly said, "it was my friend, Luna Koizumi."

"Oh. I remember you know." the previously civil woman was gone and an ice-cold chill ran on Hayate's back.

She turned her heels and walked away from him.

He was dumbfounded and it took him a few seconds before he got back to his senses and ran after her.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry for whatever I've done before that might've annoyed you but I was just looking after my friend as you were with yours. But it's all in the past now, right? Maybe we can start over?"

He really didn't know what came over him but he wanted to be in good terms with this woman walking briskly beside him.

She's always caught his attention even when they were younger, and now that he's seen her all grown up and bursting with such confidence and arrogance, Hayate felt his pulse quickening.

Hotaru ignored him and walked towards a parked fiery red Ferrari Roadster.

"Hey." Hayate rushed forward and placed himself between Hotaru and the car's door.

"Get out of the way."

"Look, I sincerely apologize for everything. I know Luna has done mean things" she shot him a cold glare and he gulped nervously before continuing, "a ton of evil things to you and your friend but I really had nothing to do with it. Can we be at least friends?"

Hotaru crossed her arms around her chest making Hayate blush a little as he accidentally stared at her perfectly shaped breast. He immediately raised his eyes and focused his gaze on her magnificent violet eyes.

It's been years since he saw these orbs.

He remembered during their freshman year when he saw her in class. They were in the same row separated by an aisle and when she passed him a class note, he saw her eyes for the first time.

His heart suddenly started beating fast then.

As it is right now.

He cleared his throat. "Please?"

"Why?"

"Because we're grown ups now?"

"So?"

"And we might encounter each other due to business reasons?" He pointed to the envelope she was holding in her hand.

Hotaru frowned. "Z Inc.?"

Hayate gave her a genuine smile. "You might need me if you want to do business with them."

Hotaru's brows wrinkled subtly yet Hayate didn't miss it. He pulled out his leather wallet and pulled out a matte black card.

"Here. Keep it with you. If you need to do business with Z and they made it difficult for you, you can show this to them."

Hotaru took it from his hand and studied the classy card curiously.

Embossed in also black letters which made it a bit difficult for ordinary people to decipher was Hayate's full name and his contact number. What surprised her were the two titles he had below his name.

 _COO / Board Member_

"Alright. I'll take this card and your word for it. Now step back from my car."

Hotaru pushed him away and opened the driver's side door and got in.

Hayate stood silently on the side as he watched her start the engine. He sighed a little and was about to walk away towards nowhere specific when a monotonous yet gentle voice called out,

"Here." She tossed him something before driving away.

He caught the thing effortlessly and when he opened his hand, he smiled happily as he gaze down at the deep violet (almost black) card with elegant gold embossed writing of her name and contact number.

"Imai Hotaru." Hayate looked up at the suddenly cloudless, clear blue sky. "Maybe we can be friends in this lifetime after all."

—-XoxoxO—

"Hey you…" Natsume went over the bed where Mikan was just waking up from her nap.

"Natsume…" she murmured as she hooked her arms around his neck for a kiss.

"Hmmm… baby, I missed you so much…" he whispered to her in between kisses. It's only been two hours and yet he felt like he's been away from her for days.

"Hmmmm… I miss you too baby…" Mikan moaned as she tightened her hold on his neck and pressed him closer towards her.

Natsume adjusted his arms to make sure he wouldn't place all his weight and crush her under him knowing that she's still feeling weak after forcing herself to remember things from the past.

After a few minutes of kissing, Mikan's eyes flew open and she pushed him away from her.

Surprised, Natsume sat up and held her in his arms.

"What's wrong baby? Are you uncomfortable anywhere?"

She shook her head. "What time is it? The twins! I forgot the twins!"

She frantically tried to crawl over the edge of the bed and get up when Natsume's lean arms hugged her and cradled her on his lap.

"Baby, do you think I'll forget to pick the kids up in daycare?" he kissed her damp forehead and frowned. "Why did you sweat? Was the temperature not low enough?"

Mikan toucher her forehead in surprise. "I wasn't feeling warm at all. Maybe I had a dream?"

"Do you remember what it was?"

She shook her head slowly.

"No, I can't remember. I'm sorry."

"Silly girl. Why apologize for something like that." He kissed her nose and then gently placed her head on his hard chest as he rubbed the back of her head. "You don't need to force yourself in remembering things. I am here now, aren't I? I have power and connections, don't I? I got this, Mikan. I promise."

Hearing those comforting words while listening closely to the pounding sound of Natsume's heartbeat, Mikan felt surprisingly secured of her life for the first time. She closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Listen to you."

He kissed the top of her head and gave her one last hug before maneuvering to the edge of the bed. He stood up with Mikan nestled comfortably in his arms and walked out of the bedroom door and headed downstairs tot the dining room.

"Now that you're awake, it's time for dinner."

An appetizing aroma of mixed herbs and tomato filled her nose as they reached halfway of the stairs.

Mikan widened her eyes in surprise. "Did you cook? Ahhhh you probably ordered room service right?"

"Wife, do I not look like I can cook?"

"Well…"

Natsume gave him an arrogant look before biting the tip of her nose.

Mikan yelped in pain and pinched his arm which turned out to be in vain since she couldn't grab any meat at all.

 _Damn hot and sexy man_!

Natsume chuckled at her failed attempt and kissed her pouting lips. "Baby, you're lucky your man's all lean and sexy hot body is only all for your enjoyment and pleasure. Don't act like you hate my body. We both know how much you've gone gaga over it."

She felt her face heating up at his words.

"Shameless!" She was about to slap his chest when she heard a shout from below her.

"Momma!!!! Surprise!!!"~~~

"Mommy, Surprise!!!!"~~~

Youichi looked at his twin curiously. "Mommy?"

Ruu covered his mouth with both hands.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Onii-chan! It was those two's fault! They kept saying "mommy" and I guess I did not know my mind copied them?"

Mikan kissed Natsume on the chin and asked him to let her down so she can talk to the kids.

He placed lowered her feet gently on the floor and made sure that she can well stand on her own and isn't feeling dizzy or anything before he can calm his nerves down.

Seeing her faint twice in a day has been a traumatic experience for him and he is not taking any chances of making her faint again tonight.

Mikan was about to kneel down in front of the kids when she felt large hands grabbing her shoulders.

"Oh no you don't, Madame. The floor is cold and your pajamas won't protect you from that." Turning to the twins, "Ruu, Yuu, why don't we go first at the living area before we eat dinner? Your mother's got something to tell you both."

The twins nodded obediently and took hold of Mikan's hand as they went to sit in one of the large couches in the spacious living room.

"Come here and sit on my lap." Mikan motioned for them and the happily obliged.

Natsume then sat beside Mikan and draped an arm over her shoulders and pulled the three of them towards him.

He then watched silently as Mikan talked to the twins, feeling such content and happiness in his heart.

 **This is his family. Truly his own.**

 _What are the odds of finding them after five years?_

"Babies," Mikan softly said, "I am your mother and it doesn't really matter to me how you call me."

She looked at Youichi "You can call me Momma like you are used to," she then turned to look at Ruu on her right, "or you can call me Mommy because you learned a new endearment and that is okay with me."

"Why do we call you Momma and our friends call their mother Mommy?" Yuuichi couldn't hold back his curiosity anymore. "Which one means more love for a mother?"

Mikan laughed at the childish question.

"Oh baby, you make me so happy."

She nudged her nose with Youichi's and did the same with Ruu, earning soft giggles from both.

"Both means so much love to the mother! Don't worry about it too much! You can call me whichever!"

"Why do we call you momma and not mommy?" Ruu's bright amber eyes looking deep into Mikan's.

"Because you were too young back then and the first words you learned was "Ma-ma".

Mikan's breathing hitched a little and she felt tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Oh how happy she was the moment the twins called her for the first time and at exactly the same time!

Natsume's gaze softened as he understood Mikan's words and he rubbed his thumb tenderly over her arm.

"Wow! We called you Ma-ma?"

Mikan nodded. "Then you grew up again a little and from the stuttering Ma-ma you fluently called me Momma and that was it. It just stuck. And I guess now that you guys finally learned to make friends and tell stories about your families, you learned that other mothers are called differently. But that doesn't mean that one title is above another, okay?"

She planted a kiss on the twins chubby cheeks and hugged them to her chest.

The twins were bursting with happiness due to their mother's affections and they wrapped their tiny fat arms around her waist.

"I love you Momma"~~~

"I love you Mommy"~~~

Mikan and Natsume laughed in unison.

"Oh no, it seems that I can't change it!" Ruu wailed unhappily.

"It's okay Ruu. Momma said we can call her anything." Yuuichi comforted his brother.

"But it sounds weird to me that we call mommy differently." Ruu sniffled and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Baby there's no need to cry…" Mikan wiped his tears with her fingers.

"Don't cry Ruu. I'll call momma mommy too, if that'll make you feel better."

His eyes widened as he stare in awe at his older brother. "Really, you will do something as difficult as that for me, Onii-chan?!"

Yuuichi patted his head and proudly nodded his own. "It's not difficult for me. I told you I am a genius, didn't I?"

Natsume muffled his snort by pressing his face on Mikan's neck which tickled her badly that she's the one who ended laughing.

"Mommy! Why are you laughing at Onii-chan! That's not nice!"

"Of course Mommy's not laughing at your brother! Why would I? It's you dad's fault! He tickled me!"

"Dad!!!!!" the twins yelled as they tried to pull Natsume's now smiling face from Mikan's reddish neck.

Natsume laughed and took Yuuichi from Mikan's la, carried him in his arms, and stood up.

"Alright, alright, let's have dinner now. The food's getting cold."

Mikan tried to do the same with Ruu but the refused. "Mommy's not feeling well so Mommy don't need to carry Ruu. I can walk fast! Come, look at what we cooked!" Ruu excitedly pulled Mikan's hand toward the dining room.

"You guys really cooked?"

"Yes we did mommy! Dad did everything but Nii-chan and I helped!"

"Mmmmm… everything looks wonderful! I can't wait to see how exceptionally delicious they all are!"

Mikan eyed the handsome oak wood eight-seater dining table that Natsume has replaced his old smaller table with.

A huge dish of spaghetti with huge meatballs was set on the center.

It was also noticeable that the meatballs weren't of same size and shape. Some looked like solid rounded meat, while a few has shrunk and looked depleted, obviously it must've been the twins' work.

There was a bowl of fresh garden tossed salad with mixed fruits of grapes, cubed apples and pears, and sliced of lemon on top.

On the other side of the pasta was a platter of a whole roasted chicken covered with garnish and mixed herbs. It also has a whole lemon protruding from its bottom.

Natsume placed a tray which holds five bowls filled with different types of grated cheese beside the bowl of spaghetti.

Giggling, Mikan went over to Natsume and hugged his waist.

"Honey, the kids don't know which is cheddar, parmesan, provolone, mozzarella, and goat cheese. I usually just give them whatever's available in the ref, like cheddar and parmesan."

Natsume frowned at her. "Well I want them to get to choose and try as many food as possible, then they can learn what they like most."

"I actually was quite disappointed I didn't have more cheese in stock. When I asked them what they wanted for dinner and they said ' _spaghetti with meatballs and lots of cheese',_ I was worried I wouldn't have the cheese they wanted." He continued while tapping his chin with his finger.

"But Ruu and I liked all of the cheese Dad gave so we asked him to put it in the spaghetti tonight!" Youichi piped in as he looked over the table happily.

Natsume placed him in his high chair and also pulled up Ruu into his.

He then lifted Mikan in his arms earning laughter from her as he placed her on the chair in front of Youichi.

"Now, wife, sit here while I finish setting up our dinner." He dropped a kiss on her forehead before returning to the kitchen.

"Mommy, why is your face red? Are you unwell?" Ruu asked worriedly.

Mikan felt her face getting warmer. "Mommy's fine, baby. Don't worry. Mommy's just happy that we're with Dad right now."

"Mmm. Ruu's always happy when Daddy's around!"

Ruu covered his mouth and gasped. "Oh no! Now I also changed Dad's name!"

Laughing, Natsume placed a bottle of wine and two wine glasses beside his plate before reaching out to pinch Ruu's cheek.

"Calling me Daddy's fine. As long as it is you and your brother, Dad's happy with whatever you call me. Even if it's 'old man'."

"Why would we call you 'old man'? Dad looks younger than other daddies we know." Youichi frowned a little, looking offended at the thought of calling his father old.

"Daddy's more handsome than Mei Hua's and Tang Tang's daddies!" Ruu crossed his arms in front of him confidently.

"Mei Hua and Tang Tang?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Oh mommy! They're our friends from school!~~~"

"No, they are our best friends in school!" Youichi corrected his brother.

Ruu nodded excitedly as Natsume leaned over to tie their meal bibs around the twins' necks before he went to the kitchen again to get their pitcher of cold full cream milk.

"Yes, yes, Onii-chan was right! They are the bestest friend we've ever had since we came to school! The four of us are always together, mommy! We'll be dancing together on friday, you and daddy have to watch us!"

"Ha ha~~ our babies are growing up so fast! Now they have their own cliques in school!"

Mikan helped the twins get their own serving of spaghetti and also helped them put spoonfuls of the 5 cheeses on top of their pasta.

Natsume then cut the chicken parts the two requested and placed them on their plates. Both refused his offer to cut them up in smaller pieces saying they can do it on their own.

 _Really all grown up now_.

She felt her eyes getting wet and she quickly wiped the corners of her eyes.

Of course, no action of hers can go past Natsume's eyes and he reached out to her and lightly patted her back.

"Anyway," Mikan cleared her throat. "I'm sorry mommy's been to busy lately that I haven't gone to your school for a month! Is that the time this Mei Hua and Tang Tang joined the school?"

"Uh-huh." Ruu nodded after gulping down a huge mouthful of meatball. "Mei Hua is Tang Tang's younger cousin and they came from another country. I forgot what it is called."

" _Lombom_." Youichi said as he cut his chicken into strips. "I remember Tang Tang saying they were born there even if their parents are same as Mommy and Daddy."

"What do you mean the same?" Natsume asked.

He and Mikan kept a straight face when they heard the little guy call 'London' ' _Lombom_ '.

"Well, I told Tang Tang that mommy and daddy were born here in Japan and he said his parents were the same. Then Mei Hua heard us and said her parents are also Japanese but she don't know why they were in Lombom."

"Ah~~~ don't ask them about it anymore next time okay? It's not polite. Wait for them to tell you their reason. And honey, it's London." Mikan smiled at the twins who were currently practicing saying 'London'.

"You guys were born there too. Have you forgotten?"

"Oh that's right!" Ruu dramatically slapped his forehead "that's why I thought Lombom - I mean London - sounds familiar to me!"

"Then mommy, maybe you know Auntie Wan Wan and Auntie Sakura?" Youichi looked at his mother, his bright eyes full of anticipation.

Mikan dropped her fork unconsciously creating a loud 'clank' in the room.

"Wan Wan? Sakura?" She muttered in low whisper.

"Mommy, did I say something wrong? Did I make you feel unwell?" Youichi hurriedly stepped down from his high chair to go over to his mother. Ruu tried the same but Natsume was quicker than him and he pulled him out of his chair and carried him over to sit on his lap beside Mikan.

"Oh, no, no, don't worry, Mommy's fine!" Mikan tried to make her voice sound natural but she darted a nervous glance at Natsume.

"See, you kids don't have to worry." Natsume patted the twins' head. "Go back and finish your dinner before the chicken gets cold, alright? Daddy will just accompany mommy to call Grandpa about work."

"Awwwww~~~" the twins groaned in disappointment.

"It will be really quick! Daddy promises!" Natsume held out his right hand and shook their tiny ones.

"Okay! We'll eat now! Be quick okay, we need to eat the chocolate cake together!"

"There is chocolate cake?" Mikan asked incredulously.

"Of course! It's the twins' favorite dessert!"

"You spoiler!" She slapped his arm making the twins giggle as they say back in their chairs.

"Daddy loves us the most!"

"Yeah! Daddy's the best daddy in the world!"

"In the whole universe!"

"Yeah! What Nii-chan said!"

"Alright, wait here and obediently finish your food. Mommy and I will be back soon!"

Natsume scooped Mikan out of her chair and strode briskly to his study in the same floor.

After he closed the heavy door, he sat down to the black leather couch and cradled Mikan on his lap.

He pressed her head against his chest and caressed her head comfortingly.

"Now tell me what you just remembered." He whispered tenderly in her ear. He kissed her cheek gently and rocked her a little to calm her nerves.

Mikan snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his upper torso.

"Honey, I have a feeling that Wan Wan Youichi mentioned was my close friend Ye Wan Wan."

"How do you know that? It can be another person."

She pressed herself closer to him, loving the warmth his body exudes. "Nope, it has to be my Wan Wan. She told me that time that she wasn't sure if she's pregnant already or not back then, but since she truly loves Ye Han, she doesn't mind if she's gotten pregnant before getting officially married. That's why she wants to call their firstborn Tang Tang if he's a boy, since it means 'dignified' in her home country."

She laughed a little before continuing "although Wan Wan, silly as she is, planned to call the baby Tang Tang too even if it turns out to be a girl."

Natsume's lips curled up as he watch Mikan's face reminiscing about her friend. "Well good thing it was a boy."

"Ha ha ha! Good thing it is!" Mikan wiped a tear from a corner of her eye. Oh how she missed that funny Wan Wan! She can't wait to see her.

"Honey, I'll go to the daycare tomorrow after work, alright? I'll ask whoever picks up Tang Tang to send a message to Wan Wan that I'm looking for her."

"Alright." Natsume kissed the tip of her nose.

"Now what made you feel uneasy awhile ago? If it was about Wan Wan and Tang Tang, you wouldn't send me a glance that you have something urgent to tell me."

Mikan's eyes dimmed a little.

"Honey, I don't know about this, but I just have a feeling that I am related to this Sakura."

"Then why are you sad?"

Mikan tightened her arms around Natsume.

"If she is, then she must be a Yukihara… and then if the kids are cousins, then either Wan Wan or Ye Han is also a Yukihara… what if…"

She felt Natsume rocking her again as he hummed a slow tune.

After a few seconds, Natsume finally spoke.

"I can't give you answers now, but I will after dinner. And no matter what the answer is, you already have me right?" He kissed her lips, gently sucking her soft jelly like pink lips earning a low moan from her.

"Now stop thinking about unnecessary things. Remember that I told you that night you were with me in my suite? How Wan Wan and Ye Han scourged the whole place looking for you frantically? Yukihara or not, they truly cared for you. I believe your friendship with this Wan Wan is genuine."

Mikan's eyes lit up. "It is! Thank you Natsume. You are so smart!"

He arrogantly puffed out his chest making her laugh aloud. "Of course, I am the smartest! Just ask my kids!"

Mikan loosened her hold on him and jumped off from his lap.

"I'm feeling much better now honey! Let's go back and join the kids."

"I'll follow you. I need to make a call first." He pulled her hand and planted another kiss on her lips then he pointed to her bare feet. "Go wear my slippers first before you leave. I'll go get another for me later."

She obediently did as he said before leaving the study and went back to the dining room.

Once she left, Natsume stood up and picked up his study phone.

"Ye Sha. Check on a relative of Ye Wan Wan or Si Ye Han named Li Sakura. Also check if her husband Li Syaoran and Li Xiao Lang is one and the same person."

He paused for a while.

"Yes. That same Li."

Another pause.

"Yes, they have a daughter named Mei Hua. They seem to have just arrived this month from London."

Five whole minutes passed and then Natsume hung up the phone.

So that was how it was.

A boyish grin appeared on his handsome face, and the usual stone-cold Natsume looked like a teenager who had a very special present to give to his girl friend.

—-XoXoXo—

After dinner, Mikan went upstairs to bathe with the twins. Natsume shooed them out of the kitchen saying he can handle all the chores that was needed to do.

Mikan's heart was so moved that she rushed over to him and whispered seductively that she'll definitely make it up to him later tonight.

Natsume looked down at her with satisfaction and told her to patiently wait for him in their room saying he'll go directly upstairs the moment he's done washing the dishes and wiping the table up.

"I'll wait for you baby." She winked at him before pulling the twins' hands and playing with them as they race upstairs.

The moment the three were out of sight, Natsume called for Shin and Joe and told them to make sure both the kitchen and dining room's all cleaned up in less than an hour.

He then went back to his study and made another call.

"Hello. Who is this and how did you get my number?" a man's cold monotonous voice answered the call after three rings.

"It's Hyuuga. Didn't know you finally had a kid, _wolf boy_."

Natsume leaned back on his seat and lazily stretched out his legs and propped them on top of the coffee table.

"Well if it isn't Nattie boy." the other man let out a low chuckle on the other line. "What miracle made you contact me this year? You usually just call me what, four times a year just because of our quarterly financial reports? It's not yet the time for that, is it?"

"You've learned to say many words now, huh? I guess having a family does that to you."

"Have I not sent you an invite for both my wedding and my daughter's first birthday? You're the one who's too busy to attend it, you arrogant git."

Natsume rolled his eyes and massaged his nape.

 _Yes, if he only kept in touch with his second best friend, then maybe he could've met Mikan sooner and in a much normal way._

"I was halfway around the world that time, Li. You know it was at the critical time for the company."

"My kid's birthday?"

"I have totally forgotten about it. That one, I admit, I was truly an ass. I am sorry."

Li Syaoran signalled for his wife to go to bed first before he went out to their room's balcony to continue talking to Natsume

He had a feeling this call is important to his friend so he dare not to hang up on him.

"So what made you call me this time?"

"You've been to London?"

"Yeah, been living there for about five years straight although I've been frequently going there for a decade. And that's where I met Sakura, my wife, if you still remember reading the wedding invitation."

 _Ahhhh… so that's why the name sounded familiar to him too._

Natsume shook his head in annoyance. How could he have missed such a chance.

"Is your wife related to the Yukiharas?"

Syaoran's brows wrinkled at his sudden question about his wife.

"What's that got to do with you?"

"Is she or is she not?"

"Why?" No way he's giving up his wife's information easily without reason even if it's Natsume.

"Tch. My fiance's being hounded down by the Yukiharas and if your wife's one of them, you already know the implications."

 _Silence_.

Natsume tried to wait for a full minute but his patience could never outwin Syaoran's.

"So, what is it Li? Is your wife a Yukihara?"

"She is. But not of Japan's. She's a Yukihara of the European clan."

Natsume's brows shoot up in surprise.

"Aren't they the same?"

Syaoran opened the sliding glass doors and walked towards the huge modern four poster bed where his wife was currently seated while reading a book.

He sat down and pulled her over to his arms as he leaned on the bed's headboard with Sakura snuggling in his arm comfortably. She sent him an inquisitive look and Syaoran mouthed to her ' _Yukihara_ ' silently.

Not understanding, Sakura closed her book and turned to look at her husband, awaiting for an explanation.

"I'll put you on speaker. My wife's beside me right now and she has the right to know what your question's all about."

"You seriously have no balls when it comes to your wife." Natsume sneered.

"Like you do with yours." Syaoran sneered back at him.

"Of course. I'm a man, Li." Natsume grunted.

"Why don't you let me meet her so I can shove your balls back to your face."

"Shut up. Tell me now what's the difference between the two Yukiharas."

Sakura raised her eyebrow at her husband.

He shrugged his shoulders. _Guess it's down to this._

Well he trusts him enough to willingly tell him what he knows.

"Nattie, I'm sure you've done business with the Yukiharas when you were in London, right?"

"Now that you reminded me, yea I did had a formal meeting once with the director but then the rest of the transaction and dealings were handled by our subordinates. It was Yukihara Kazumi, around mid-forties, no wife nor children."

Sakura's eyes dimmed when she heard what Natsume said about her uncle.

Syaoran pressed her hand in reassurance and held it against his mouth for a quick kiss, making her cheer up a little.

"Yukihara Kazumi is the head of the Yukihara clan of the whole Europe, not just London. He has a younger brother, Yukihara Izumi. When their parents separated when they were kids, Izumi decided to stay in Japan with their mother while Kazum stayed with their father in London. Both became successful and the family businesses handled by each flourished."

Syaoran hugged Sakura in his arms and covered her with a quilt as he continued on with his story.

"Now, their relatives sought after the two siblings and to make a complicated story short, the original one Yukihara clan was split into two since the family had two capable leaders to become head of each family. So they divided all properties and investments into European and Asian group. Now, it would have been a happy story if greed didn't appear."

Syaoran let out a sigh and kissed Sakura's forehead.

"Until now, they don't know who did it, but someone from the Asian Yukihara learned that Kazumi had a child out of wedlock. He was in a very well-hidden and secretive relationship with a Japanese migrant in Britain but it was somehow leaked out to that spy. That spy then had someone murder Kazumi's lover when he wasn't around and they took the child with them back to Japan."

 _'creak_ '

Natsume realized he was gripping the phone too tightly and he loosened his hold a bit afterwards. Knowing that he locked the door of his study and it is completely soundproof, he placed the phone on speaker mode just in case he couldn't control his emotions by the end of Syaoran's narration.

"Then?"

"Kazume received an anonymous letter from someone who said is representing the Yukihara's Asian clan. He had his daughter with them and if he wants to keep her alive, he should provide them yearly with 20% of all profits of the Yukihara's European group of companies. Of course, Kazumi agreed for the sake of keeping his daughter alive. He's been doing that for twenty one years and ended only five years ago. Anyway, that was the turning point which led the two clans to finally decide to separate for good. Forgetting all blood relations. Families pledged allegiance to one side, turning their backs to the person from the opposite side even if they're blood relatives."

"Did Kazumi ever get any information regarding his daughter?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura.

She nodded, fully understanding how much her husband trusts this man. After all, he decided to say everything he knew about her uncle.

Her relatives may think of betraying her uncle, maybe even their closest relatives, but her husband will never turn his back on him.

Li Syaoran is one of the five people Yukihara Kazumi will trust his life with. And that is why he gave his full support when he asked for his approval to marry his one and only niece.

"He did."

"And?"

"She was the currently missing daughter his younger brother raised as his own. Yukihara Mikan."

 _' **crash**_ '

Both Syaoran and Sakura sat up in surprise at the sudden sound from Natsume's end.

"Nattie? Are you okay?"

"F* Syaoran. I know you know she's not missing, right? You went back here for her, right? Now all I need to know is, are you an enemy or an ally of hers?"

Natsume swept off the documents on his desk in frustration.

 _Damn it_!

If he had to choose, he didn't want to be enemies with the combined forces of Kazumi, Ye Han, and even his best friend Syaoran. But for the safety of his family, let all be damned. He couldn't care less if he had to bring out all his hidden resources just to protect them.

This is his decision.

 _His family will always be above all else._

 _Mikan, Youichi, and Ruuichi._

 _They're his life._

 **Nothing else matters.**

"I just learned recently of your engagement with her through my sources that's why I immediately flew here a few days ago. I was actually planning to set up a meeting with you this weekend to confirm it but you beat me into it."

"What are you?"

"Ally. Sakura is the daughter of Kazumi's first cousin on his father's side, Fujitaka. She has actually met up with her a few times through Ye Wan Wan when she was in London but Mikan didn't know they were cousins. The day they planned to tell her about their relationship, someone ambushed a very pregnant Mikan making her car crash into a ravine. If it weren't for the hidden bodyguards Kazumi and Ye Han assigned to her, we could've lost her then."

"Si Ye Han? Wasn't it his wife who's the close friend of Mikan? Why would he be concerned about her welfare?"

"Ah. I'll leave it to him to explain to you."

Natsume scowled at his desk phone.

"Why not just tell me now?"

"Tut-tut Nattie, not my story tell. My wife's getting sleepy now, just expect my call tomorrow morning."

With that, Syaoran dropped the call and tended to his drowsy wife.

While Natsume fumed on his own, wanting to strangle his friend's neck for cutting the story halfway.

 _Oh well. Better attend to my wife too._

He stood up and went out the study to claim his prize from his lovely and ' _extremely generous_ ' wife.


End file.
